


Tu m'attendais

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, au!, loveoftheirlife, rec, writerBaek
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Baekhyun est prêt à l'imprévu, il l'attend même de pied ferme. Il le rêve ce délicieux imprévu qui viendra ravir ses heures et chambouler son cœur. Pourtant rien ne l'a préparé à Jongin. Ni ses romans, ni ses fantasmes. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas succomber, mais qui pourrait resister ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-on jamais dit qu'on pouvait avoir des licornes lancées au triple galop dans les veines? Maudit coup de foudre !





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'inconnu du train

 

C'était devenu une habitude. Il est vrai que depuis tout jeune il avait toujours adoré les voyages, mais récemment c'était devenu plus que ça. Prendre le train n'avait jamais été aussi excitant. Et il consolait son porte-monnaie en se disant que c'était pour le bien de sa plume. Baekhyun était devenu écrivain un peu par hasard. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires et passait généralement des heures à la fin d'un bon roman à se rejouer les scènes dans sa tête. Étrangement il aimait aussi en devenir le personnage principal. Pourtant rien ne le prédestinait à en faire sa carrière professionnelle. Sa mère était secrétaire médicale et son père urgentiste. C'était à l'hôpital qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'était vers ce domaine qu'ils avaient toujours espéré y voir leur fils évoluer. Ils le voulaient chirurgien, médecin ou psychologue. Malheureusement les plaies et le sang, Baekhyun ne les avaient jamais aimés autrement que couché sur du papier, dans les folles aventures d'un pirate ou d'un bandit.   
Il s'était assez tôt destiné à une carrière plus artistique. Il avait été à l'université, étudié l'histoire et l'histoire de l'art. Il s'était imaginé comme conservateur dans un musée ou travaillant dans une galerie. Pourtant, peu avant de finir sa formation son chemin avait un peu dévié, sans qu'il l'ait véritablement prévu. 

Il lui arrivait fréquemment de rédiger des poèmes ou de courtes nouvelles, pour se détendre. Il les publiait parfois, sous un nom d'emprunt, dans divers sites internet. Il n'avait jamais reçu des échos très importants mais il le faisait plus pour lui que pour sa communauté lectrice.   
Il avait testé différents styles et univers d'écriture. Il s'était essayé à l'angoisse et au fantastique, le résultat avait été acceptable sans être satisfaisant. Il avait mis des mois à finir ses projets n'étant pas assez enthousiaste envers les scénarios. Ses brèves tentatives dans le policiers lui avaient confirmées que ce genre ne lui convenait pas. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul genre où Baekhyun était véritablement bon et où il s'épanouissait personnellement. C'était son secret à lui, personne n'était au courant et comme un refuge personnel, il gardait cette facette de lui bien gardée. Baekhyun était doué pour écrire des romans d'amour. 

Ce n'est pas véritablement sa vie personnelle qui l'inspire dans ses histoires puisqu'il n'a pas eu de petite amie depuis plus d'un an et que même au sommet de ses idylles, il peut clairement affirmer ne jamais avoir été sincèrement amoureux, pas comme ses personnages l'étaient en tout cas. Pas qu'il n'ait été avec ses anciennes amantes uniquement pour combler un besoin physique. Non, Baekhyun a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. Malheureusement, il est ce que l'on peut appeler un éternel romantique.   
Baekhyun ne cherche pas la personne qui lui faut, celle qui économiquement, socialement et culturellement est irréprochable et complémentaire à son style de vie. Il ne cherche pas non plus l'opposée, celle qui est son antithèse – il sait pertinemment que les amours « ying-yang » ne fonctionnent pas, il faut des similitudes pour arriver parfois à concéder des compromis. Non ce qu'il cherche va bien au delà. Il veut Le Grand Amour. Le coup de foudre qui dure 50 ans. Rencontrer une personne, se noyer dans ses yeux un quart de seconde et savoir que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque n'est pas alarmant car il prendra l'habitude de ces envolées à chaque fois qu'il reposera ses yeux sur elle.   
Il sait qu'il est trop exigeant, qu'il n'y a bien que dans les films que l'on rencontre son âme sœur dans la vingtaine, quand on est le plus disponible et physiquement le plus attirant. Il sait que l'amour se transforme au bout de trois ans en un monotone sentiment d'affection. Il sait aussi que personne n'a lié sa cheville droite à celle d'une belle et sombre inconnue à l'aide d'un fil rouge. Pourtant si le cœur était rationnel, il dicterait à notre esprit de rester pragmatique et le monde se verrait affamé de nouveaux rêveurs. Alors, même si Baekhyun sait qu'il rêve un peu trop, cela ne l'empêche pas d'espérer. 

En vérité ses fantasmes ne sont pas aussi extravaguant qu'ils pourraient paraître. Quand la majorité des gens se surprennent à imaginer plaquer leur crush contre un mur pour un round des plus sauvage, lui s'imagine simplement leur demander de penser à aller acheter du lait. Dans la plupart de ses scénarios Baekhyun est très terre à terre. Ce n'est pas l'aventure et le goût de l'interdit qu'il recherche, il ne sait que trop bien que ce feu brûle bien plus qu'il ne perdure. Il s'imagine très mal en Scarlett O'Hara, vivant des péripéties sans fin qui le laisseraient plus affamé que rassasié. Il n'aspire qu'à une vie paisible, presque banale, mais surtout très lente, pour avoir le temps de profiter de son amour, de le toucher du bout des doigts, avant de le savourer et de le chérir le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, et c'est uniquement de cette façon, qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais avoir le sentiment d'être seul. La passion dévorante et l'insatiabilité, il les laisse à ses personnages et son goût de l'aventure il sait qu'il pourra toujours le trouver dans ses romans alors que son apaisement bienheureux ne sera jamais que dans les bras de son amour. 

C'est peut-être à cause de ce trop grand amour pour l'amour lui-même que ses précédentes relations n'ont jamais durées. Il en attendait toujours beaucoup trop et pourtant pour des choses si simples. Ses amis se questionnent souvent sur les raisons de ses ruptures et Baekhyun répond toujours de la façon la plus succincte qu'ils « n'étaient simplement pas fait pour être ensemble ». Ce que Baekhyun souhaite véritablement c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre en un coup d'oeil. Une personne qui saurait lire en lui pour savoir quand il va bien ou quand il souffre. Quelqu'un qui saurait qu'il déteste pleurer en public et aurait simplement la présence d'esprit de rester là, allongé sur le sol avec lui à regarder le plafond. Il rêve d'une personne qui pourrait régler son ipod à sa place et saurait quelle musique il aimerait écouter en chaque circonstance. C'est sûrement anodin, mais il aspire à rencontrer celle qui comprendra que certains soirs on n'est pas obligé de parler mais que se lover dans le canapé devant la TV peut-être un moyen d'être heureux, ensemble. Des gestes simples, une main qui se tend au réveil, un sourire avant de partir, un baiser en rentrant le soir. C'est ce à quoi il aspire, mais malheureusement les désirs qui paraissent les plus accessibles sont parfois les plus insaisissables. Alors en attendant que ce grand amour viennent éteindre les lumières derrière son passage ou réparer cette maudite étagère dans l'entrée qui persiste à basculer sur elle-même, il se contente de donner de l'amour à ses personnages.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Baekhyun est un « professionnel » dans le roman d'amour. Un jour, alors qu'il était encore étudiant, il avait été contacté par un éditeur qui se disait intéressé par ses écrits. Il avait d’abord été un peu hésitant, ses récits avaient toujours été pour lui un moyen de décompresser, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'investir dans un pari aussi risqué. Il avait fallut de nombreuses semaines à Kim Jongdae pour le convaincre que l'aventure en valait la chandelle. Il avait finit par signer mais à ses conditions. Son nom n'avait jamais été révélé et il continuait ses études d'art, au cas où.   
Désormais, diplôme en poche depuis un an, il continuait sa vie sur les deux fronts. Les revenus que lui apportait ses ouvrages étaient correctes sans être faramineux. Il aurait pu en vivre, mais il préféra garder une occupation qui ne le confinait pas dans son appartement et qui se conciliait avec sa passion pour l'art. Depuis quelques mois maintenant il occupait donc le poste d'assistant auprès d'un galériste. Il s'occupait de chercher de nouveaux talents et de procéder à une première ébauche de leur possible exposition. Son travail lui plaisait, il avait des horaires souples, il rencontrait du monde, mais surtout il voyageait beaucoup. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Baekhyun avait trouvé dans ce mode de transport son atelier de travail préféré. Il aimait cette ambiance restreinte et feutrée. Il s'amusait volontiers à imaginer la vie des autres passagers. Il tentait d'envisager leur vie, ce qu'ils faisaient, d'où ils venaient, où ils allaient et pourquoi. Le microcosme d'une wagon de train lui donnait toujours l'impression de remonter dans le temps, d'être un grand voyageur qui partait à l'aventure, pour mieux en offrir une à ses personnages. 

Alors il en est là encore une fois, wagon 15 place 46, à se torturer les méninges pour trouver une façon réaliste de faire se rencontrer ses protagonistes une nouvelle fois. Il aime faire référence au destin dans ses histoires parce que c'est une puissance en laquelle il veut croire. Même s'il sait que c'est cliché et vieux jeu, il aime assez l'idée qu'un individu n'est jamais vraiment seul et qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre sur la planète destiné à le rencontré et le comprendre mieux que personne. Néanmoins cette fois-ci il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Ses lecteurs semblaient aimer sa plume de romantique, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas leur narrer le même coup du sort à chaque nouvelle romance. Son personnage principal était un homme intègre, simple, qui aimait les choses dans leur routine. Il allait devoir lier son destin à une personne plus jeune, plus dynamique et qui n'évoluait pas forcément dans les mêmes cercles que lui. Trouver l'endroit propice de rencontre de ses personnages était un vrai casse-tête pour Baekhyun. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les clichés vus et revus : on se rentre dedans dans un café, on découvre avoir un ami en commun ou on participe au même événement de charité. Il veut quelque chose de plus neuf, de moins usité et surtout de plus réel. 

Baekhyun souffle tout en laissant son dos se reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il est en manque d'inspiration, il a besoin de trouver de nouvelles idées. Il sait toujours reconnaître le moment où ses doigts ne veulent plus taper furieusement sur le clavier et où il vaut mieux qu'il prenne un pause avant de commencer à écrire des fautes tous les cinq mots. Il a sa petite routine à lui. Quand il sait qu'il est bloqué et qu'il a la chance d'être dans un train – comme c'est le cas à l'instant – il prend son ipod, cale son casque sur ses oreilles et choisi la musique la plus douce de son répertoire. Adossé à son fauteuil, il a alors tous le loisir d'observer ses voisins, de tenter de caler leurs gestes et conversations aux battements de la musique et de se laisser aller. Prenant le temps de détailler les expressions corporels et les détails matériels de ses voisins, il essaie de leur donner des noms, des métiers et des désirs.   
L'homme, place 58 doit être un Lee, c'est probablement un gérant de supermarché ou un petit commerçant. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage, disons qu'il pense à son fils. Oui, son fils cadet, qui vient enfin de décrocher un job. Et il pense à sa fille, Seungmi, qui vient de leur annoncer qu'elle est enceinte. Il pense à sa petite famille et se dit qu'il a de la chance. Il repense à l'anniversaire de sa femme où il se sont réunit tous ensemble et ça le fait sourire. Ce sont les petits moment qu'il faut célébrer et Lee se dit aussi qu'il doit penser à acheter un cadeau pour féliciter sa fille. Un cadeau … oui un cadeau de naissance... 

Ça y est Baekhyun le tiens. Il va les faire se rencontrer dans un magasin. Mais pas n'importe lequel.. un magasin pour bébé. Il va faire de son second personnage un vendeur dans un magasin de naissance.. ça c'est original ! Kris, son personnage principal va devoir y aller parce que sa sœur vient de lui annoncer sa grossesse et c'est là qu'ils vont se rencontrer. En plus, il peut rajouter une intrigue supplémentaire, Kris ne veut pas d'enfant, alors que son âme-sœur en est fou au point d'en avoir fait son métier. Parfait ! 

Un grand sourire collé au visage Baekhyun est content de sa trouvaille. Il remercie Lee mentalement en lui lançant un dernier regard pétillant et se re-penche sur son ordinateur portable. Il fait craquer ses doigts, change sa musique pour une chanson un peu plus rythmée et laisse glisser une fois de plus ses longs doigts sur le clavier. Il en a encore pour presque une heure avant d'arriver à destination, il a largement le temps de poser la discussion entre Kris et sa sœur avant de le décider à se rendre à Moncheun King - grand centre commercial, pour faire ses emplettes – et trouver l'amour de sa vie. 

Se replongeant dans son monde Baekhyun se coupe complètement dans sa bulle, il ne fait plus attention aux haltes du train ou au nombres de gens qui montent et qui descendent. Il est à peine conscient que quelqu'un vient s'asseoir en face de lui.   
Il a apprit au fil de ses voyages qu'il valait toujours mieux laisser les voyageurs s'installer avant de les regarder. Avec sa tête d'homme sympathique, il avait toujours eut la malchance d'attirer toutes les personnes désespérées qui aimaient raconter leur vie aux inconnus dans les transports en commun. Et même si parfois Baekhyun aimait bien ces échanges impromptus et éphémères – il ne remercierait jamais assez cette grand-mère de Changmyi qui l'avait aidé à tisser un passé sombre à son meurtrier de personnage principal – il tenait cette fois-ci une idée et n'avait pas envie de la laisser s'échapper. Il se décida donc à garder la tête baissé et les yeux rivés sur son écran. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait. 

La première chose qui attira son attention, ce fut une odeur. Le parfum que portait cette personne n'était pas fort à proprement parlé, mais il dégageait une fragrance assez particulière. On aurait dit de la menthe et du citron, c'était assez singulier. La curiosité l'emportant, Baekhyun se permit de jeter un coup d’œil de côté. Il ne parvint qu'à voir une paire de bottines marrons et un jeans relevé. Son inconnu était un homme. La teneur du parfum n'en devenait que plus étonnante. Il vissa son regard sur son écran, tentant de se re-concentré. La musique changea dans son casque et il reconnu un de ses airs préférés. Il se sentit sourire bêtement et exercer un léger hochement de tête imprimant le rythme. Il ne se laisserait pas déconcentrer. Il reprit sa rédaction, laissant Kris quitter le building où il travaillait pour le faire rejoindre sa voiture.   
Il aurait aimé réussir à s'investir dans l'histoire mais il sentait quelque chose sur lui. Il se surprit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et reprendre son souffle en se mordant la lèvre, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose de bien plus qu'une odeur mentholée. Il se l'était pourtant interdit mais ce poids le long de son épaule c'était bien un regard. Il sentait comme une chaleur au creux de son cou qui avait tendance à remonter le long de sa mâchoire. N'ayant plus le choix il rompit sa promesse personnelle et releva ses yeux vers l'inconnu au citron. 

Des iris noires. De très très belles iris noires. Il avait l'intention de lancer un regard peu amical à cet inconnu qui venait le déranger dans son récit. De lui faire remballer son regard brûlant mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Quand il releva ses paupières il découvrit que l'inconnu ne portait pas sur lui un regard de feu mais plutôt une chaleur confortable. Il semblait du même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune, les cheveux bruns, des pommettes hautes et ce petit sourire en coin, un peu taquin, un peu coquin. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux et sans vraiment le vouloir Baekhyun rentra dans sa joute.   
Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais ce simple regard sur lui suffit à le clouer sur son siège et à bloquer sa respiration. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Il avait envie de sortir de cette océan noir dans lequel il se noyait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme il l'avait toujours imaginé et pourtant tellement différent en même temps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, les picotements aux bouts des doigts, l'accélération du rythme cardiaque, les jambes en coton. Mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était possible d'avoir des licornes lancés au triple galop dans ses veines qui avaient pour seul but de faire bouillir son sang ? C'était comme dans les livres, non c'est mieux. Il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées, pourtant ce n'étaient que quelques secondes et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'éclaircir le brouillard qui avait établi domicile dans sa tête, c'est l'inconnu qui prit la parole en premier. 

« J'ai l'impression de te déconcentrer dans ton travail ».

La bulle éclate, comme une remontée en surface Baekhyun reprend brusquement conscience de sa musique qui joue en fond dans son casque, des gens autour de lui, du balancement du train sur les rails et son sang remonte d'un coup à son visage le faisant rougir violemment.   
Il n'est pas sûr de la réaction qu'il doit avoir, il sent encore ses jambes flageoler et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? Il se mord la joue et cligne quelques fois des paupières en reprenant sa respiration. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il retire son casque audio et relève ses yeux vers l'inconnu.   
« Comment ? »

L'inconnu sourit. Ce n'est pas une expression qui va jusqu'à ses yeux mais il a ce petit air amusé peint sur le visage et Baek se dit qu'il est en train de faire une bêtise.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu curieux et c'est juste qu'à te voir concentré comme ça, je me demandais juste sur quoi tu travaillais ». 

C'est direct. Mais Baekhyun ne se donne pas le temps de réfléchir. Il répond. Il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si une force le poussait à ne pas faire mourir cette conversation avec l'inconnu. Alors, il répond, tout simplement et en toute honnêteté. 

« J'écris ».

Cette fois-ci l'homme en face se met à rire. C'est un petit éclat, sans extravagance et discret mais Baekhyun se dit que c'est le plus beau rire qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais tu semblais si .. exalté que je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être professionnel. Personne n'est jamais si enthousiaste quand il travaille ».

Baekhyun est perplexe. Généralement il est la personne à qui on racontait sa vie, il n'est pas celui à qui on pose les questions, ou tout simplement pas celui à qui on s'intéresse. D'où vient ce gars qui lui parle si ouvertement et si familièrement ? 

« Et pourtant si, c'est bien pour mon travail. » Il tente de rester ferme dans sa voix et de lui donner de la contenance, surtout quand il ajoute. « Mais pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? Il ne me semble pas que l'on se connaissent ou que nous ayons pu établir que j'étais plus jeune que vous ? ».

L'inconnu se contente de sourire. Il a ses yeux ancré dans ceux de Baekhyun et ne semble pas vouloir les lâcher. Il pose doucement ses mains sur ses genoux et sans ce départir de son rictus il reprend la conversation. 

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison.. ah je crois que je viens de le faire une fois de plus. » Il a un petit rire moqueur. « Je ne me l'explique pas moi non plus, pourquoi je te tutoies. Mais quand on y pense je ne vois pas non plus de bonnes raisons pour te vouvoyer ».

Baekhyun se retient de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Mais qui parle comme ça ? Il sait qu'il devrait porter plus d'attention à la conversation elle-même et que le bon sens serait de lui répliquer qu'il y a des dizaines de raisons qui font qu'on ne parle pas si familièrement aux personnes que l'on vient de rencontrer. Malheureusement sur le moment son cerveau semble n'être en capacité de ce focaliser sur qu'un seul élément à la fois. Et depuis qu'il a ouvert la bouche, Baekhyun est complètement fasciné par la voix de son voisin. Un ton grave, une voix riche et presque – oui il peut se l'avouer – un peu sensuelle. Cet homme est décidément très envoûtant.

« Hum .. si, la bienséance et la.. coutume, veux que par convenance on ne parle pas si.. »

« si.. ? Facilement ? Tu vois j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez triste les rencontres dans le train. Tellement éphémère. On s'assoit à côté d'un inconnu, sans rien savoir de sa vie, sans rien révéler de la sienne. On donne un moment de notre vie à ce silence et on s'en va. N'est-ce pas un peu regrettable ? »

Baekhyun ne sait plus du tout comment il doit réagir. Répondre ou se taire, il est paralysé. Même son corps semble ne plus vouloir répondre à ses volontés puisque ses pupilles restent fixes, ancrées dans le regard de cet homme, ou peut-être que c'est justement sa volonté ? 

« Et en y réfléchissant je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre d'homme qui aime le conventionnel. Donc je vais m'excuser de te parler de façon non-formelle » – il ajoute avec un petit sourire – « tout en continuant de le faire. Mais si tu le permets, je ne m'excuse pas de m'intéresser à toi ». 

« S'intéresser à moi ? »

« Oui, ça m'intrigues, enfin tu m'intrigues. Je prend ce train assez souvent et généralement je ne vois que des passagers obnubilés par leur téléphone ou qui tentent de dormir. Je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ». 

Cet inconnu avait un sourire de dingue. Baekhyun n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. De toute façon il était perdu. Depuis qu'il avait levé ses pupilles et qu'il les avait posé sur cette inconnus, il avait perdu toute force motrice et n'avait pas réussit à impulser à son système nerveux l'information qui l'obligerait à s'en décrocher. Il voulait prendre une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais l'étranger ne souhaitais apparemment pas lui laisser ce répits.

"Jongin. Mon nom, c'est Jongin". En voyant que l'homme en face de lui ne répondait pas il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et ajoute "j'aime assez bien mettre un nom sur un visage. Généralement je suis assez doué avec les noms et surnoms. Personnellement j'ai une bonne tête de Jongin, mais toi, toi je sais pas trop". L'homme ne répond toujours pas. Alors Jongin se penche un peu sur son siège et d'un ton plus bas il entretien la conversation, même si elle semble tourner au monologue, "je commence à être insistant mais normalement c'est le moment ou toi aussi tu me dis ton nom - il se redresse en souriant - ou alors je peux continuer à t'appeler mentalement Sexy mais je suis presque sûr de le laisser échapper à voix haute à un moment ou un autre et tu risque de t'empourprer". 

Baekhyun n'a apparemment pas besoin de cela pour sentir ses joues chauffer. Il écarquille un peu les yeux et sans bien savoir pourquoi il laisse échapper un "Baekhyun" d'un ton brusque. 

Son compagnon de voyage sourit en murmurant son prénom une nouvelle fois "Baekhyun. Oui ça te va comme un gant". Et Baek se maudit intérieurement. D'habitude il ne donne jamais son prénom, il ne laisse pas les inconnus rentrer aussi facilement dans son intimité, surtout quand il est sûr de ne jamais les revoir. 

" Bon alors dis moi Baekhyun. Tu m'as dis écrire d'une façon très vague, et que ta prose actuelle était professionnelle. Je suis toujours aussi curieux de savoir sur quoi tu travailles". 

Baekhyun prend le temps de se redresser dans son fauteuil. Il ferme son ordinateur, il sait très bien qu'il est désormais incapable d'ajouter une ligne de plus à son roman, même pas un mot supplémentaire. Il est bien trop troublé pour ça. Son voisin semble prendre son geste pour un signe de retrait car il se penche une fois de plus sur son siège pour se rapprocher et se racle la gorge. 

"Mais oui, où ais-je la tête, je pose bien trop de questions. Je te demande ce que moi même je ne fais pas". Il décoche à Baekhyun un grand sourire plein de dents et continue de parler. "Moi je suis vétérinaire. C'est pour ça que je prend ce train aussi souvent. J'ai des patients, enfin des propriétaires de patients, qui habitent en dehors de Séoul et j'y vais pour des suivis réguliers. Ah et pour la question du tutoiement, hum j'ai vingt-sept ans. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois beaucoup plus vieux. Je suis même presque persuadé qu'on a le même âge". Il se redresse et d'un signe de la tête il invite son compagnon à le contredire. 

C'est absolument hors de contrôle, Baekhyun est totalement incapable de ne pas se livrer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur des sons qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir voulu émettre. 

"Non j'ai vingt-huit ans"

Jongin éclate d'un rire clair.

"Devrais-je donc t'appeler Hyung alors. Je préférais bien plus Sexy". 

Baekhyun à un sursaut " Non !". Il regarde autour de lui, autant pour s'assurer que personne n'a entendu le sobriquet de son voisin que pour s'excuser de son éclat. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Aucun des deux ! "

Jongin se pose contre son dossier avec un sourire satisfait.

"D'accord, d'accord ! Mais vas-tu finir par satisfaire ma curiosité ?"

Baekhyun le regarde d'un air interdit, et quand Jongin lui désigne son ordinateur fermé du menton, il laisse échapper dans un souffle : "Ah.., je suis romancier". Il était déjà surpris d'avoir révéler cette information, mais il ne sais plus à quels démon se vouer quand il s'entend ajouter des précisions. "J'écris des romans érotiques". 

Jongin en face ne sais plus non plus s'il doit éclater de rire ou garder cet air ahuri sur le visage. C'est un mélange des deux qu'il présente quand il répond à son tour. 

"Des romans érotiques hein ! hum ! Je ne l'aurais pas deviné de moi même je pense. Mais avec ça tu m'intrigues encore plus". Il se rapproche de la tablette centrale et laisse sa main flotter à quelques centimètre de l'ordinateur. "Je sais que je dépasse déjà toutes les limites imposées par la - qu'est-ce c'était déjà - la courtoisie ? la bienséance ? - mais là il faut absolument que je vois ça. Je meurt de curiosité". Son ton est ironique mais amical. 

Baek réagit au quart de tour, il agrippe son ordinateur et le colle sur son torse. "Non, non ! c'est.. c'est en brouillon ! je déteste montrer mes histoires quand elles sont en cours". 

"Mais il faut t'arracher les informations et tu ne laisses rien transparaître. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu écris des textes érotiques et ne rien ajouter". Jongin insistes, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il sent que l'homme en face de lui à déjà baissé sa garde. "Tu me laisses deviner alors ? Tu écris de charmantes histoires un peu historiques où les personnages passent de la haine à l'amour ? non ? trop cliché c'est sûr. Hum.. tu écrits à la française sur des amours psychologiques et poétiques ? Non plus ? Alors peut-être que c'est simplement très bestiale ou la fille..

"Non ! j'écris des histoires gay ! ". Baek n'a aucune idée d'où lui vient cette sincérité. Mais il vient de la laisser sortir. Oui Byun Baekhyun, hétéro, aime - à ses heures perdues - devenir un romancier de textes érotiques gays ! 

Quand Baekhyun avait commencer à écrire des histoires romantiques, il avait été très avare en détails. Il ne voulait pas assommer ses lecteurs avec de longues descriptions ou les personnages échangeaient de flamboyantes déclarations au milieu de leurs attouchements. Il aimait laisser l'imagination à ses lecteurs et refermait toujours la porte de la chambre à coucher avant qu'un œil externe n'ai pu les observer.   
Il avait pensé pendant un moment que c'était sa pudeur qui lui faisait écourter les moments intimes dans sa prose. Cependant avec le temps il s'était rendu compte que sa plume était toujours beaucoup plus fertile quand il écrivait des histoires qu'il avait pleinement imaginé plutôt que celles dont son quotidien pouvait l'inspirer. Il était bien plus à l'aise pour écrire les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et que donc il ne pouvait pas déprécier. Garder cette part de mystère lui permettait de conserver le fantasme.   
Finalement de fil en aiguille sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était laissé embarqué. Il avait commencé par écrire des histoires d'amour platoniques entre hommes, puis certaines plus abouties et il avait fini - presque impulsivement et inconsciemment - par concrétiser charnellement le désir de ses personnages et de ne plus rien laisser à l'imagination. Il fut surprit de constater qu'au lieu de s'en plaindre, la grande majorité de ses lecteurs - dont beaucoup de lectrices - étaient très satisfait de ce changement. Le genre s'était depuis longtemps établi désormais et, si Baekhyun continuait à laisser la romance dominer ses œuvres, il les saupoudrait de moments brûlants sans plus aucun embarras. 

Ce fait était peut-être une nouvelle raison qui expliquait pourquoi le jeune homme ne parlait pas de sa seconde profession à ses amis. Qu'il n'en parlait même jamais, à personne. Il était donc d'autant plus étonnant que pour cet étranger dont il ne connaissait rien de plus que le prénom, il se livrait aussi facilement. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour que Baekhyun se sente à ce point figé dans son siège, le cœur en artifice et les cordes vocales déliées? C'en était symptomatique et inquiétant, il ne réfléchissait pas une seule seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche et répondait mécaniquement à Jongin, en toute sincérité.

Portant de suite sa main à sa bouche, Baekhyun prend la mesure de ce qu'il vient de révéler. Il lui faut une respiration supplémentaire pour oser relever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser, et regarder son voisin. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il va trouver dans les prunelles brunes de Jongin : de la peur ? du dégoût ? de l'incompréhension ? Il s'attend tellement à une expression négative qu'il ne sait comment réagir quand la seule chose qu'il rencontre c'est de l'amusement. De l'amusement et peut-être quelque chose de plus qui fait briller un peu plus ses prunelles et étirer les coins de sa bouche en un sourire malicieux ; mais dont Baekhyun est incapable de donner un nom pour l'instant.   
Il repose lentement son ordinateur qu'il serrait toujours contre lui et presse ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Il ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Doit-il parler en premier ? Se justifier ? Non, il combat mentalement cette idée, il n'a pas à le faire ! Mais que doit-il faire ? Il lance un regard interrogateur à son voisin, il attend une réaction de sa part. Mais Jongin ne fait que sourire. Sourire et laisser ses paupières jouer les timides pendant qu'il se mordille les lèvres.  
"Intéressant, mille fois plus intéressant". Il laisse un grand souffle sortir de sa gorge et il éclate de rire. 

C'est un rire dont Baekhyun se souviendra pour longtemps, il en est certain. Un rire joyeux, qui atteint ses yeux et transforme son visage en un immense sourire lumineux. Baekhyun sait qu'avec son âme d'artiste il s'est déjà surprit à contempler des individus, à remarquer la beauté qu'il y a en chacun d'entre-eux et en ce moment il est sûr d'une chose : la plus grande beauté de Jongin c'est ce rire, ce sourire de fou qui réchauffe comme un feu et adoucit comme une caresse. 

" Tu va me rendre dingue Sexy !"

C'est sûr ! Baekhyun est certain d'être rouge écrevisse en cet instant. Cet homme lui fait un rentre dedans flagrant et lui au lieu de le repousser il lui avoue écrire des histoires érotiques gay ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, il était hétéro ! Comment mieux envoyer de faux signaux, il se le demandait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rentrer dans son jeu comme ça ? Baekhyun n'avait jamais été attiré par les mecs ? A la rigueur il avait convenu qu'Adam Lévine des Maroon 5 était sexy ou qu'il pouvait comprendre que le chanteur Lu Han pouvait plaire aux deux sexes mais c'était tout !  
Pourquoi ce mec là lui faisait il tel effet ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas tourner gay juste parce que ce gars lui avait dit qu'il était sexy ? C'était quand même pas la première fois. Il ne se l'expliquait décidément pas et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait stupide à rester comme ça, rougissant et gauche, vissé sur son siège. 

Il avait complètement perdu de vu la réalité autour : son histoire abandonnée sur son ordinateur, sa musique qui jouait encore toute seule dans son casque et le train qui continuait inexorablement son chemin.

Il a un sursaut en y repensant : le train ! 

Il relève les yeux et voit que Jongin est en train de lui parler, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il balance son regard plus loin se redressant sur son siège. Il trouve enfin l'écran numérique et voit avec stupeur qu'ils viennent juste de dépasser son arrêt. Lui qui était toujours prudent avec les horaires ! Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, tellement obnubilé par ce Jongin. 

Se reprenant vivement, il se lève d'un bond, attrape son manteau et commence à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il ose un regard à son voisin qui s'est tendu sur son siège et lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

\- Je dois partir, lui dit précipitamment Baekhyun en enfilant sa veste, j'ai loupé mon arrêt il faut que je sortes". 

Le jeune homme commence à se dégager de son siège et lance un dernier coup d'oeil à l'inconnu - mais doit-il encore l'appeler ainsi? Doit-il prendre congé de Jongin ? Quoi faire, quoi lui dire ? 

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, une voix dans le haut parleur annonce le prochain arrêt, il doit absolument sortir ! Il esquisse un pas en arrière, Jongin se relève sur son siège. Il a un regard un peu implorant, il lui demande très rapidement son numéro de téléphone. 

Baekhyun hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais ressenti un truc comme ça ; mais sa raison semble pencher sur la logique et il se surprend à se morigéner : c'est un mec et il ne le connaît même pas ! Il faut qu'il arrête de déconner. 

Soudain le train s'ébranle une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter. Une jeune femme pousse Baekhyun en se frayant un chemin vers la sortie et ré-freinant son envie d'y repenser, il suit sa première initiative. Sans lui lancer un dernier coup d’œil - brutalisant son nerf optique qui semble pour le coup avoir eu un vrai coup de cœur pour Jongin et vouloir retourner à sa contemplation - il se retourne et serre plus fort la lanière de son sac tandis qu'il descend précipitamment du train. 

 

C'est le courant d'air froid qui le surprend le premier. Il laisse le flot des voyageurs pressés le dépasser. C'est comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. D'un rêve ou d'un fantasme. Baekhyun se sent encore tout engourdi. Il a besoin de reprendre quelques respirations, de se secouer la tête ; avant de lui aussi finalement reprendre le chemin de la gare. 

Mais que vient-il de faire ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui vient de laisser passer son arrêt parce qu'il était trop obnubilé par un mec ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ! Se sent-il seul à ce point ! Il se maudit intérieurement. La station dans laquelle il vient de descendre est celle la plus proche de sa destination initiale mais elle est aussi trop petite pour avoir un bon réseau de transport. Il regarde nerveusement sa montre. Il va être en retard ! Son client l'attend. Il peste une nouvelle fois et se décide à appeler un taxi. Ces foutues iris noires vont finalement lui coûter un bras. 

 

De son côté Jongin n'est pas moins chamboulé. Il s'était levé au moment où Baekhyun avait échappé à sa vue et c'est un peu sonné qu'il se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil.   
Non ! Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper comme ça ? 

Jongin l'avait dit lui même, il prenait ce train régulièrement. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce trajet : un peu long, pas trop de monde mais toujours trop pour lui. Ce matin, comme les autres fois, il n'était pas spécialement guilleret de ce retrouver à la gare. Cependant la pensée de retrouver Seungjin et Yooni, suffisait à lui redonner le moral. Ce jeune couple agriculteurs venaient venaient juste de se lancer dans leur affaire et n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens. Ils avaient eu du mal à trouver un vétérinaire qui acceptait de se déplacer. Les animaux ce n'étaient pas ce qu'il manquait à Séoul mais les professionnels préféraient bien plus sécuriser leur clientèle en animaux domestiques que de ce déplacer pour des poules et des chèvres. Cela avait été un soulagement quand ils avaient rencontré Jongin. Ils étaient toujours aux petits soin pour lui. C'est bel et bien le thé corsé et les petits gâteaux de Seugjin qui avaient donné du courage à Jongin pour monter dans le train ce matin. 

Malheureusement ce dernier était comme d'habitude. Il y retrouvait des yeux fixés sur des écrans de téléphone ou clos pour un second sommeil. Laissant son esprit divaguer, ce n'était qu'en surprenant un balancement de tête que son regard le sortit de ces idées sombres.   
La vingtaine, châtain, chemise bleu et veste bordeaux posée à côté de lui ; oui ce mec était canon. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était ses doigts qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre de son clavier pendant que sa tête se balançait au rythme d'une chanson apparemment entraînante. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui. Au contraire des autres passagers amorphes et apathique, ce jeune homme semblait totalement plongé dans son travail, dans sa bulle bienheureuse. Et Jongin trouva ça sexy. 

Une personne passionné, qui aimait ce qu'il faisait et diffusait sa bonne humeur gratuitement. Sans s'en rendre compte il se surprit à se rapprocher du jeune homme pour l'observer. Il commença à se poser pleins de questions : ce qu'il faisait ? Où il allait ? Il y avait quelque chose de très attirant et de fascinant. 

Sans plus y réfléchir il prit la place libre juste en face de lui et sourit autant pour lui même que pour l'inconnu quand il réalisa qu'il le fixait sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Il se mit à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ce gars avait un corps à se damner, un corps fin mais qui semblait musclé, de larges épaules et deux yeux en amandes totalement grisante. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher du regard, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce noeud dans l'estomac et ce vibrant frisson qui appelait une peau contre la sienne.

Jongin avait très vite su pour son homosexualité. Loin d'en faire son sordide secret il embrassa cette facette de son identité. Il assumait pleinement sa sexualité sans pour autant se faire le porte-parole de la communauté. Il avait toujours pensé que moins on en faisait, plus cela paraissait normal. Il avait du essuyer quelques insultes et injustices mais rien qui ne l'ai mis à terre. Au contraire, à devoir plus se battre pour se faire reconnaître, il s'était formé une détermination de fer. Quand il voulait quelque chose il savait faire preuve d’opiniâtreté et de ténacité. Et ce mec, bien trop beau pour son propre bien, allait bientôt le découvrir lui aussi. 

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait imaginé. L'inconnu était bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et bien plus tentant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le rencontrait que maintenant ? Sa manie de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres quand il était gêné, sa franchise si innocente et ses sourires mutins : il était parfait. Intoxiqué de sa simple présence, Jongin se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse un truc, qu'il marque à tous prix son esprit pour que Baekhyun ne l'oublie pas. Qu'il le chamboule assez pour se donner l'occasion de se revoir. Il avait eu la conversation la plus absurde et la plus passionnante de sa vie. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'en un quart de seconde Baekhyun parte comme ça, sans un mot et sans un regard ? 

Assit sur son fauteuil, Jongin n'arrive pas à se chasser Baekhyun de la tête. Il se repasse la conversation en boucle, en se maudissant de n'avoir pas réussit à lui soutirer son numéro de téléphone. Lui qui d'habitude savait si bien y faire pour charmer ses proies, avait laissé filer le temps comme s'il lui appartenait. Comment le revoir ? Il savait si peu de chose. Il doutait fortement de pouvoir le retrouver grâce à sa profession, on utilisait peu souvent son vrai nom quand on était auteur. 

Passant une main de ses cheveux, il souffle un grand coup avant que son oeil tombe sur un morceau de papier blanc. Une carte de visite. S'empressant de la prendre, il la lit rapidement. 

Galerie d'art Kim

Les coordonnées sont précises. Il est certain que cette carte n'était pas là avant, Baekhyun a dû la laisser tomber. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un faible indice mais c'est mieux que rien. 

Jongin retrouve un sourire coquin. Il ne sait pas encore comment, ni combien de temps cela prendra ; mais Baekhyun sera à lui.


	2. Te retrouver

Tu m'attendais - Chapitre 2

Quand Baekhyun se réveille le lendemain, il est éreinté. Des iris noir l'ont empêché de dormir et cela l’agace. Il s'en veut de se sentir encore troublé par cet inconnu. Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer ! Bon, techniquement pas un mec si, mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il se dit qu'il devait prendre cela comme un déclencheur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était sorti avec quelqu'un et c'était seulement sa solitude qui parlait. Rien qu'un bon petit dejeuner et une matinée d'écriture ne saurait combler.  
Il se résout à chasser Jongin de ses pensées et à sortir de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il enfile des vêtements confortables et descend au bout de la rue acheter de quoi se préparer un petit-déjeuner conséquent. Il monte le son de son iPod et profite de l'air frais du matin pour se revigorer. Il inspire cette belle matinée comme il expire Jongin hors de sa mémoire. Sa tentative ne reste fructueuse qu'un moment. Après avoir mangé, il s'est attablé à son bureau et à reprit le cours de son écriture. Le dernier album de son groupe préféré en fond, il réussit à rattacher sa concentration à son travail. Il se surprend à humer les notes de Forever et cela le fait sourire. Il a retrouvé l'inspiration et il sent que ce sera une bonne matinée de travail. Il est bien content d'être samedi, la galerie est fermée pour le week-end et il va pouvoir rester tranquillement chez lui pour avancer son histoire.  
Néanmoins toutes les bonnes intentions du monde n'y font rien. Il en est au moment où Kris a repéré le vendeur dans le magasin d'enfant. Il sait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son plan narratif est tout tracé : on Kris est détaché et assez distant, le vendeur tente subtilement de flirter. Il veut quelque chose de somme toute assez banal mais surtout tout en douceur. Il a déjà tout planifié, il sait ce qu'il doit écrire, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il donne à Kris une intensité qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de lui attribuer. Pourtant les mots viennent d'eux-même et quand c'est le cas généralement Baekhyun laisse faire. Ses doigts glissent naturellement sur le clavier et il ne se pose pas de question. C'est finalement un petit mot, qui semble briller de mille feux sur le fond blanc qui finit par le faire tiquer. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas quand il se surprend à laisser les lèvres de Kris laisser échapper le sobriquet de "Sexy". Mais qu'est qui ne va pas chez lui ?  
Comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge, il se secoue la tête espérant remettre ses idées en place. Il remonte progressivement le fil de son fichier et constate désarçonner que c'est la conversation entière de Jongin qu'il vient de consigner. Les mots y sont, ancrés noir sur blanc, comme si sont inconscient les avait tellement tourné dans tous les sens qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse s'échapper. Ou pire encore, comme si sa mémoire avait peur de pouvoir les oublier et voulait à tout prix en laisser un trace. Jongin le hantait-il au point qu'il prenne déjà le monopole de ses pensées ? Impensable, déraisonnable !  
Baekhyun lance un dernier regard dépité à son ordinateur avant de brusquement le refermer. Hors de question qu'il se laisse piégé ! Pour ce qu'il en savait ce Jongin savait y faire en belle parole, il était peu être maître dans le maniement de cet art, Baekhyun n'allait pas en plus lui concéder le crédit de les coucher sur papier. Peut-être faisait-il se numéro à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin ? Peut-être n'était-il que cela, que des belles paroles dans un corps divin ? Baekhyun se reprit mentalement d'avoir ce genre de penser. Non, non et encore non ! Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser à tout cela, la conversation d'hier ne signifiait rien.  
Attrapant son téléphone, il compose le numéro de son ami et lui demande rapidement de le retrouver dans quelques heures à la salle de sport où ils ont l'habitude d'aller. Extérioriser, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. 

Si l'un souhaitait désespérément l'effacer de ses souvenirs, l'autre au contraire s'y accrochait fermement. Jongin avait passé lui aussi une petite nuit, mais pour une tout autre raison. Rejoindre son appartement la veille lui avait fait se sentir plus seul que n'importe quel autre soir. Il avait sentit toute la journée la carte de visite lui chauffer la peau au travers de sa porte de jean. Comme un adolescent transit, il avait mis sa main dans sa poche une bonne douzaine de fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Et quand enfin il arriva chez lui, il n'avait qu'une idée, aller fouiller sur internet pour trouver le plus d'infos. Malheureusement, au moment où il s'asseyait enfin devant son ordinateur, il ne put retenir un sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude le submerger. Il avait pensé à ce mec depuis la matinée, mais quand enfin venait la fin de la journée, la seule chose qu'il avait c'était un bout de carton, qui lui offrait plus d'énigmes que d'informations. N'était-ce pas totalement déraisonné de craquer ainsi pour un étranger ? Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de suivre son coeur, de se lancer à corps perdu dans une relation. Cela ne lui avait laissé que des cicatrices et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait désormais celui qui prend les décisions dans ses rencontres. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais dominé et serait extrêmement prudent avant de donner, et son coeur et sa confiance. Pourtant à se voir fébrile devant son ordinateur, désespéré de ne jamais pouvoir revoir son inconnu du train, il se demanda qui était réellement le plus dépendant.  
Chassant les mauvaises idées d'un revers de tête, il se décida à ne pas se laisser abattre et souffla un grand coup avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de son côté. Le site de la galerie était en rénovation, il y avait très peu de données concernant le propriétaire ou le personnel. Parvenant à dénicher toutefois les coordonnées, il fut doublement déçu quand il découvrit que l'établissement était fermé pour les deux prochains jours et qu'il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'au lundi.  
Les heures suivantes furent les pires. Il tenta de faire comme d'habitude. Il préparera son repas, rédigea et ordonna ses consultations de la journée et répondit à ses mails, mais il avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Baekhyun le suivre dans chacun de ses mouvement. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il était parfait. Se couchant tôt, il passa les heures de la nuit à redessiner mentalement les lignes de son corps. Il fallait absolument qu'il le revoit et ces deux prochains seraient de la pure torture. 

"- Baek stoppe ! Mais arrête tu m'épuise !  
\- Sehun arrête de te plaindre c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je complique ma routine.  
\- Que tu la complique oui, mais pas que tu nous la transforme en entraînement militaire. Tu comptes rester sur cette barre de traction jusqu'à que tes bras lâchent ou tu vas finalement te décider à descendre ? "  
Baekhyun se laisse tomber au sol et attrape sa bouteille d'eau avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur un banc à côté de Sehun. Il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement avant de boire une longue gorgé. Son ami l'inspecte de la tête aux pieds, il lance une moue dubitative à son tee shirt trempé et ses joues rouges.  
"- Bon tu m'explique maintenant ? "  
Baekhyun le regarde interdit.  
"- T'expliquer quoi ? "  
Sehun roule des yeux avant de lui mettre un coup de coude et lui désigner du menton la serviette qu'il vient de se passer sur le visage.  
"- M'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de dégouliner sur ma serviette et - non non garde là j'en veux plus - et pourquoi cela fait plus d'une heure que tu t'acharnes sur ces pauvres machines qui ne t'ont rien fait ?  
\- Je ne m'acharne sur rien du tout. Je voulais juste faire un peu de sport, sortir un peu.  
\- Baek !" Le jeune homme passe ses jambes de chaque côté du banc pour faire face à son ami et lui lance un regard peu convaincu. "Si tu veux vraiment "sortir" tu ne vas pas à la salle de sport. A la rigueur tu vas faire un tour dans un parc. C'est l'activité la plus physique que tu pourrais faire, parce qu'essentiellement tu finis toujours dans un resto à te gaver de jjajamong. Ne cherches même pas à démentir ! Mais aussi, parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu essayer autant de fois - en vain, mais passons - de lever ces fameux poids de 30kg, c'était parce que tu t'étais disputé avec tes parents et que tu avais besoin de te vider. Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas."  
Sachant très bien que Sehun ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas confesser, Baekhyun choisi de dire la vérité, enfin une partie.  
\- C'est pas grand chose, je n'arrive pas à écrire.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois et tu n'as jamais eu le besoin de l'extériorisé en donnant un coup de chaud au rameur."  
Baekhyun souffle. Bien sûr que Sehun allait le cuisiner, il le connaissait trop bien. Il aurait du appeler Jongdae ou Minseok ! Oui Minseok ça aurait été parfait. Son ami était toujours très compréhensif et n'aurait jamais eu l'indiscrétion de Sehun. Baekhyun se demanda mentalement pourquoi il avait fait ce choix aussi peu judicieux et puis il se souvint de Mae Lin. Cela aurait sûrement été plus compliqué de demander conseil à son ami quand ce dernier devait jongler entre les couches et le biberons. Et même s'il adorait la fille de son ami, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à faire semblant de ne pas le voir gazouiller ou à devoir jouer à peek-a-bou.  
\- C'est rien. Y a juste .." Le regard insistant de Sehun le poussa à tout déballer en bloc. "Y a juste ce gars hier dans le train. C'était étrange. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi hier et on a parlé un peu. Je pense qu'il m'a fait du rentre-dedans et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense". La vérité était sortie mais enrobé d'un bel euphémisme. Il était plus que certain que Jongin avait flirté avec lui, tout comme il était tout aussi évident qu'il avait fait plus qu'y "repenser". Jongin avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était repassé la conversation, où il avait tenté de se souvenir des traits et détails de son inconnu, ou encore des fois où il avait culpabilisé de l'avoir quitter comme ça.  
"- Et ?"  
Sehun venait de le ramener sur terre. Désorienté, il regarda son ami, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
"- Comment ça, "et"?  
\- Ce gars a flirté avec toi, et ?" Sehun voyait bien qu'il y avait plus que Baekhyun ne souhaitait en dire. "Tu y penses parce qu'il était affreux et que tu te sens vexé ? ou..  
\- Non ! Non il était pas moche." Baekhyun avait répondu un peu trop vite et cela fit sourire Sehun. Il avait donc bien cerné la situation.  
\- Baek relax ! Ce gars était mignon et tu te sens flatté, c'est tout à fait naturel. Moi aussi ça m'arrive. Des fois - bon souvent - je me fait abordé par une fille ou par un mec - si l'un ou l'autre est canon ça me fait plaisir. Rien là dedans ne porte à conséquence.  
Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Sehun ! Tu es bi ! Bien sûr que tu t'en fiches !  
\- Je ne suis pas bi ! … pas vraiment, je ne me suis juste pas encore décidé ! Les deux ont des avantages. Mais, ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'affecte ?  
Baekhyun aurait pu faire l'autruche. Il y pensa un instant. Démentir et affirmer que Jongin ne l'affectait pas. Mais ce serait mentir. Il y avait repensé toute la soirée, avait soigneusement consigné leur conversation ce matin. Il en était même rendu à se confier à Sehun !! Le pire conseiller en amour qu'il connaisse. Non mentir ne servirait à rien. Jongin avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.  
\- Je sais pas. C'est juste.. ça m'est resté dans la tête.  
\- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps. Ta dernière copine ça remonte et tu sors pas beaucoup. Te prends pas la tête ! Ce qu'il te faut c'est te remettre en selle et …  
Baekhyun le stoppa d'un coup de serviette sur l'épaule. Il savait que Sehun allait lui répéter son monologue sur les bienfaits de l'amour sans attache. Malheureusement Baekhyun n'était pas du tout dans l'optique d'avoir des aventures sans lendemain. Néanmoins Sehun avait raison. Jongin était un déclic pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau et essaie de rencontrer de nouvelles personne.  
D'un air décidé il reprit son entraînement.  
Le lendemain fut une meilleure journée. Se levant tôt, Baekhyun hésita un long instant devant son écran d'ordinateur avant de finalement décider de laisser le texte tel quel. Au moins c'était novateur. Il n'avait jamais fait évoluer des personnages qui ressemblait à Jongin, sûr d'eux, déterminé et drôle. De plus, il voulait que ses personnages soit attachants mais pas trop parfait. Baekhyun avait toujours privilégié le charme à la beauté. Les romans qui ne ferait évoluer que des top models, finissent toujours par exaspérer le lecteur. Baekhyun, lui, préférait le possible et l'ordinaire. Cependant, si quelqu'un aussi beau que Jongin existait véritablement, ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter ses lecteurs.  
Prenant sa décision, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas si mal de changer un peu sa version d'origine. Il conserva la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jongin. La laissa filtrer au travers des lèvres de Kris et de son compagnon. La suite fut plus malaisée à enchaîner. N'ayant plus de modèle sur lequel s'appuyer, il tenta d'imaginer la suite de leurs aventures en s'interdisant toute impulsion pour essayer de se projeter – Jongin et lui même – dans cette suite.  
La journée passa très vite et le soir il appela ses parents. Il eu un sourire mélancolique à entendre sa mère vitupérer après lui parce qu'il ne venait pas assez les voir et surtout, parce que quand il venait il était toujours seule. Sa mère avait toujours voulu le voir heureux, malheureusement sa définition du bonheur ne passait que par le couple. Il était donc habituer depuis longtemps à ces longues litanies. Dans un sens il comprenait le point de vu de sa mère et le jalousait un peu. Elle avait rencontré son père jeune et il avait été – et est toujours – le grand amour de sa vie, le seul homme. Sans se faner avec les années, ils formaient toujours un couple très uni et très complice. C'était exactement ce à quoi Baekhyun aspirait et il comprenait que sa mère le veuille pour lui.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva le lundi matin, devant la galerie où il travaillait et Sehun était déjà là.  
Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à trouver un travail. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche et un faible bagage universitaire, les contrats de travail s'étaient toujours enchaînés, court et nombreux. Voyant que son patron n'arrivait pas à conserver un réceptionniste efficace et volontaire, Baekhyun lui avait timidement proposé la candidature de son ami. Il avait été ravi de découvrir que Sehun s'épanouissait dans le poste. Il avait le contact facile avec les clients et artistes. Très curieux, il avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur l'art et s'intéressait de près aux collections que proposait la galerie. C'était très agréable de pouvoir travailler ensemble et c'est avec un grand sourire que Baekhyun dépose une gobelet de café sur sa table avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son patron.  
\- Mr Kim ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je vous apporte votre café !  
Assis à son bureau, un portfolio en face de lui, le propriétaire de la galerie se met à rire.  
\- Baek il n'y a personne, pas besoin de passer pour l'assistant exemplaire.  
Il se penche pour attraper le gobelet.  
\- Lait ? Sans sucre ?  
\- L'ais-je déjà pris autrement ?  
\- Tu es le meilleur ! Ah ! J'ai regardé les échantillons que tu m'a ramené la semaine dernière. Il est assez prometteur ce jeune artiste.. hum  
\- Kim Junmyeon.  
\- Oui Kim Junmyeon c'est cela. Tu l'as trouvé comment ?  
\- Assez réservé. Il ne veut pas que son quotidien soit bousculé. Il a commencé à dessiné pour sa nièce qui était très malade. Avec le temps il s'est rendu compte que les gens aimait son travail. Apparemment il n'a pas véritablement besoin d'argent, il fait cela pour le plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il souhaite effectivement exposer, il avait l'air assez réticent.  
\- C'est dommage. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui pourraient être intéressé par son travail. Il faudra que tu retournes le voir pour comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment.  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
Baekhyun se retourne et se dirige vers la porte. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à poser la main sur la poignée, son patron le fait se retourner.  
\- Ah au fait ! J'ai eu un coup de fil pour toi.  
Mr Kim à un énorme sourire collé au visage, il se retient apparemment de rire et Baekhyun se demande dans qu'elle misère il s'est encore fourré.  
\- Une jeune femme. Elle avait une jolie voix. J'ai un peu insisté et elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait pour l'agence CupidNow. Elle avait besoin de te joindre pour compléter ton profil. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais inscrit sur un site de rencontre !  
\- Quoi ! Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas …  
Baekhyun ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a jamais été sur ce site. Ah moins que … oh non !  
\- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone hier soir et elle était particulièrement insistante. Elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir orchestrer tout cela.  
Le directeur ne peut se retenir, cette fois-ci il éclate de rire.  
\- C'est ta mère qui t'as inscrit sur ce site de blind date ? Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas pire !  
\- Ne rit pas ! Oh non ! Si jamais quelqu'un rappelle et se renseigne sur moi, je ne travaille pas ici on est d'accord ?  
\- Oui oui t'inquiètes je filtrerais mais quand même c'est ..  
\- Non ! Non ! Minseok tu n'as pas envie de finir cette phrase !  
Prenant une moue boudeuse et soupirant une dernière fois Baekhyun quitte le bureau en laissant son patron, Kim Minseok, hilare et souriant. Comment sa mère avait pu lui faire cela ? Il n'était quand même pas désespéré à ce point, si ? Chassant cette idée de sa tête et priant pour arriver à se sortir rapidement de cette situation, il se dirige vers son bureau.

Lundi, enfin. Prenant son emploi du temps léger comme un signe, Jongin se leva de bonne humeur. Commençant plus tôt que l'ouverture de la galerie, il eu le temps de voir trois patients différents avoir de pouvoir enfin s'enfermer dans son bureau.  
Il se morigène encore une fois en sentant son coeur s'emballer tandis qu'il prend le combiné de téléphone. Devait-il vraiment réagir comme un lycéen ? Prenant une grande respiration, il serre fort la carte de visite dans sa main et compose le numéro indiqué.  
Après quelques sonneries c'est la voix d'un jeune homme qui lui répond. Un texte normé, une politesse professionnelle. Jongin savait bien qu'il ne devait pas espérer tomber directement sur Baekhyun, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une pointe de déception quand il se rend compte que la voix de l'autre côté du combiné, n'était pas celle attendu. Jeune et grave, un joli timbre mais pas celui escompté.  
La personne répète .  
Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Hum.. oui. Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un du nom de Baekhyun vous disiez quelque chose ? Un client ou un employé »  
Oh euh .. un instant s'il-vous-plaît ».  
Jongin serre plus fort le combiné, et il n'entend qu'un chuchotement inintelligible avant que cela ne soit remplacé par une musique. Il reconnaît immédiatement la musique. Rythm After Summer de CBX, son ex adorait cette chanson. Chassant ces vieux souvenirs en secouant la tête, il attend impatient que le réceptionniste reprenne le combiné. Pourquoi un tel suspense ? 

De l'autre côté du combiné, l'interlocuteur est tout aussi circonspect. Sehun tiens fermement le téléphone dans sa main, la paume collé à la partie inférieure comme s'il voulait masqué le moindre son.  
« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Minseok en face de lui n'a pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Si Baekhyun veut confier à Sehun ses mésaventures il le fera lui même.  
« Baekhyun est victime d'hammeçonnage téléphonique. Pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des clients réguliers fais comme si tu ne le connaissait pas. Il ne travaille pas ici et tu ne le connais pas. Ok ? »  
Sehun, hoche la tête signe qu'il a comprit.  
« Bien, Monsieur Kim. »  
Le jeune homme reprend sa place, bien droit derrière son bureau, et stoppe la musique d'attente. Mince il a encore renvoyé la playist de son ipod plutôt que celle de la galerie. En se mordant les lèvre il reprend l'appel.  
Oui Monsieur ? Vous – êtes toujours en ligne ?  
Une voix grave lui répond :  
Oui, oui je suis là.  
Oui Monsieur, je suis vraiment navré, je viens de vérifier dans nos fichiers mais personne ne correspond à ce nom.  
Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai personnellement reçu une carte de visite de votre galerie de sa part ». Jongin se dit qu'un petit mensonge lui permettra d'avoir plus d'informations. Il est sûr que Baekhyun avait cette carte, c'est presque comme s'il lui avait donné en là laissant là, non ? Il est récompensé en sentant une seconde d'hésitation de la part de son interlocuteur. Pourtant la réponse reste ferme.  
Non Monsieur, je peux vous affirmez que personne de ce nom ne travaille ici. Et nous ne connaissons personne de ce nom. Je suis désolé.  
La voix se fait définitive. Sehun se demande si l'étranger va encore insister. Cependant la personne reste poli, assurément déçu – il peut l'entendre parfaitement – mais après un au revoir conventionnel, elle raccroche.  
Le jeune homme se demande bien qui cela pouvait être. Cette voix sombre l'a intrigué. Il a hâte de la pause pour aller satisfaire sa curiosité auprès de la source en elle-même. Il sait que Baek ne peut rien lui cacher. Sehun sourit tout seul, dans quelle misère sont ami s'était-il encore fourré ? 

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourquoi est-il si déçu ? Quelles chances y avait-il pour que le Monsieur Kim de la galerie Kim soit un Baekhyun Kim. Une chose cependant le chiffonne. Pourquoi le faire attendre pour finalement lui dire qu'aucun Baekhyun ne travaille dans la galerie. Dans une grande entreprise il peut comprendre que le réceptionniste ne connaisse pas les noms de tous les employés, mais dans une galerie d'art ? Pourquoi cette hésitation avant de répondre ? L'officier d'accueil aurait dû lui répondre au quart de seconde. Et il y a aussi ce chuchotement et cette seconde troublée avant la réponse finale.  
Jongin est perplexe et déçu. Il est surtout très désappointé. C'est la première fois qu'il a aussi peu d'information sur une personne qu'il convoite. Avec seulement un prénom et une profession comment faire pour le retrouver ? Il ne peut quand même pas fouiller les librairies en quête de romans érotiques et espérer tomber miraculeusement sur ses écrits ?  
Repoussant sa tête sur son fauteuil il soupire. Il ne peut pas abandonner si facilement, il a à peine essayé. Il y avait quelque chose de plus concernant cette galerie, il le sent. Ne pas avoir de regret c'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit.  
Jongin se redresse et regarde son planning accroché au mur, il finit tôt ce soir. La galerie n'est pas loin de sa clinique, il pourrait peut-être y passer ce soir ? Laissant le flot des souvenirs de Baekhyun lui revenir par vague en mémoire il se surprend à sourire en ce souvenant de ses joues rougissantes. Il faut qu'il le retrouve, son envie est terrible. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre il se décide, il y passera ce midi. Un coup à la porte le sort de sa rêverie. Il défroisse de la main sa blouse blanche et c'est avec un sourire enfin satisfait qu'il fait entrer son nouveau patient. 

L'air est plus frais qu'il ne l'avait premièrement pensé. Jongin relève le col de son manteau en traversant d'un pas rapide la rue. La galerie Kim est juste en face, les lumières y sont encore allumées. Il fait une prière mentale pour tous les employés ne soient pas partis en pause déjeuner et pour enfin avoir des informations concernant Baekhyun.

Minseok attrape ses clès rapidement. Sehun vient juste de partir déjeuner, il faut qu'il ferme la boutique maintenant s'il veut avoir le temps de manger à son tour. Enfilant son manteau et fixant correctement son écharpe, il est sur le point de poser le pied sur le trottoir quand un grand type se poste devant lui.  
« Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? ».  
L'homme se penche pour regarder à l'intérieur de la galerie avant de se tourner vers lui. Il a une bonne tête de plus que lui et quand il s'adresse à lui son ton semble pressant et déterminé.  
« Vous travaillez bien ici ?  
Oui tout à fait. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »  
Son interlocuteur semble hésiter un instant.  
« Oui. Je sais que ma requête va paraître incongrue mais je cherche Baekhyun. Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec ..  
Ah je vous coupe tout de suite monsieur, il n'y a aucun Baekhyun ici ! Mais ne trouvez-vous pas que vous dépasser un peu la limite professionnelle ? Etes-vous toujours aussi zélé dans vos recherches ? Cela m'étonnes ? »  
L'homme semble surprit.  
« Comment ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler ?”  
Mais si vous voyez très bien ! Je sais que vos entreprises de démarchages marchent très bien mais n'est-ce pas excessif de gâcher autant d'argent et de temps à pourchasser les gens ?  
Mon entreprise ? Monsieur je suis confus. Je souhaite juste parler à Baekhyun. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, cheveux châtain, mince, un visage fin ? Il fait jeune et il sourit tout le temps vous avez l'air de savoir de qui je parle ?  
Minseok est de plus en plus confus. Pourquoi cette agence insiste à ce point là ? Ces méthodes sont vraiment étranges. Pourrait-il y avoir un malendu ?  
De son côté Jongin ne sait plus trop où il en est. L'homme de la galerie semble connaître Baekhyun, autrement pourquoi serait-il aussi sur la défensive ? Mais quelle est cette histoire de démarchage ? Serait-ce en lien avec ses écrits ? Des compagnies d'édition voudraient-elles le recruter ? Mais quel lien avec cette galerie ? Le jeune homme était vraiment perdu. Il était temps de mettre les choses au claires.  
“Ecoutez. Je pense qu'il y a confusion. Je n'en suis vraiment pas après ses nouvelles érotiques. Ce n'est pas l'auteur que je cherche. J'ai rencontré..  
Ses écrits .. ? Mais qu'inventez-vous là ?”  
Minseok se dit qu'il doit couper court au plus vite. Cette histoire tourne au rocambolesque, qu'ont tout ces gens à harceler Baekhyun aujourd'hui ?  
“Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez et je ne connaît pas ce Baekhyun donc s'il-vous-plaît partez maintenant. Je dois fermer ma galerie.”  
Jongin voudrait persister mais il voit bien que l'homme en face de lui semble décidé à ne rien laisser transpirer. Il se recule lentement sur le trottoir. Il observe lentement le propriétaire de la galerie fermer la porte, glisser les clés dans ses poches et s'en aller d'un pas vif non sans lui lancer un regard noir au passage.  
Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, comme il aurait pu le souhaiter. Le voilà sur ce trottoir désoeuvré et destabilisé. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Il n'avait aucune informations supplémentaire sur Baekhyun, ne savait pas où il travaillait, pas de numéro de téléphone, même pas un nom de famille, juste cette étrange impression d'avoir laisser filer les choses, encore. Cette histoire commençait à tourner au ridicule. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il remarque un café en face et se dit qu'à défaut d'un sourire rougissant et de deux prunelles brulantes, il allait se contenter de s'acheter à manger et retourner vite au bureau penser à la prochaine marche à suivre. Inspirant sa déception et expirant sa détermination, il jete un dernier coup d'oeil à la circulation avant de traverser rapidement la rue.  
Baekhyun de son côté avait passé la matinée à se torturer l'esprit. Il avait même était sur le site de CupidNow pour comprendre le fonctionnement et tenter de voir comment se désinscrire. Malheureusement il fallait être connecté pour avoir accès à son compte et il n'avait aucune idée du pseudo qu'avait pu lui donner sa mère. Il en tremblait d'avance. Il avait bien essayer d'appeler le service clients mais on l'avait fait passer de plate-forme en chiffres à composer sans qu'il ait pu tomber sur un seul être humain. Tournant bourrique dans son bureau, il vit avec soulagement l'heure de la pause arriver et s'éclipsa juste avant Sehun. Il allait manger rapidement, se calmer un peu et profiterait du reste de son temps de repos pour appeler sa mère. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de son mauvais pas.  
Un sandwichs dans une main et une cup de café brûlante dans l'autre il sort à reculons de la boutique en lançant un dernier sourire à la serveuse quand soudaint il se sent basculer. La porte derrière lui vient de s'ouvrir. Il n'a pas le temps de tenter de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit que deux bras le retiennent fermement. Il sent un torse large se presser contre lui dans son dos. Il commence à se retourner, près à remercier l'âme charitable qui lui a éviter de tomber mais deux iris noires un peu trop familières le cloue au sol.  
Il a la respiration coupé un court instant et comme un passage sous un tunnel, il n'entend plus rien. Ni la vendeuse qui lui demande s'il va bien, ni la clochette quand la porte se referme. Juste le timbre d'une voix riche qu'il a l'impression d'avoir trop entendue ces derniers jours et un nom auquel il s'est déjà trop habitué”.  
“ Sexy”


	3. Craquer pour toi, encore

Tu m'attendais – Chapitre 3 : Craquer pour toi, encore

Il n'avait pas parlé si fort que cela. Probablement personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu mais pour Baekhyun ces deux syllabes avaient été aussi saisissantes qu'un cri. Rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui sinon ces deux prunelles sombres qui semblaient lui embraser la peau et la pression des paumes de Jongin contre son torse. Doucement, il retrouve sa stabilité et Jongin s'écarte de lui pour le laisser se relever. Mais il ne le lâche pas. Ses grandes mains se figent sur ses poignets et il reste là. Immobile, debout devant lui, à lui lancer un regard de feu et un sourire angélique. Baekhyun est totalement décontenancé. C'est antinomique, d'un côté il se sent glacé, comme si une étreinte de glace le maintenait sur place, incapable de bouger, dénué de parole. Et en même temps, les mains de Jongin sur sa peau le brûlent, il se sent bouillir de l'intérieur. 

Le silence semble s'éterniser. Aucun des deux hommes ne parle. Ils restent juste tout les deux à l'entrée du café, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre et .. souriant ? Baekhyun se rend soudain compte que sans lui avoir demandé sa permission, son visage s'est mû en un sourire timide. Cette prise de conscience le fait revenir à la réalité. 

\- «  Mais comment.. pourquoi ? … enfin je veux dire qu'est-ce..  ?  
Il est interrompu dans son bafouillage par un serveur au plateau chargé. D'un geste sûr Jongin l'écarte de la porte tout en le rapprochant de lui. La clochette de la porte sonne une nouvelle fois, et quand Baekhyun ose encore relever les yeux vers Jongin il perd de nouveau l'usage de la voix. La sensation qui l'étreint est vraiment suffocante. C'est comme si la seule présence du jeune homme le paralysait. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Et le fait d'être si proche physiquement de Jongin, de sentir son souffle sur sa joue, ne l'aide en rien.  
Le silence entre eux aurait pu durer encore longtemps, surtout que Jongin semblait avoir lui aussi la voix coupée. Le beau parleur du train avait laissé place à un adonis souriant mais muet.   
Finalement c'est le même serveur qui vient à nouveau éclater leur bulle. En rentrant à nouveau dans le café, le plateau vide cette fois, il s'approche des deux hommes et leur demande s'ils souhaitent une table.   
Baekhyun, confus, regarde la cup qu'il a déjà à la main, mais Jongin semble se ranimer. D'un hochement de tête il indique qu'il veut une table pour deux. Le serveur les entraîne vers le fond de la salle, près d'une fenêtre, puis il se penche vers Jongin et lui demande ce qu'il souhaite. 

 

« Ce qu'il veut boire ? ». Jongin n'en a aucun idée. Il n'est même pas sûr d'être éveillé ou endormi. Baekhyun est là devant lui, il s'est laissé entraîné à une table, et il semble aussi sonné que lui. Jongin se dit que ce scénario est mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer mais au lieu d'en profiter, il reste là bêtement, muet comme une carpe. Le serveur se montre plus pressant alors Jongin s'oblige à détourner les yeux de Baekhyun pour chercher du regard une pancarte. Il lit à voix haute le premier nom qu'il trouve et hoche la tête devant le regard surprit du serveur.   
Sa concentration se retourne vers l'homme en face de lui. Il n'en revient pas ! Bien sûr il avait eu tous les espoirs possibles et inimaginables avec lui quand il avait décidé de passer à la galerie. Il avait été déçu quand on lui avait fait comprendre qu'aucun Baekhyun ne s'y trouvait mais s'il y avait un script auquel il n'avait pas pensé c'était bien celui où le jeune lui tombait dans les bras.   
«  - Je t'ai retrouvé Sexy ! »

De son côté Baekhyun est saisi. Il retrouve la sensation de flottement qu'il avait eu dans le train quelques jours plus tôt. Jongin a bien un pouvoir magique qui lui permet d'hypnotiser les gens. Il a un frisson quand il entend la voix du jeune homme prononcer son surnom. Il réalise qu'il s'est habitué bien trop tôt à ce sobriquet. 

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ».   
Jongin sourit encore plus grand.   
«  - Ah tu es enfin passé au tutoiement, je commençais à perdre espoir. Je pourrais t'appeler Baekhyun mais j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à donner des surnoms très rapidement. Je me doute que tous tes amis doivent t'appeler Baek ? »  
Baekhyun hoche la tête.   
«  - Alors je continuerais à t'appeler Sexy ».   
Et Jongin se met à rire. Son interlocuteur en face se redresse voulant ajouter quelque chose mais il est interrompu par l'arrivé du même serveur qui revient avec la boisson de Jongin. Il a une expression d'étonnement peinte sur le visage, aurait-il entendu la dernière phrase de leur conversation ?   
Le serveur se rapproche et dépose devant Jongin une boisson violette avec des éclats en chocolats blancs en forme de cœur sur le dessus.   
« - Votre milk-shake à la lavande monsieur. Vous pourrez payer au comptoir en partant. »

Dans une autre situation Jongin en aurait rit. Il avait été si obnubilé par la présence de Baekhyun qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait commandé. Sur le moment il se sent juste penaud. Il décide de repousser sa boisson au centre de la table et se jette à l'eau. Il n'a pas soif de toute façon.

« - Ça n'a pas été facile de te retrouver.  
\- Comment tu as fais ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé », demande Baekhyun en posant sa cup, son sandwich et son téléphone sur la table.

Jongin a un petit rire avant de lui lancer un sourire charmeur.  
« - Le destin ? »  
Baekhyun laisse échapper un soupir en se redressant. Il s'éloigne de la table pour laisser son dos reposer le long du dossier de son fauteuil, il n'avait pas prit conscience de s'être penché au dessus de la table.   
Jongin sort alors une petite carte de la poche de sa veste et la pose devant lui.   
« - Tu as laissé tombé ça dans le train. Venir jusqu'ici n'a pas été difficile mais je n'avais pas grand espoir de t'y trouver. Que tu me tombes dans les bras .. c'est du bonus.   
\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas .. est-ce qu'on est en train de dire que tu me traques ? ».

Baekhyun s'était raidi dans son fauteuil. Il devrait être furieux que ce gars le recherche. Il devrait même sûrement avoir peur. Pourtant il n'en était rien, n'était-ce pas cela le plus inquiétant ?   
«  - Ok Sexy, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Tu me plais. J'avais très envie de te revoir et .. je tente ma chance. Le fait que tu ne sois pas encore parti en courant me donnes un espoir. Et puis.. » il se penche au dessus de la table d'un air conspirateur, « j'aime déjà beaucoup le fait que tu dises « on » ». 

Il en est sûr, Baekhyun est rouge pivoine. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Il ne devrait pas encourager Jongin. Oui il avait beaucoup pensé à lui, et oui il l'avait perturbé mais qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout avait été chamboulé. Peut-être devrait-il éclaircir les choses. Avec la franchise que Jongin semblait lui transmettre, il reprend la parole : 

« - Je suis hétéro ! ». 

Il avait parlé tellement fort que le couple devant eux se met à les fixer, désapprobateurs. Baekhyun se recroqueville sur lui même. Il leur tourne fermement le dos et se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant avant d'oser relever les yeux sur son voisin. Il ne devrait pourtant plus être surprit des comportements de Jongin, toujours aux antipodes de ceux où on l'attend. Cette fois -ci ne manque pas à la règle. Il se contente de sourire. Un qui va jusqu'à ses yeux, bienveillant et chaleureux. C'est comme si le jeune homme s'attendait déjà à cette phrase. Comme s'il avait simplement énoncé une banalité, comme la couleur du ciel ou l'humidité de l'eau. Une affirmation, acceptée et sans surprise.

Jongin fait glisser sa main sur la table, lentement. Il l'approche de celle de Baekhyun, à l'effleurer mais pourtant sans la toucher.   
«  Ça je peux l'arranger ». 

Mais quelle arrogance. L'assurance de Jongin était à couper le souffle.   
"Écoute. Je ne comprend pas réellement ce qu'il se passe entre nous mais il y a quelque chose c'est certain. Ça au moins tu ne vas pas le nier ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi non plus apparemment, mais ce serait vraiment dommage de le laisser filer. Tu es hétéro ? Hum.. peut-être. Tout ce que je te demande c'est une chance. Laisse moi juste une chance et si tu reste convaincu que je n'ai pas ce que tu veux, .. je te laisses tranquille". 

Baekhyun ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit répondre à ça. Le même instinct qui l'avait poussé à quitter subitement le train lui dit encore une fois de fuir. Il se surprend déjà à s'imaginer secouer négativement la tête et dire à Jongin qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Mais il y a une autre voix. Une autre part de lui, qui lui rappelle combien sa solitude lui pèse, une qui lui dit que cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas senti une main chaude dans la sienne. Il se souvient de la sensation de flottement que Jongin lui fait ressentir. Et même si rien ne ressort de tout cela ? S'il ne fait qu'expérimenter ? Au moins il se sera souvenu de ce que c'est que de flirter avec quelqu'un. Au moins il se sera senti vivant et vibrant une fois de plus.   
Jongin semble apparemment ne pas avoir besoin de mot pour comprendre que Baekhyun a prit une décision quand il le voit relever ses prunelles vers lui. D'un geste vif il attrape le téléphone que Baekhyun avait laissé sur la table et commence a taper quelques numéros. 

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, laisse..  
\- Je ne te laisserais plus t'échapper Sexy ! Il semble qu'on ait un destin en commun mais je préfère ne pas trop le tenter. Un numéro de téléphone c'est toujours beaucoup plus utile pour retrouver les gens que d'attendre un coup du sort.   
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du "je te laisserais tranquille"? 

Jongin relève son regard vers lui, il sourit doucement, malicieux.   
"- Sexy, on sait très bien, toi comme moi, que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."   
Baekhyun s'étouffe.   
"- Mais je n'ai absolument rien répondu !" 

Relevant une nouvelle fois les yeux du téléphone, Jongin se retourne vers le jeune homme.   
"- Vraiment ? Très bien, hum .. Est-ce que tu dîne avec moi ce soir Sexy ?" 

Il ne sais pas bien s'il devrait encore être étonné, le charme magique de Jongin opère encore et il se retrouve à laisser échapper un "oui" avant même d'avoir prit conscience que son cerveau était encore actif. Il a un bref mouvement comme pour se rétracter mais le sourire rayonnant de son voisin le fige sur place.   
Jongin relève le téléphone de Baekhyun au dessus de la table, sort le sien de sa poche. Il est en train de s'appeler. Sans laisser la possibilité à Baekhyun de voir sous quel nom il s'est enregistré. Il éteint l'écran et le fait glisser sur la table. Le jeune homme le récupère vivement et l'allumant en le faisant tourner distraitement dans sa paume, il se rend compte de l'heure. Avec le même empressement qui l'avait prit dans le train, il se redresse subitement, cherchant confirmation sur la grande horloge du café. 

S'alarmant à nouveau Jongin le regarde interrogateur.   
"-Je dois repartir au boulot, je suis déjà presque en retard."

Jongin pose une main sur son bras en se levant lui aussi. Il soupire.   
"- Tu vas vraiment me faire le coup à chaque fois."

Baekhyun se demande vaguement si cette fois il n'a pas poussé le jeune homme trop loin, mais en voyant un grand sourire sur son visage, il comprend que Jongin ne fait que le taquiner. Il attrape son manteau, glisse son téléphone dans la poche et lance un regard de regret à son café qui doit maintenant être froid. 

Le suivant dans ses mouvements Jongin est rapide à payer sa consommation, abandonnée sur la table, avant de prendre familièrement Baekhyun par le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Bien trop familièrement.   
Une fois dehors, le soleil est aveuglant, Baekhyun se surprend à cligner des yeux. Il sourit comme un enfant, il a toujours aimé ces journées d'hiver, où le soleil lui réchauffe la peau tandis qu'une brise plus fraîche lui fait serrer plus fort les pans de son manteau. Cependant, cette fois-ci il se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt le regard chaud et la paume de Jongin sur son bras qui le fait sourire. Il s'emballe bien trop vite. Secouant la tête pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, il reporte son regard sur le jeune homme qui semble lui dire quelque chose. 

"- Comment?"  
Jongin a un petit rire pendant qu'il répète sa question  
"- Je te demandais où tu travaillais, si ce n'est pas loin je peux te raccompagner".   
Penaud, Baekhyun lui désigne la galerie d'un signe du menton.   
Cette fois-ci Jongin rit franchement, les yeux agrandit par la surprise.   
"- Non ? Tu travailles vraiment dans la galerie ?" 

Ils amorcent tout deux de traverser la rue et Jongin continue de parler.  
"- J'ai passé ma mâtiné à les contacter pour savoir s'ils connaissaient un Baekhyun mais ils m'ont tous répondu par la négative. Tes collègues.."  
Se figeant sur le trottoir, Baekhyun se retourne vers le jeune homme, c'est lui qui cette fois semble surpris.   
"- Mes collègues ? tu as parlé à mes collègues ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
Jongin ne semble pas trop comprendre l'urgence de la question mais il s'inquiète quand Baekhyun insiste.   
\- Jongin ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis ?

C'est la première fois qu'il dit son prénom. Jongin sait qu'il ne devrait pas se focaliser sur ça pour le moment, Baekhyun à l'air pressant, mais il ne peut pas se retenir de s'autoriser une seconde pour jubiler intérieurement.   
Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand quelqu'un l’interrompt.   
"- Baekhyun ? Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?". 

Minseok se fige sur le trottoir. Les clés à la main il vient de reconnaître celui avec qui parle son ami. Il voit clairement l'énervement peint sur le visage de Baekhyun, et se méprend, encore.   
" - Incroyable ! Vous n'avez vraiment que cela à faire ? Je vous ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que vos manière de démarchages étaient purement inacceptables. Que venez-vous embêter les honnêtes gens sur leur lieu de travail !"

Comprenant qu'il y a confusion sans toutefois savoir laquelle, Baekhyun soupire en passant une main sur son visage. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais à voir Jongin se reculer sur le trottoir levant ses deux mains innocentes et à voir Minseok foncer vers lui en levant un parapluie menaçant, le jeune homme se dit qu'il va lui falloir bien plus que des mots.   
Il sa place vivement entre les deux hommes et repousse Minseok vers la galerie.   
"- Ce n'est rien Minseok, un malentendu. Ouvre la galerie je t'expliquerais."

Son patron ne semble pas convaincu.   
"- Mais..  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas il y a méprise. Jongin est un ami."

Baekhyun se retourne vers Jongin, formant toujours une barrière entre les deux hommes.   
« - S'il-te-plaît, vas-y. »

Le jeune homme semble incertain mais il se dit qu'il a déjà été bien assez intrusif dans la vie de Baekhyun et qu'il ne devrait pas pousser plus pour l'instant s'il souhaitait pouvoir y rester un peu plus longtemps. Serrant son téléphone dans sa main, il recule de quelques pas.   
« Ok. Je t'appelle. Ce soir, oublie pas ce soir. » Il insiste sur la dernière phrase.   
De son côté Minseok a dû mal à ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Il bougonne.   
« - Mais je ne comprend pas, quelle est cette histoire d'auteur de romans érotiques alors ? ».   
Baekhyun ne fige. Faisant toujours dos à son patron, il prend le temps de fermer les yeux une seconde. A la grimace qu'il voit peinte sur son visage, Jongin se dit qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop bavard.   
Se tournant enfin vers Minseok. Baekhyun laisse voir un faux sourire.   
« - Haha, ce n'est rien. Un quiproquo. Les blagues de Jongin sont toujours nulles, avance ! ».   
Il jette un dernier regard meurtrier à Jongin, qui pince ses lèvres sur le trottoir, se retenant de ne pas rire. Il murmure un dernier « ce soir » avant de voir Baekhyun pousser un dernier soupir en fermant la porte de la galerie. 

 

Ce week-end avait été une torture, mais maintenant savoir Baekhyun si près – et devoir attendre ? - son tourment semblait sans fin. Jongin prit quand même le temps d'apprécier une seconde de plus le soleil sur sa peau avant de reprendre à pied le chemin de sa clinique. C'était quand même une victoire, il avait enfin retrouvé Sexy. Se permettant un grand sourire heureux, Jongin se surprit à lister mentalement ce qu'il avait apprit sur le jeune homme. Désormais il pouvait l'imaginer évoluer dans son lieu de travail. Sexy dans une galerie d'art, oui cela lui allait comme un gant. Il savait aussi que son patron ne savait rien de son activité d'écrivain, il devra faire attention à cela dans le futur. Dans le futur.. Oui décidément cela lui plaisait bien. Et c'est en humant gaiement une chanson qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir entendu qu'il parcourut le court trajet qui séparait son travail de celui de Baekhyun. Destin avait bien fait les choses. 

 

Malheureusement sa bonne humeur n'était pas contagieuse. Il passa l'après-midi à soigner des cas plus retors les uns que les autres, mais sans perdre un seul instant son sourire et cela énerva particulièrement son collègue.   
« - Je suis éreinté ! Quelle journée ! J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à bout de notre liste de patient.  
Tu exagères toujours. C'est moi qui ait eu le cas le plus compliqué avec la tortue, toi tu avais le mignon caniche. »  
Yixing foudroya Jongin du regard.   
«  - Le mignon caniche ? Non mais tu l'as vu ? Sa maîtresse l'avait coloré en rose ? J'ai du prendre le double du temps nécessaire parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait m'expliquer mon propre travail ! Non la tortue j'aurais préféré. »  
Yixing regarda suspicieusement son collègue et ami finir de ranger ses dossiers en chantonnant. Il prit le temps de l'observer quelques instant avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.   
« - Ok vas-y ! Dis-moi !   
Te dire quoi ? » Jongin était perplexe. Il vint s'adosser à son bureau, faisant face à son ami.  
Dis moi ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Tu as ce sourire niais depuis ce midi alors que ce matin tu étais nuages gris et yeux pluvieux. En plus tu as chantonné une chanson d'un girlsband dont – merci mon dieu – je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais qui était particulièrement irritant. 

Jongin a un petit rire.   
«  - Rien de particulier. Je suis juste content ».   
La moue que prend le visage de Yixing laisse tout dire du peu de crédit qu'il donne aux paroles de on ami. Il s'accoude au bureau et se contente de le fixer, sans rien dire.   
«  - Ok, ok. Hum .. j'ai un date ce soir ?   
Tu n'en es pas sûr ?  
Si, si. Bien sûr. Mais c'est juste un peu compliqué en fait .. »

Yixing se décida à décrocher et le laisser parler dans le vide. Au moment où il entendit son ami dire que l'inconnu du train avait de « tellement joli doigts », il se dit que cette conversation n'était pas pour lui et qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire.   
«  - Jongin, Jongin !! »  
Le jeune homme s'arrête dans son monologue. Il regarde autour de lui un peu perdu. Mais quand est-ce que Yixing s'était levé du fauteuil ? Pourquoi avait-il son manteau ?   
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
Je suis quel genre de pote pour toi ?  
Hum .. je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre ? ». Yixing pousse un soupir.  
Est-ce que je suis le genre de pote à qui tu raconte tes petits secrets et tes états d'âme ? » Voyant toujours le manque de réaction de son confrère, il ajoute « Jongin, est-ce que c'est moi que tu as appelé quand tu t'es fais largué la dernière fois ?   
Non.   
Et les fois d'avant ?   
Non plus.   
Yixing soupire. Il attrape son écharpe et glisse ses clés dans sa poche.   
«  - Oui. Parce que je suis pas ton pote « girlstalk », moi je suis ton pote « on va boire un verre ! » et « c'est quand qu'on sort ? ». Ok ? Si tu veux fangirler sur ton crush du moment c'est pas moi que tu viens voir. Tu as un meilleur ami qui sait très bien faire ça ». Il ajoute avec un petit clien d'oeil « n'est-ce pas ? ». 

Fixant son écharpe autour de son cou, le jeune homme se dirige vers la porte.   
« - Bon moi j'y vais. Pour une fois qu'on finis tôt. Ferme la clinique ok ? Aller t'as encore du temps avant ton date, va fangirler un peu. » Il lui lance un regard éloquent. « Il vaut mieux que tu lâche tout ça avec ton pote plutôt qu'avec ton crush. Le pauvre il va partir en courant ».  
Jongin reste interdit, toujours adossé à son bureau. Yixing est sûrement son ami le plus honnête, probablement son côté chinois. Chassant cette idée il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'est que 17h, et quand il lui a envoyé un message plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Baekhyun lui a dit devoir faire la fermeture. Il ne sera pas disponible avant 20h. Cela laisse beaucoup de temps libre à Jongin avant de devoir passer chez lui se changer. Et s'il allait - comment Yixing avait-il dit – fangirler ? Après tout pourquoi pas. 

 

Passé la surprise, Baekhyun trouva cela plutôt amusant que Jongin se soit auto-nommé « mon destin » dans son téléphone. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil avant que ce dernier lui envoie un message. En rentrant dans la galerie, laissant Jongin après sa pause, il avait du affronté un Minsoek perplexe. N'ayant pas envie de lui mentir, il avait juste enrobé l'histoire en disant à son ami de ne pas y penser. Que ce n'était pas un représentant de l'agence CupidNow mais juste un ami éloigné, avec un mauvais – très mauvais – sens de l'humour. Sehun n'étant pas encore revenu, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, se disant que se plonger dans son travail allait lui faire un bien fou. Il avait besoin de ne penser à rien, de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ce chaos – et surtout pas ses propres émotions – au moins pour quelques heures. Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas avec lui, où plutôt le sien l'était un peu trop. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il travaillait sur le dossier de Kim Junmyeon que son portable se mit à vibrer.   
Il fut d'abord intrigué de ne pas reconnaître le numéro, puis il manqua de s’étouffer en voyant le nom s'afficher. 

Jongin n'avait vraiment aucune mesure. Cela le fit sourire. Lui qui d'habitude était si pragmatique dans l'envoi de ses messages, il mit un temps fou à rédiger un texto réponse à Jongin. Il se tortura l'esprit plusieurs minutes, à savoir s'il devait répondre ? décider combien de temps il devait répondre après réception ? Et quoi répondre ? Finalement il se décida à faire au plus simple. Jongin était .. Jongin allait être un déclic pour lui. Sûrement juste un flirt, une expérimentation pour le remettre dans le game, pour sentir les frissons encore un peu et voir où ça allait le menait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête comme ça. Il lui répondit juste honnêtement qu'il faisait la fermeture et finissait vers 20h. Il pu enfin souffler un grand coup en pressant la touche « envoyer ». Un flirt, juste un flirt, pas de quoi y réfléchir plus avant. Mais il ne put retenir un grand sourire quand son destin lui dit qu'il l'attendrait devant la galerie pour 20h. Tout ça allait être compliqué. 

 

Il n'avait même plus besoin de sonner à la porte de l'immeuble, Jongin connaissait le code par cœur. Il n'avait pas non plus appelé pour prévenir de sa visite, son ami travaillait chez lui de toute façon.   
En entrant dans l'ascenseur il reconnaît le voisin de palier. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois chez son ami et sans être réellement « amis », Jongin apprécie sa compagnie.  
«  - Ça fait plaisir de te voir, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? ». Peut-être que Jongin avait mis trop d'enthousiasme, son interlocuteur se referme dans sa coquille. Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon jour. Ils échangent des banalités et se séparent sur le pallier. Le voisin part à gauche tandis que lui se plante devant la porte de droite. « Park Chanyeol », il lit machinalement le nom situé au dessus de la sonnette avant de lever le cache du digicode. Sentant comme un regard sur lui, il se retourne pour voir le voisin lui lancer un drôle de regard, toutefois remplacé rapidement par un petit geste de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans son propre appartement. Décidant de ne pas en tenir compte, Jongin compose le code personnel de l'appartement et rentre à son tour. 

Enlevant ses chaussures, il se met à crier :   
«  - Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? ».   
N'entendant pas de réponse, il laisse son manteau sur un fauteuil et se dirige vers la pièce du fond. Il sait très bien où est son ami. Poussant la porte du bureau, il le trouve sur son piano, comme toujours. Obnubilé par sa mélodie il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. C'est finalement quand il lui pose une main sur son épaule que son ami se retourne en sursautant.   
« Jong ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu rentres en silencieux comme ça ? » Jongin se met à rire.   
« En même temps tu veux pas que je sonnes non plus.  
Bah si justement. Tu sais c'est ce que font généralement les gens normaux. » Jongin le regarde sceptique. « Quand on entre chez quelqu'un on prévient avant, j'aurais pu être avec.. enfin j'aurais pu être occupé.  
Tu aurais pu être avec .. ? quoi ? »  
La phrase non-achevée n'avait pas échappé à Jongin. Lui demandant de la terminer, il se rend compte de la gêne de son ami. Y a t-il quelque chose qu'il ne lui dit pas ?   
«  - J'aurais pu être avec un client c'est tout. Préviens avant.  
Jusque là ça ne t'avais jamais dérangé. Et puis j'ai le code, pourquoi je devrais sonner ? ». Chanyeol se lève et passe une main sur son visage. Il retrouve son grand sourire habituel, celui qui sait toujours si bien se diffuser auprès des personnes autour de lui.  
« - Bref, t'inquiètes. Allez viens je vais faire du café. » Tandis qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, il demande à son ami ce qui l'amène.   
« - Yixing m'a dit que si je voulais fangirler, il fallait que je le fasse avec toi, du coup je suis là ». 

S'arrêtant devant son évier, la main tendu vers le placard contenant les tasse, son ami se tourne vers lui et le regarde, interrogateur. Jongin éclate de rire devant son expression.   
« - Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas passé. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, et …. j'ai un date ce soir, j'avais envie d'en parler mais Yixing veux pas m'écouter.   
Pourquoi c'est toujours Yixing qui a les bons plans ?  
Ce n'est pas drôle Chan. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Jongin passe de l'autre côté du bar de la cuisine et prépare la machine à café. Il connait cet appartement comme sa poche, il y a vécu pendant un moment. Quelques années plus tôt il s'était totalement entiché d'un gars qui s'était finalement révélé être un menteur qui s'était juste servi de lui. Malheureusement, Jongin habitait déjà chez lui quand il s'en était rendu compte. Le jour où il l'avait quitté, il avait tout perdu – son toit, la plupart de ses affaires et ses douces illusions sur l'amour. Chan avait été là pour lui, comme toujours. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'époque des culottes courtes. Ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pendant sa période difficile, Chan l'avait hébergé, lui avait prêté de l'argent pour finir ses études et surtout l'avait aidé a remonter la pente. Ils étaient plus que des amis, mieux que des frères. 

Prenant chacun une tasse, ils s'assoient sur le canapé.   
«  - Alors, tu bossais sur quel morceau ? Il me semble pas l'avoir reconnu quand je suis rentré.   
Oh juste un projet perso. C'est un brouillon.  
Tu recommences à composer ? C'est génial !” 

Chanyeol avait beaucoup de talent mais on ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance. Et Jongin n'était pas très objectif non plus. Dingue de musique, son ami s'était vite lancé dans une carrière de producteur mais n'ayant pas les relations qu'il fallait, le bon nom de famille ou même tout simplement le coup de pouce tant espéré, il n'avait pas réussit à se faire un nom. N'abandonnant toutefois pas son rêve il s'était fait prof de piano tout en continuant à composer de son côté, espérant qu'un jour ça marcherait. Les années passant, il avait un peu perdu de sa détermination et composait de moins en moins. Jongin était heureux de voir que la flamme n'avait pas été totalement soufflé. A y penser plus avant, il se rendit compte aussi que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Chanyeol comment il allait. Plus que l'habituel et inutile   
« ça va » de début de conversation en tout cas. À le regarder de plus prêt, il se demanda si les cernes qu'il portait maladroitement sous ses lunettes étaient déjà là la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.   
«  - Elle parle de quoi ta chanson ?   
Oh de rien. C'est juste une mélodie pour l'instant. » Les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Bien, Jongin n'allait pas le forcer. Il décide de changer de sujet.  
Ah au fait j'ai croisé ton voisin dans l'ascenseur. Il m'a à peine murmuré un bonjour avant de baisser la tête. »   
Chanyeol relève le regard.   
« - Kyungsoo ? ». Jongin hume à la l'affirmative.   
«  - Cherche pas. Kyungsoo est .. il a des jours grincheux. » Voyant le coup d'oeil perplexe de Jongin, Chanyeol continu avec un grand sourire : « la dernière fois il a refusé de me parler ou même de me dire bonjour jusqu'à ce que j'ai retiré mon tapis devant la porte d'entrée. Paraît que ce n'est pas dans le contrat d'utilisation des communs. » Chanyeol a un petit rire « il a marmonné quelque chose concernant une allergie au poil, j'y crois peu. » Puis reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, il se tourne pour faire face à Jongin, un sourire mutin au visage. « Mais tu m'avais pas dit venir me voir pour fangirler ? ».   
Quelque chose dans le sourire de Chanyeol dérangeait Jongin mais malheureusement ses pensées le ramenèrent à Baekhyun et, se sentant submergé, il s'estima dans l'obligation de raconter dans le détail à son ami, sa rencontre avec l'inconnu du train. 

 

Les tasses finies depuis longtemps, Jongin finit par se rendre compte qu'il devait prendre congé de Chanyeol s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, il promit à son ami de revenir bientôt, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était bien décidé à le faire parler.   
Reprenant sa voiture sur le parking, il conduisit durant le petit quart d'heure qui le séparait de chez lui. Il prit une douche rapide et se changea. Il s'évertua à ne pas se regarder une ultime fois dans la glace avant de partir. Fallait-il qu'il soit si nerveux ? 

 

Les aiguilles semblaient se déplacer à une vitesse folle. Prit dans son travail, Baekhyun ne vit pas le temps passer. Il lançait frénétiquement des coups d'oeil à la pendule, à la fois impatient et inquiet de voir l'heure de fermeture arriver. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, Jongin serait là à l'attendre ce soir. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Il serait trop étrange qu'il se mette lui aussi tout d'un coup à flirter avec lui ? Le voulait-il seulement. 

Il n'avait pas parler à Sehun de ce qui s'était passé le midi. Il savait pertinemment ce que lui dirait le jeune homme. Il prendrait son air de grand sage – alors qu'il était quand même plus jeune que lui – et il lui dirait des expressions clichés comme « il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets » ou « on ne sait pas si on aime tant qu'on a pas goûté ». Oui c'est une expression culinaire mais Sehun est vicieux comme ça.   
Prenant une respiration, Baekhyun se dit qu'il ferait mieux de suivre ses propres phrases bateaux « le pire qu'on puisse te dire c'est non ». Le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est que finalement rien ne se passe entre lui et Jongin et même ce pire scénario ne le ferait que retourner à la case départ. Il n'avait rien à perdre avec ce dîner. Il n'avait rien à perdre à fréquenter Jongin un peu plus longtemps. Du moins, il parvint à s'en persuader. 

Minseok fut le premier à partir, sa famille l'attendait pour le dîner et il ne voulait pas être en retard. Sehun le suivit quand il ferma l'accueil. Le personnel était déjà partit. Resté seul pour la dernière demi-heure d'ouverture, il profita du fait qu'aucun client n'était présent pour faire un dernier tour entre les expositions. Contempler les peintures et photographies lui permit de trouver l'apaisement et d'enfin calmer les battements de son cœur qui avaient semblé battre frénétiquement toute la journée. 

Vient finalement l'heure de partir. N'essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait dehors, il rassembla ses affaires et éteignit les lumières. Ce fut quand il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'il se rendit compte que Jongin était déjà là. Profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il se surprit à l'observer quelque instant. 

Il n'avait jamais véritablement regardé un homme. Bien sûr, il avait déjà admis que certains hommes étaient beau ou non – il traînait avec Sehun – mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'en regarder un comme il se savait regarder les filles. Prenant son temps, il fit couler son regard le long du corps de Jongin avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. Oui, certes, il était sûrement bien bâti mais c'était indéniablement son visage qui était attirant. C'était la façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux en luttant contre le vent froid, ou ce petit sourire culotté qu'il gardait décidément en permanence sur le visage. Oui, il avait quelque chose, mais était-ce suffisant ? 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Baekhyun se saisit des clés avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il adresse un petit sourire timide à Jongin avant de se concentrer sur la serrure.   
De son côté, Jongin avait tenté de caché sa nervosité en prenant un pose assuré. S'adossant au mur de la galerie, il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que quelques minutse. Il s'occupe à regarder les gens affairés autour de lui quand finalement il entend le loquet de la porte.

Baekhyun lui lance un petit sourire. Lui aussi n'a pas l'air complètement à l'aise. Il lutte un peu trop longtemps avec le verrou du bas pour une personne qui pourtant travaille dans le bâtiment. Jongin peut voir un début de rougeur colorer ses joues et il se sent fondre une nouvelle fois en voyant Baekhyun peser de tout son poids plume pour enclencher le loquet. Devrait-il s'étonner de tomber une fois de plus pour l'homme dont il ne connaît toujours pas le non de famille ? Sûrement que non.


	4. Cette nuit elle est à toi

Chapitre 4 → Cette nuit, elle est à toi

Ses gros yeux semblent le fixer. Deux grand yeux bleus immenses. La lumière qui en irradie est faible mais persistante. Kris regarde une dernière fois la veilleuse en forme de hiboux posée sur sa table du salon. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Une veilleuse en forme de hiboux ? Sa sœur ne cesserait pas de le charrier quand il allait lui offrir. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi … mignon ?   
Oh il savait très bien ce qui l'avait piégé ou plutôt qui ! Ce vendeur avec ses yeux en amande et son petit sourire mutin. Oui il l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Le jeune homme lui avait parlé luminosité douce, autonomie et rechargement sans onde, Kris n'en avait rien entendu mais il avait vu les lèvres bouger et les mains suivrent les mouvements. Il l'avait observé, sans rien dire et quand – reprenant pied – il avait vu que son interlocuteur le fixait, la bouche close ; il s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Le vendeur avait sourit, il lui avait demandé quelle modèle il préférait et Kris avait simplement désigné du doigt l'animal en plastique en face de lui, aveugle à sa forme et à sa couleur. Ce n'était qu'en rentrant chez lui, ouvrant finalement son sac, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait d'acheter une veilleuse en forme de hiboux. 

Se passant une main sur le visage, Kris eu un petit rire. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait été séduit, il s'était laissé aller dans le moment et il n'avait même pas récupéré un numéro. Lui ? Qui pourtant savait si bien séduire ses proies et ne repartait pas d'une soirée sans le numéro de ses crushs. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit resté si figé sur l'instant ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Pourtant s'il y a une qualité qui caractérisait Kris par dessus tout c'était d'être compétitif – ou était-ce un défaut ? Il détestait les échecs et adorait le jeu. 

Se décidant dans la seconde et sans réfléchir plus avant, il attrape ses clés de voiture et passe sa veste. Kris est quelqu'un d'inconséquent et d'extrêmement impulsif. Quand il veut quelque chose il le prend et il ne laisse rien se dresser devant lui, ni sa raison, ni son discernement. C'est peut-être fou mais il est souriant au volant de sa voiture tandis qu'il reprend la route menant au magasin où il avait vu on crush. Cependant, peut-être aurait-il du y réfléchir plus avant. Le grand sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres est de courte durée, à la place de son irrésistible vendeur se trouve une grande perche blonde, trop maquillé et surtout bien trop féminine. Elle l'acceuille d'un ton perché dans le magasin et Kris se fige sur le pas de la porte. Sérieusement ? Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ? Serait-ce si impoli de simplement rebrousser chemin ? En même temps il en à très envie. D'un autre côté il ne va quand même pas acheter une peluche juste pour sauver la face ? Il n'a pas le temps de se décider que déjà la girafe s'empresse. Elle vient se coller à lui et lui demande ce qu'il cherche.   
Kris gêné se décalle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire de ses mains, de son corps. Finalement il bredouille quelque chose à propose de sa veilleuse hiboux. La veudeuse lui décoche un sourire plein de dents avant de l'entraîner dans les rayonnages. Bien vite, il se retrouve devant le même évantail de produit que lui avait déjà montré son beau vendeur. Il se met à penser que cette visite ne devrait pas rester inutile.   
"- Je suis venu il y a quelques jours, j'ai acheté cette veilleuse auprès de l'un de vos collègues il n'est pas là ?   
\- Collègue au masculin ? Ah c'est forcément Tao."   
Kris laisse le prénom lui glisser sur la langue.   
"- Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème avec le produit ?"

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. "hum, c'est au niveau du rechargement et de .. euh l'autonomie je n'ai pas..". La vendeuse ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, d'un air connaisseuse, elle lui vole la parole et commence à partir dans un monologue sur les différentes fonctionnalités de l'appareil. Kris met ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à un moyen de lui soutirer des informations. S'acoudant à l'étagère il prend un air nochalent et semble s'immerser dans la conversation. Quand enfin, arrivé à bout de souffle, la vendeuse se tait, il renvoie la conversation à une dimension plus personnelle.   
" - Ah oui je comprend mieux. Mais dites-moi ce ne doit pas être facile de travailler toute seule dans ce grand magasin ?"  
La jeune femme jubile.   
"- Oh nous faisons un roulement. Il y en a toujours un à l'accueil et un dans la réserve qui gère les stocks.   
\- Mais n'est-ce pas inhabituel pour un homme de travailler dans ce département ? Il y a généralement une majorité de femme.  
\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant mais Tao est vraiment adorable. Il adore tellement les enfants. Et puis ce n'est qu'un à côté, il est toujours étudiant. Il ne vient que les week-end.   
\- Ah je vois." Oui Kris voyait même très bien. Il avait eu toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient et même plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir son prénom, ni sa situation. Un étudiant. Bon ce n'était pas véritablement l'idéal, celà voulait dire quil était plus jeune, mais bon cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté.   
Voyant les yeux pleins d'espoirs de la vendeuse, il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais pas assez pour entretenir ses faux espoirs. D'une manoeuvre habile il parvint à couper court à la conversation et à rejoindre rapidement sa voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le week-end prochain. C'était moins rapide que ce qu'il espérait, mais c'était toujours ça. 

La chance était vraiment de son côté. Il n'eu même pas à attendre la fin de la semaine pour revoir celui qui l'avait tant fait craquer. Que rêver mieux que sur son propre lieu de travail? 

Les portes de l'ascenceur se referment tout juste quand il le voit s'engoufrer précipitemment. Il porte une casquette et une affreuse veste jaune. Dans un mouvement reflexe, sans vraiment y réflechir Kris tente de se rapprocher de lui, se frayant un chemin entre les individus qui lui bloquent le passage. Malheureusement, Tao choisit cette instant pour se retourner, équilibrant son chargement. S'éborgnant avec une tulipe, Kris reçoit le bouquet de fleurs en plein visage.  
Confus Tao se répant tout de suite en excuse, puis, reconnaissant sa victime il s'arrête, surprit.   
"- Oh la veilleuse hiboux !"  
Kris sourit.   
" - Ah ! Oui Bonjour !" Il fait mine de regarder autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici", puis il désigne sa veste "vous avez un second travail ?".  
Le jeune homme sourit poliment.   
"- Oh non, j'aide un ami. Il est malade et ne peux pas faire sa tournée alors je le remplace.  
\- Whaou, c'est très attentionné de votre part." Tao a un petit rire.   
"- Pas vraiment, on est en colloc, alors s'il ne travaille pas, il ne paie pas le loyer. C'est mieux pour moi qu'il ne perde pas son job.  
\- Je comprend". 

Kris se demande ce qu'il doit dire pour ne pas laisser mourir la conversation. Il se dit qu'enchaîner sur un prétexte bidon comme demander des conseils sur son précédent achat serait trop transparent. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que c'est Tao qui le ramène à lui en tirant sensiblement sur sa manche.  
"- Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec ça mais, par hasard est-ce que vous travailleriez ici ?". Kris hoche la tête et cela amène un sourire éclatant sur le visage du jeune homme.   
" - Parfait ! Je dois livrer ses fleurs mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ce trouve le bureau de celle qui doit le recevoir". 

Ayant du temps devant lui, Kris se décide à l'emmener lui même au sixième étage pour livrer les fleurs. En chemin il se demande si Tao est aussi à l'aise avec tout le monde, s'il se réchauffe facilement au contact car il a une façon assez familière de marcher tout près de lui, de lui faire tenir le bouquet pendant qu'il cherche son calepin de livraison à faire signer, mais surtout une facilité à faire la conversation tout seul. Lui qui se demandait comment faire pour le retenir sans avoir l'air trop insistant, mais surtout trop étrange, il ne sait pas bien comment il se retrouve soudainement devant la porte de la cafétariat du bâtiment avec un Tao souriant qui lui fait un signe de l'épaule lui signifiant d'entrer.   
" - Après tout c'est la coutume par ici non ? Je n'y suis pas encore très familier, je ne suis pas coréen de naissance, mais comme vous m'avez aidé je vous dois bien un café non ?"  
Kris hoche encore une fois la tête, à ce rythme là il va vraiment passé pour un imbécile, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais Tao se contente de sourire, encore, comme si son magnifique visage ne connaissait une autre expression. Et il l'entraîne à travers les tables, continuant son monologue, sans le lâcher des yeux. 

Tao est assez fascinant à observer. Il n'a apparemment aucune conscience de la bienséance et ne sait pas ce qu'est une limite d'intimité. Pour lui montrer la carte d'offre du café, il lui tient le coude ; quand il choisit la table il lui passe une main dans le dos, quand ils s'assoient, remarquant sa main dénuée d'alliance il lui demande s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.   
Il est volubile, ample dans ses gestes, tellement vivant que Kris se sent comme réchauffé par un petit soleil. Son observation en premier plan, la conversation en second, il n'en perd cependant pas une miette. Tao s'est apparemment mit en mission de lui raconter toute sa vie. Il lui parle de Sehun, son meilleur ami et colloc. Recontré à la fac, ils terminent leurs études de linguistiques ensemble. Tao a des rêves pleins la tête, il voudrait tout faire, alors que Sehun est un peu perdu, il n'aspire à rien, une vraie larve. Il lui parle de sa famille en Chine, des moments difficiles quand il a choisit de ne pas reprendre le dojo de son père. Dès tout petit il avait voulu voyager, découvrir le monde. Il s'était inscrit en secret dans une université au Japon et de là il avait un peu bourlingué avant de venir finir sa scolarité à Séoul. Il avait vingt-deux ans, avait quitté ses parents à dix-huit et malheureusement il n'avait plus trop de contact avec eux, ils n'avaient pas comprit son choix. Il se voulait interprète pour continuer à voyager. La liste était encore longue, ce qu'il aimait, ce à quoi i aspirait, ce qu'il regrettait. Dans l'effervescence de la conversation il avait fait tomber les honorifiques. Il n'attendait apparemment pas beaucoup de la part de Kris. Il se contentait de ses quelques questions et hochement de tête. Mais la dynamique marchait, Kris se sentait bien. Il appréciait de simplement le regarder rayonner, mettre un peu de vie dans leur petite bulle comme si elle manquait de soleil et de bruit. Lui qui était normalement attentif aux moindres mouvements externes, aux personnes autour de lui qui pouvait le regarder et le juger, il appréciait que Tao prennent tellement d'espace qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre. Qu'il rende leur bulle hermétique et insonore. C'était si reposant de se laisser guider. 

A bout de souffle, son caramel machiato fini, Tao semble finalement vouloir laisser son temps de parole.   
"- Tu sais je t'avais remarqué avant. Enfin je veux dire je t'avais vu le premier"

 

*****

 

"- Je t'avais vu le premier. Bien avant même de m'asseoir en face de toi dans ce train". 

Baekhyun se secoue la tête, il s'était perdu un instant dans son roman.   
Jongin en face de lui le fixe d'une drôle de façon. Mince, il avait décroché un instant. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère ou les gens autour de lui l'avait déconcentré, l'avait inspiré. Penser à son roman l'avait détendu. 

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement quand Jongin l'avait retrouvé devant la galerie. Il avait fait tomber ses clés par nervosité et s'était trituré les doigts en cherchant un sujet de conversation. Finalement il s'était laissé emporté par le jeune homme qui lui avait dit connaître un bon restaurant dans le coin, il mourrait de faim. 

L'ambiance du restaurant était agréable. Traditionnelle et chaleureuse, tout en gardant un côté intimiste. Jetant un regard autour de lui, peut-être que c'était la tendresse de l'homme de la table d'à côté qui avait passé la main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils qui lui avait rappelé Tao. Peut-être que c'était la table des cinq jeunes hommes en costume, au fond de la pièce qui lui avait fait pensé à Kris. Il s'était laissé errer dans la suite de l'histoire et voulant revenir au présent, il se secoua la tête en se promettant de coucher tout celà par écrit en rentrant chez lui. 

Jongin semblait bien plus calme que les autres fois où il l'avait vu, plus détendu aussi. 

“- Tu étais parti où ?” Le jeune homme à un petit sourire et répond machinalement à la question muette de Baekhyun “ J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus avec moi. Tu pensais à quoi ?”

Baekhyun pousse un petit soupir en baissant les yeux. 

“ - Oh, oui désolé. C'est juste .. que parfois certaines atmosphère m'inspire plus que d'autres et.. Je repensais au roman que j'écris en ce moment. Tout ça” Il fait un geste ample de la main “ c'est un décor vraiment agréable et ça m'a fait pensé à une scène.

\- Tes écrits. Je suis toujours aussi curieux d'ailleurs. Tu es auteur de romans érotiques c'est ça ?” Baekhyun est penaud.  
“ - Oui c'est ça.   
Et du coup tu n'écris que ça ? Que ce genre là ?  
Non, non au début j'ai tenté différents styles mais.. je sais pas, c'est celui-ci qui à le mieux marché et maintenant j'ai un certain.. public. Du coup, c'est ce que j'écris majoritairement.   
Ton public ?” Jongin est circonspect. “quel genre de public ? Plus des ados curieux ou des quarantenaires esseulés?”.  
Baekhyun se redresse sur son siège, ses joues ont rosies.   
“ - Pas du tout !” Il avait parlé un peu fort. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il se penche un peu sur la table et ajoute d'un ton plus faible : “En fait – bon on peut jamais être vraiment sûr, c'est difficile à évaluer – mais selon les stats c'est beaucoup plus des femmes qui me lisent” 

Jongin hausse un sourcil. “- Vraiment ?”. Baekhyun se contente d'hocher la tête.   
“ Mais toi ? Qu'est -ce qui t'as poussé à écrire ? Enfin je veux dire, ce genre là où les autres. Comment tu as prit la plume la première fois ?”. 

Baekhyun à un petit sourire nostalgique. Il lui explique qu'il a toujours énormément aimé la littérature, que petit il avait toujours un livre à la main. Qu'en grandissant il en avait eu assez des histoires qui ne finissaient jamais comme il le souhaitait. Que finalement un jour - il devait avoir seize ans - il s'était lancé dans la rédaction d'une nouvelle. Malheureusement son père était tombé dessus. Baekhyun se souvient que ce jour là il avait vraiment eu peur, il s'était imaginé le sermont que son père allait lui faire, lui rappelant de se sortir de ces futilités pour se concentrer sur ses études s'il voulait entrer en école de médecine. Au lieu de celà, son père l'avait surprit en lui disant que sa nouvelle était très mauvaise. Il lui avait offert plusieurs ouvrages de poésie classique et lui avait dit de les étudier attentivement s'il voulait produire un écrit satisfaisant. Au fond il avait toujours su que son père avait un coeur de romantique mais il avait été surpris quand sa mère lui avait avoué que les livres étaient les siens et que dans leurs jeunes temps ils avaient passés des après-midi entières à se réciter ses poèmes, amoureusement. 

Le père de Baekhyun était convaincu que le divertissement qu'offrait la lecture et l'écriture serait bénéfique pour la construction culturelle de son fils. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela deviendrait bien plus et que finalement, prendrait même le pas sur la médecine. 

Il avait fallu à Baekhyun plusieurs années pour perfectionner son style, trouver ce qu'il aimait écrire. Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'écrivait que de l'érotisme parce que cela se vendait. Il adorait ce style. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à écrire l'amour. Il aimait faire interragir les personnages, les faire se découvrir et s'unir. C'était sa façon à lui d'espérer plus que les relations charnelles sans lendemain, les désillusions de sa génération et l'obligation sociétale du sexe, jeune et généreux. 

Pendant qu'il parlait Jongin se surprenait à se retrouver un peu dans les paroles de Baekhyun. Il avait pensé comme ça aussi. Il avait espérer qu'il y ait plus. Pourtant la vie lui avait montré qu'on a beau aimer à en mourir, l'âme soeur n'existe pas. Le temps érode même les plus belles histoires. Mais il aimait la façon dont Baekhyun en parlait. Ils étaient deux idéalistes qui souhaitaient se faire renverser par l'amour tout en sachant parfaitement que rien ne durait toujours. Le temps fait changer les gens et leurs envies et .. ce n'est pas grave. Il veut profiter de ce qu'il a dans le présent même si c'est destiné à s'affaiblir et s'effriter au grés des saisons.

Laissant Baekhyun continuer, il aprend qu'il ne travaille qu'à temps partiel dans la galerie. Que c'est un emploi qui lui plaît énormément car cela lui laisse l'occasion de travailler sur ses romans mais surtout de rencontrer des individus qui parfois – et c'est souvent le cas – lui donne de l'inspiration. 

“- J'en fais parti moi ?”. Accoudé à la table, le visage dans la paume de main, Jongin à les yeux brillants. “ Est-ce que moi aussi je vais me retrouver coucher sur du papier?”. 

Baekhyun se racle la gorge et regarde ailleurs avant de prendre une gorgée dans son verre d'eau. 

“- J'ai déjà mes personnages pour le roman que j'écris en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
Ah vraiment ? C'est dommage.  
De toute façon je ne vois pas quel personnage exactement j'aurais pu créer en m'inspirant de toi. Quel personnage aurais-tu voulus être ?”  
Baekhyun ne se rend compte qu'il joue avec le feu en rentrant ainsi dans le jeu de Jongin que quand il le voit sourire, indécent.   
“ - Ton type idéal.” 

La réponse claque au tac au tac. Baekhyun se dit que celle-ci il aurait pu la voir venir, il aurait du la voir venir. Il se passe lentement la main dans les cheveux pour gagner du temps. Il n'a qu'un court instant pour évaluer les choix qui s'offrent à lui. Il peut soit détourner la conversation, faire comme s'il ne voit pas la perche qu'on lui tend. Ou alors il peut rentrer dans son jeu, reconnaître que tout ceci est véritablement un flirt et concéder l'existence de leur attirance. 

“- J'ai tendance à être très compliqué à satisfaire.”

 

Un arrêt d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reparte à toute allure, le coeur de Jongin fait une embardée. Il crispe sa main posé sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux se baissent pendant qu'il inspire fortement. Puis, il se redresse, s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en plongeant son regard dans celui de Baekhyun. Le jeu vient de commencer, véritablement. 

Jongin prend son temps avant de répondre. Il mort sa lèvre inférieure, joue machinalement avec ses baguettes, mais ne lâche pas Baekhyun du regard.   
“ - J'adore les défis.”

 

C'est une bonne réponse et en même temps ça ne l'est pas. Baekhyun sait que toute cette conversation ne sert qu'à jauger la persévérance et détermination de l'autre mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il est pour Jongin ? Un défi ? Une expérience, pour voir s'il est assez douée pour faire tourner un hétéro en homo ? Il est si difficile à déchiffrer. Une chose est sûre, il doit rester sur ses gardes. Flirter ne porte à aucune conséquence mais il ne doit pas oublier qu'il n'a promis qu'un soir, rien de plus. 

L'addition payé, ils se dirigent vers la sortie du restaurant. C'est un soir de semaine et il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues. Baekhyun apprécie de respirer l'air frais, il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. D'un commun accord, sans échanger un mot, les deux hommes commencent à marcher sans but précis. La nuit les enveloppe et les lumières des lampadaires projette leurs ombres en disproportionné. Ils laissent le silence planner un instant, profitant de ce moment de calme. En vérité Baekhyun est partagé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Prendre congé, rentrer chez lui ? Il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Poursuivre la soirée ? Mais comment, que dire ? Les mêmes pensées doivent effleurer Jongin car c'est lui qui brise le silence le premier. 

“ - Où on va Sexy ?   
Je ne sais pas si ce serait raisonnable ?  
Ce serait quand même dommage de se séparer comme ça. Tu m'as donné un soir pour faire ta conquête non ? L'aube est encore loin de se lever et j'ai un millier de question pour toi. On va chez moi ?” 

Baekhyun a un mouvement de recul. Tout semble si joué d'avance pour Jongin, si simple. Le regard déstabilisé qu'il lui lance doit être éloquant car Jongin prend une moue déçu, comme un enfant à qui on vient de refuser sa troisième mousse au chocolat. Il est incroyable, toujours à tirer sur la corde. Il pousse Baekhyun dans ses extrémités en en demandant toujours plus mais le jeune homme doit bien s'avouer que c'est efficace car jusque là Jongin est parvenu à ses fins. 

Jongin devance son compagnon, passe devant lui en marchant à reculons. Lui faisant face il ajoute :

“ - Trot tôt ? J'abuse c'est ça ?   
\- Un peu.”

Baekhyun continue à marcher en laissant son regard errer sur les rues désertes, mais il a un petit sourire au visage, c'est mignon. 

“ - Bien, mais on ne va pas se quitter ainsi. Tu m'as promis une nuit, j'attend de toi d'être un homme de parole”. 

Baekhyun ne se souviens aucunement avoir fait cette promesse mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Jongin le devance en lui envoyant un regard brulant et un sourire moqueur.   
“- Ah moins que ce refus signifie que tu as déjà succombé et que je t'ai fais craquer ?”

Baekyun décelle la dérision à son ton et secoue la tête en gardant le sourire.   
“ - Je croyais avoir dit que j'étais difficile.   
Il va falloir un peu plus c'est ça ? Ok, a mon tour de te parler de moi ! Quand j'ai commencé mes études de médecine j'ai du prendre des petits boulots pour payer mes études. Et il se trouve que dans une autre vie j'ai été un barman extrêmement convoité, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux être habile de mes mains”.

Il prend Baekhyun par la manche de la veste et l'entraîne dans les ruelles. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il devrait surement relever toutes les allusions auxquelles Jongin semble s'amuser à se prêter, mais finalement, est-ce que cela le dérange vraiment ? 

Le pas de Jongin est rapide et Baekhuyun ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner quand il voit avec quelle poigne il le retient par le bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. 

“ - Qu'est-ce que tu fais du “ si j'ai pas ce qu'il faut je te laisserais tranquille ?””. 

Le ton est humoristique et Jongin se laisse aller à un grand sourire, ravi de leur ton badin. 

“ - Tu me pousses à mes pires penchants, moi qui pourtant ne veux te montrer que les bons. Mais malheureusement j'ai ce défaut qu'il te faut connaître, je suis très persistant. Si je ne te suffit pas là ce soir, et bien je donnerais encore plus demain.  
Jusqu'à ce que je craque en fait ?  
Exactement. Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te dire que finalement ce Kim Jongin pourrait même être mieux que ce que tu souhaitais. 

Joueur, Baek passe sa main dans le dos de jongin en le contournant. C'est lui qui prend les devants se placant devant lui. 

"- Mais j'ai déjà mit la barre tellement haute. Ne vais-je pas finir par épuiser ta ténacité ?"   
Jongin a un petit rire. Il s'avance jusqu'à ce que son murmure soit quand même compréhensible.   
"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais être très endurant". 

Son regard est brûlant, Baekhyun le sent courir sur sa peau. La conversation est bien moins badine qu'il l'avait souhaité. Embarrassé, il se retourne et baisse la tête. À le voir se mordre la lèvre, Jongin à un petit sourire. Il avait douté de pouvoir éveiller chez le jeune homme le moindre désir sensuel. Son émoi lui apparaît comme un encouragement. 

Bien vite ils arrivent devant la devanture de l'Exodus, le bar où à travaillé Jongin pendant quelques années. En entrant, Baekhyun se sent comme happé dans une vague de chaleur. Il y a peu de monde mais la pièce est surchauffée. Elle est décorée dans des tons vifs et selon un thème exotique. La musique qui joue en fond est assez forte pour que Jongin soit obligé d'hausser la voix quand – accompagné d'un geste de la main – il hèle un homme derrière le bar. 

“ - Tiens Jongin ! Ça faisait longtemps !   
Ça va ? Dis tu me laisser passer derrière le bar pour deux cocktails ?”

L'homme jette un coup d'oeil à Baekhyun par dessus l'épaule de Jongin, puis affiche un grand sourire. Faisant claquer son torchon sur son épaule, il soulève la planche en bois qui donne passage au bar et ajoute d'un ton complice :   
“ - Ok mais tu sais que tu m'en dois une !”

Jongin le remercie d'un clin d'oeil avant de prendre Baekhyun par le bras et de le pacer devant le bar. Le contournant ensuite, il laisse retomber la planche derrière lui avant de venir se placer juste en face de son compagnon. Baekhyun doit avoir un air ahuri sur le visage car Jongin a un petit rire.   
“- Avoue que tu ne me croyais pas Sexy ! Ah attend”. Jongin se retourne semblant chercher quelque chose. Finalement il se penche pour attraper lui aussi un torchon sous le bar. Il remonte vivement les manches de sa chemise avant de placer la serviette sur son épaule.   
“ - Voilà, je corresponds à tous les stéréotypes maintenant, enfin tous les fantasmes.” 

Il aggripe un shaker dans une main et il vient s'accouder en face de Baekhyun. Leurs visages sont très près et le jeune homme sent ses joues rosirent. 

“ - Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?” 

Se surprenant à observer les traits de son visage, Baekhyun remarque que Jongin a une petite fossette sous les pomettes quand il sourit malicieusement. 

“ - Qu'est-ce qui me correspond le plus à ton avis?” 

Tapant joyeusement sur le bois, Jongin se redresse et lance un clin d'oeil à Baekhyun avant de se tourner vers les bouteilles alignées derrière lui. Le jeune homme essaie de suivre les ingrédients qu'il agite et mélange, mais il finit par perdre le compte et préfère se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Il y a quelque chose de très gracieux à regarder Jongin à l'oeuvre. Il à l'air confiant, sûr de ses gestes, c'est très charismatique. 

Finalement Jongin vient déposer deux grands verres en face de lui et d'un air interogateur Baekhyun lui demande :   
“- Tu es sûr que tu es véto?”. Jongin éclate d'un grand rire. Un rire comme il avait déjà eu dans le train, un qui avait déjà réussit la première fois à donner un frémissement à Baekhyun. 

Levant les yeux il voit les lèvres de Jongin bouger mais avec la musique il ne parvient pas à l'entendre. Il fronce les sourcils et, voyant cela, Jongin délaisse son torchon sur le comptoir et fait le tour pour prendre la main de Baekhyun. C'est la première fois, jusque là il lui prit le coude ou le bras. Sentant la paume brulante de Jongin contre la sienne, Baekhyun à un frisson. Il se laisse entrainer parmis les individus, les yeux fixés sur la nuque de son compagnon. Il est surprit de le voir l'emmener dans le fond du bar pour franchir une porte marquée “personnel uniquement”. Jongin lui fait grimper une serie de marches et ouvre une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur. Ils arrivent sur une terrasse aménagée. 

“ - Pratiquement personne ne vient jamais ici. Le patron l'a fait aménager pour sa femme mais comme ils ont eu un bébé il y a quelques semaines elle ne vient quasiment plus. C'est beaucoup plus calme ici, on pourra parler tranquilement”. 

D'un geste vif il débarrasse Baekhyun de son verre pour le poser sur la petite table basse posée entre un canapé et des petits fauteuils. Baekhyun en profite pour aller s'accouder à la rambarde et admirer la vue. Ils ne sont pas en centre ville, il n'y a pas de grands gratte-ciel à observer mais les petites rues tortueuses ont leur lumières d'allumées. 

“- C'est vraiment surprenant.” Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jongin qui s'est accoudé prés de lui, il lui donne un coup de coude. 

“ - Très romantique, tu fais le coup à tous le monde ?” Embarrassé Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux. 

“ - J'aurais bien voulu mais mon patron me l'a interdit”. Il rit de l'expression décontenancé de Baekhyun. “ Non, Yoora m'aurait tué si j'avais utilisé cet endroit comme ça. C'était leur coin secret à son mari et à elle quand ils ont acheté le bar. Ils ont pensé pendant un moment en faire une dépendance pour agrandir l'espace clientèle mais elle aimait trop ses soirées privées ici. Alors ils nous arrivait parfois de venir ici après le travail, refaire le monde, décompresser, ou juste prendre un moment de calme. Un soir de semaine comme aujourd'hui, je sais que personne ne montra”. Se détournant Jongin va allumer quelques lampions. Baekhyun lance un dernier regard à la ville avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé qui fait face à la rambarde. 

Le silence n'est pas gênant quand Jongin revient s'asseoir près de lui. Mais leurs mains sont un peu trop proches l'une de l'autre et, attrapant son verre pour se donner contenance, Baekhyun s'installe de trois quart, les jambes pliée entre lui et Jongin. 

Pour la première fois c'est lui qui initie la conversation et pose des questions, Jongin est ravi de l'intérêt. Il lui raconte sa vie, son parcours. Il a eu de la chance avec sa famille. Ses parents sont adorables, ils l'ont soutenus dans tout ses choix. Quand il a découvert son orientation sexuelle, ils ont été là pour lui, même s'il est fils unique et que cela sous-entendait la fin de leur patrimoine génétique. Il a un peu souffert à l'école d'être un gay assumé, mais grâce à ses amis – Chanyeol en tête de liste – il a réussit à tenir le coup. Il avait eu quelques amourettes de passage avant de finalement avoir sa véritable histoire à 19 ans. Ils étaient restés deux années ensemble avant qu'il se rendent compte que l'homme qu'il aimait lui mentait et se fichait de lui. Ayant quitté ses parents pour vivre avec lui, il avait tout perdu en une nuit. Baekhyun sent qu'il y a de nombreux passages que Jongin tait dans son récit mais il ne veut pas le pousser à en parler s'il n'en a pas l'envie. Jongin se contente de lui dire que c'est comme ça qu'il a finit par vivre en colloc avec son meilleur ami et qu'il a pu finir ses études de vétérinaire.

Baekhyun se sent gêné de le voir révéler des passages de sa vie aussi intime. Il lui dit qu'il n'est pas obligé de tout lui dire ce soir. Jongin se dit qu'il pourrait rebondir sur le sous-entendu laissé – une autre soir veut dire un autre rendez-vous – mais il préfère continuer dans sa lancée en parlant avec son coeur. Il a envie que Baekhyun ressente sa sincérité. 

« - Non, ça va. Je veux que tu me connaisses, réellement. Je pourrais te dire mon style de musique, les derniers films que j'ai vu ou ma gastronomie préférée mais ça n'aurait aucun sens. Tout ça, ça change et ça passe. Moi je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Tu m'as donné une nuit, une nuit pour me connaître et voir si tu deviens curieux à mon propos. C'est ma nuit, je veux la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible et je veux.. je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Assez pour que tu te souviennes de moi même si tout doit s'arrêter à l'aube  ». 

Baekhyun voudrait pouvoir détourner les yeux parce que Jongin le regarde une telle intensité, mais il n'y arrive pas. Rendu muet, il se contente d'hocher la tête. 

La nuit défile sans qu'aucun des deux ne voit le temps passer. Ils continuent à se découvrir, se livrer leurs annecdotes comme les moments frappants de leurs vies. Finalement ils regardent l'aube se lever et Jongin sent la nervosité monter en lui. 

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop forcer son destin. Il ne veut pas devenir un harceleur pour Baekhyun. Cependant, d'un autre côté il se dit qu'il ne se sent pas du tout près à laisser le jeune homme sortir de sa vie. Il se dit qu'il pourrait lancer un trait d'humour pour voir s'il a véritablement réussit à convaincre Baekhyun qu'il était digne de son intêret mais il se dit que le sujet ne prête pas à plaisanterie. 

Baekhyun ne l'aide pas du tout, depuis les premiers rayons du soleil, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de sourire en exposant son visage à la nouvelle chaleur. 

Jongin se sent dépendant de ses gestes. Il s'inquiète quand il le voit regarder sa montre. Il s'alarme encore plus quand il le voit s'étirer comme un chat avant de se lever. Est-ce que cela va se finir comme ça ? Comme ça à commencé, Baekhyun fuyant car trop raisonnable ?


	5. Chapitre 5 - Voler tes nuits

Chapitre 5 → Voler tes nuits 

 

La soirée avait été encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, la nervosité lui était restée chevillée au corps, surtout quand Jongin avait mentionné vouloir le ramener chez lui. Il n'avait jamais dragué un mec ou été dragué par un. Était-ce que la même chose que pour les filles ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne se voyait pas complimenter Jongin sur ses cheveux ou son sourire ! Ça se faisait ? Il se sentait tellement gauche !

Mais Jongin avait cette manière bien à lui d'envoyer voler en éclats tous les codes de conduite. Baekhyun s'était senti comme un de ses personnages de roman. Il s'était laissé aller avec lui, lui accordant une confiance aveugle en le suivant dans les ruelles. Cela semblait si irréel, presque un jeu. Il avait eu un plaisir fou à avoir cet échange badin, à le sentir réceptif à sa répartie, mais surtout il s'était enivré de se sentir, lui, téméraire. Avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait été, Baekhyun n'avait jamais pu laisser filtrer cette facette de lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'imposant. Il n'était pas grand, un corps mince, pas physiquement impressionnant. Mais il avait une personnalité chaleureuse et un grand sens de l'humour ; cela lui avait permis de charmer ses conquêtes. Malheureusement pour compenser avec son manque de carrure, il s'était toujours dit que s'il voulait un jour serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras il ne devrait pas être celui qui se fait désirer, mais plutôt celui qui courtise. Sachant que les femmes ne seraient pas celles qui viendraient vers lui, il avait refréné sa facette la plus taquine.. sagement préservée pour .. Jongin à ce qui semblerait. Car ce soir elle revenait plus que jamais. Baekhyun se mourrait de pouvoir enfin laisser transparaître son côté mutin, de jouer véritablement ce duo de séduction au lieu de devoir composer seul comme il en avait eu l'habitude.   
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela avait été pour Jongin, la séduction. Tout avait dû être bien plus simple, il avait ce corps à se damner et ce charisme bien trop subjuguant pour son propre bien. Il devait lui suffire d'un clin d'oeil, sa répartie légendaire et hommes comme femmes devaient tomber à ses pieds. 

Il le comprenait et le reconnaissait, il y avait quelque chose d’électrisant à se faire conter fleurette par un homme comme lui. Pourtant l'ambiance avait changée quand ils étaient arrivés sur la terrasse. Combien de Jongin pouvait-il avoir en lui ? L'inconnu du train était .. familier, l'homme à l'aise qui est charmant avec les gens qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer. Celui du café était plus réservé, hésitant, c'était le Jongin qui n'était pas encore sûr d'intéresser. Celui derrière le comptoir de bar c'était l'homme sûr de lui, qui encercle sa proie de ses charmes pour la faire tomber dans ses filets, à grand renfort de sourires en coin et de regard brûlants. Mais à choisir, Baekhyun se dit qu'il préfère probablement le Jongin de la terrasse. Celui, étouffant de sincérité qui n'a pas peur de se mettre à nu, qui a les yeux étincelants quand il parle de sa famille, les mains qui bougent et des rires dans la voix quand il dérive sur son meilleur ami et les yeux tournés vers les étoiles quand il conjugue au futur.   
Baekhyun s'était surpris à vivre son récit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il avait sentit son souffle, soulagé, quand il lui avait assuré ne pas cacher qui il était et avoir un entourage compréhensif. Il avait sourit à ses histoires d'adolescents turbulents et il avait ressentit un pincement pour ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui s'était retrouvé trahi dans ses sentiments et désillusionné pour ce qu'il y a de plus envoûtant. L'aube s'était levée, silencieuse et Baekhyun n'arrivait toujours pas – malgré sa lente et minutieuse observation – à mettre des mots sur ce que Jongin lui faisait ressentir.   
Être avec lui était enivrant. Jongin avait sa façon bien à lui de montrer à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils avaient sa pleine attention. Entre ses heures, Baekhyun se sentait désiré, écouté, prisé. C'était encore mieux que dans tous les romans qu'il avait pu lire. Être là sur cette terrasse, en pleine oasis romantique, être l'acteur de ce moment privilégié, c'était bien plus que ce que Baekhyun avait pu espéré de cette soirée. Jongin était plus que son coup de fouet pour se remettre en selle. Baekhyun se demanda un instant si à passer sa vie dans les romans il n'était pas en train de faire une projection, c'était trop parfait. Il s'était même cogné le coude contre l'accoudoir du canapé pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. 

Les premiers de rayons de soleil, passant sur son visage, lui avait mis un sentiment d'urgence. Il avait une dernière porte ouverte pour faire sortir Jongin de sa vie. S'il se décidait à lui tourner le dos ce matin, il était persuadé de ne plus le revoir. 

Mais comment prendre une pareille décision ? Son envie de pousser plus loin cette relation était freinée par la peur. Il n'était jamais sorti avec un homme, n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir mettre un mot sur l'attraction que Jongin avait sur lui. Il aimait sa présence, sa conversation, les choses qu'il lui faisait ressentir et réveillait en lui ; mais était-ce une attirance telle que Jongin la voulait ? Il avait vu ses sourires attentifs, ses yeux brillants d'attentes, et relevé tous ses sous-entendus ; mais que pouvait -il donner réellement en retour ? Était – il capable d'avoir une telle relation ? Il n'en était pas sûr.   
Sa raison reprenant le dessus, il en venait à se dire que des filles avec qui il était sorti, il n'avait jamais eu aucune assurance non plus. Des attentes oui, mais jamais de certitude quand à sa capacité à les aimer ? Est-ce que cela était vraiment différent avec Jongin ? Parce qu'il était un homme ? Si dissemblance il y avait, elle relevait plus vraisemblablement d'une construction sociale que de la biologie. Il avait pourtant donné leur chance à toutes ces filles, il s'était donné cette possibilité de pouvoir un jour les aimer. Peut-être se devait-il d'offrir les mêmes possibilités à Jongin ? 

 

Finalement quand il commence à sentir que ses jambes s'ankylosent à rester dans la même position, Baekhyun se décide à s'étirer. Relevant les bras au dessus de sa tête, il prend de l'élan pour se relever. Il se sent raide à avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé, il se retourne pour voir si Jongin est dans le même état que lui mais quand il se retourne il ne voit que ses deux grand yeux qui le fixent. Jongin est recroquevillé sur le canapé, ses grandes jambes pliées contre son torse. Il a l'air encore plus jeune. Ses mains sont serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux et Baekhyun pourrait voir que les jointures ont blanchies à être serrée si énergiquement. S'il était observateur il pourrait voir que que ses lèvres sont elles aussi pressées en une fine ligne, soucieuse. Mais il ne voit que ses prunelles. Si foncée, si fixes comme immobilisées dans une question tu.

«  - J'espère que ton bar fait aussi café en journée parce que je ne vais pas tenir debout, sans sommeil, ni caféine. » 

Baekhyun se tient debout la main levée, comme pour aider Jongin à se relever. Voyant que le jeune homme ne prend pas sa main et ne semble pas réagir, Baekhyun ajoute « Je vais te tenir responsable des erreurs que je vais faire au travail aujourd'hui ». 

Il ne semble pas sûr de la réaction qu'il doit avoir, ses sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension un instant ; puis enfin Jongin attrape la main de Baekhyun. D'un mouvement gauche il se remet debout, envahissant l'espace personnel du jeune homme. Il le dépasse presque d'un tête et à distance aussi réduite il doit vraiment baisser le regard pour rencontrer celui de Baekhyun. Il a retrouvé son sourire et leurs deux paumes sont chaudes, pressées l'une contre l'autre. 

« - Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?   
Que tu me dois un café pour commencer. Et probablement un repas si jamais je ne travaille pas correctement aujourd'hui, .. par ta faute. »

Jongin n'a pas besoin de plus. « Pour commencer », tout avait été dit et le jeune homme s'en contenterait largement.  
Ne lâchant pas sa main il le guide vers l'escalier de secours et ils se retrouvent dans la même salle que la veille. De jour elle n'a cependant plus du tout les mêmes atours. Les nuages ombrages la luminosité et donnent encore plus à l'établissement un côté cocon, rassurant. 

D'un mouvement familier Jongin repasse derrière le bar et Baekhyun récupère sa main, réchauffée mais parcouru de frissons. Il n'hésite pas avant de venir s'installer sur l'un des tabourets pour regarder Jongin à son œuvre. 

« - Tu aimes ton café comment ?   
Sincèrement ? Je suis beaucoup plus une personne à thé qu'à café mais mes cinq heures de sommeil d'il y a deux jours vont probablement apprécier un peu de caféine alors .. ce qui me fera tenir debout ».  
Jongin a encore un de ses sourires, ceux que Baekhyun commence à reconnaître.   
«  - Je sais que je devrais me sentir désolé de te voler tes nuits mais ce serait malhonnête de ma part, considérant que je compte recommencer ». 

Baekhyun se mort la joue, le Jongin espiègle n'avait pas mit longtemps à refaire surface. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais des bruits se font entendre en cuisine. Jongin pose les deux tasses fumantes devant Baekhyun avant de se tourner pour ouvrir la porte communicante. Il a un froncement de sourcil quand il entend des éclats de voix. 

Finalement l'ombre d'un homme de grande stature s'encadre dans la porte. Avant de remarquer sa taille imposante ou sa veste bleu électrique, c'est la contrariété qui se lit sur son visage, qui marque Baekhyun.

 

« - Jong ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?   
Chan ! » Il lance un regard à Baekhyun qui le regarde interdit « Je suis passé hier et .. on est restés sur la terrasse, mais toi ? ».   
Chanyeol hausse les épaules : « Yoora m'a demandé de passer. » Il regarde rapidement Baekhyun avant de se tourner vers Jongin et de l'interroger d'un coup de menton. 

Jongin vient se placer juste à côté de Baekhyun.

« Oh euh.. Baekhyun je te présente Chanyeol, mon meilleur ami et Chan, c'est Baekhyun, mon … hum ».  
Baekhyun l'interrompt en toussant bruyamment avant de s'incliner poliment en saluant le nouvel arrivé.   
Jongin le regarde faire surprit. Il sait que la situation est toute nouvelle et que Baekhyun n'a sûrement pas encore réfléchit à la façon dont il voulait que Jongin le présente mais l'occasion était trop belle.   
Arborant alors un sourire confiant, il se retourne vers Chanyeol et reprend sa phrase : « Oui, c'est Baekhyun, je t'en ai parlé, mon.. ». Mais ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir le laisser terminer puisqu'il lui donne un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux. 

Chanyeol les regarde, concerné et les sourcils relevés, avant de se fendre d'un sourire « Ah ! Le date dont tu fangirlais hier ? ». Baekhyun se retourne vers lui les yeux écarquillés. S'ensuit un moment d'embarras qui n'est interrompu que par l'arrivé d'une jeune femme. 

Elle jette à peine un demi regard aux deux intrus quand elle lance, détachée un « Salut Jongin ! ». Son regard est fixé sur Chanyeol. 

« Mais dis-moi pourquoi ?   
Y a pas de raisons particulières j'ai juste pas envie ! »

Comme coupé de leur bulle, Jongin et Baekhyun se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Aucun des deux ne comprend la situation. En profitant pour se rapprocher, Jongin murmure à l'oreille de son voisin que Yoora est la sœur de Chanyeol avant de se pencher pour prendre sa tasse sur le comptoir. Baekhyun essaie de ne pas relever la proximité du corps de Jongin et se re-concentre plutôt sur la scène qui se déroule en face de lui. 

« - Maman ne t'as jamais forcé ! C'est toi qui a lancé l'idée de ses rendez-vous arrangés ! Et maintenant tu change d'avis, tu fais la girouette.   
\- J'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée ! Finalement non, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire ! ». 

Chanyeol tourne volontairement le dos à sa sœur pour prendre une tasse sous le panneau en bois et se servir du café que Jongin venait juste de faire. Mais Yoora n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber le sujet. Les bras croisées elle se positionne devant lui.  
«  C'est à cause du texto ? »   
Le jeune homme s’étouffe dans la tasse qu'il venait juste de porter à ces lèvres. Jongin décide de mettre sa soudaine rougeur sur le compte du liquide brûlant. 

« Quel texto ?   
-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais de quoi je parle. C'est à cause de ça ?   
-Tu t'es fais de films la dernière fois, arrêtes ». Il a un soupir avant de se tourner vers Jongin en roulant les yeux.   
« Ne me ment pas Chan ! Tu as quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de ces rendez-vous ?  
-Mais pas du tout ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire, j'ai juste changé d'avis rien de plus. » 

La jeune femme semble vouloir arguer plus avant mais une sonnerie de téléphone se met à retentir. Prenant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle souffle fortement avant de montrer l'écran à son frère.   
« C'est maman ! Tu as intérêt à l'appeler pour t'excuser, elle s'est sentie mortifiée devant ses amies quand on lui a dit que tu n'étais jamais venu ! ». Répondant à l'appel, elle repart dans la cuisine. 

Chanyeol se penche sur le comptoir et pose sa tête entre ses bras en affichant un visage fatigué. Baekhyun se retourne vers Jongin, il a l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais ses lèvres restent scellées. Lui faisant signe qu'il ne comprend pas, Baekhyun soupire avant de lui désigner son ami du menton en lui donnant un coup de coude. 

« Ah ! A-Alors Chany tu t'es finalement mis au blind date ? ». Baekhyun pousse une lamentation discrète en roulant des yeux. 

Mais Chanyeol relève la tête et il sourit quand même. En voyant l'air embêté de Jongin et celui soucieux de Baekhyun il répond à leur question muette, d'un ton qui se veut léger :  
« C'est rien. Je devais aller à un blind date hier soir et.. je l'ai pas fais. Ma mère est en colère, Yoora est en colère.. ça va passer !  
-Hier soir ? Mais je suis passé te voir dans l'après-midi, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?   
-Parce que justement j'avais oublié et.. que je comptais pas y aller de toute façon.   
-Mais Yoora dit que c'était ton idée, que tu .. enfin, je comprend pas. »

Chanyeol prend le temps de boire une gorgé et de fourrager dans les placards pour trouver un paquet de gâteau avant de se retourner, faisant face à son ami.   
« Oui enfin non. Je sais pas.. » il a un soupir « ma mère a commencé à reprendre son laïus comme quoi ma sœur lui a donné un petit fils.. pas moi.. que bref il fallait que je me case et elle a parlé de ses amies et je sais pas, c'est sortit tout seul. Je lui ais dit ok, qu'elle organise tout ça. Elle s'est vite emballée et au lieu de tout annuler, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être pas si mal, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais .. c'est pas comme ça que je le veux. Et je connais ses amies, si elle me présente leurs filles je suis bon pour l'asile ! ». Il roule des yeux en se redressant. « J'en avais un hier et j'y suis pas allé, donc ma mère m'en veux et Yoora s'en mêle. C'est vraiment rien, ça va se tasser.  
-Je vois. Tu aurais pu annuler quand même.  
-Je sais » Chanyeol se passe une main dans la nuque. « Je sais mais c'est trop tard. Le problème c'est Yoora qui en fait une montagne ». Soudain il a un sourire moqueur et vient s'accouder au comptoir « On est d'accord que les hormones c'est avant la grossesse, pas après ? ». 

Jongin a un petit rire en venant lui taper sur l'épaule. Mais soudain il fronce les sourcils comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. 

 

« Par contre c'était quoi cette histoire de texto ?   
-Oh rien. On m'a envoyé un message bizarre, sûrement alcoolisé et Yoora l'a prit au premier degré.   
-Un message ? De qui ? ».

Baekhyun lui lance un regard appuyé. Il n'était pas obligé de tourner ça en interrogatoire. Mais Chanyeol répond quand même.   
« Rien, un pote. Tu connais pas »  
Voyant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, Jongin sait reconnaître quand son ami souhaite écourter la conversation, il décide de changer de sujet.

Au moment où Baekhyun repose sa tasse vide sur le bar il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il décroche en voyant le nom de Jongdae s'afficher. Faisant un signe à Jongin il s'écarte pour prendre l'appel. 

« Ah enfin tu répond ! J'ai essayé de te joindre hier soir.  
-Désolé, j'étais.. occupé », l'hésitation est presque imperceptible.  
« J'ai lu ton dernier brouillon.  
-Ah ? » Baekhyun est hésitant, c'est celui qu'il a rédigé en s'inspirant de Jongin. Il ne sait pas s'il va plaire.  
« Il est génial Baek. Ce nouveau perso.. c'est fantastique ! J'adore. Tu nous avais jamais fait un caractère comme ça, c'est novateur ! Toi, tu as suivis mes conseils de la dernière fois sur le renouvellement stylistique.   
-Ah oui ! Tu ne peux plus dire que je n'écoute jamais quand tu pars dans tes monologues !   
-Oui enfin tu vois surtout le résultat quand tu les écoutes mes monologues ! En tout cas c'est super. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer aujourd'hui j'ai des idées pour la suite et j'aimerais qu'on en parle.  
-Aujourd'hui ? » Baekhyun est hésitant, il jette un coup d'oeil à Jongin qui est en pleine conversation avec Chanyeol. « Hum.. dans l'après-midi ça t’irait ? J'ai une visite ce matin, je pense revenir en début d'après-midi, donc je t'appelle à ce moment là ?   
-Pas besoin, je reste au bureau aujourd'hui, tu passes quand tu peux ok ? »

Baekhyun confirme et raccroche avant de rejoindre les deux hommes accoudés au bar, leur tasses toujours pas finies. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de relever les yeux. Il remarque que Jongin a les yeux fixés sur lui, une moue au visage.   
« Je connais cet air. Laisse moi deviner, tu as loupé l'heure ? dois filer ? »

Baekhyun hoche doucement la tête, contrit.   
« Je travaille pour la galerie ce matin, je dois voir un client ». 

Jongin soupire en finissant son café, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en attrapant son manteau.   
« Je vais commencer à m'y faire on dirait ! Aller je te raccompagne. »

Baekhyun est près à protester mais il est interrompu par Chanyeol qui salue distraitement Jongin en lançant un coup d'oeil noir à son téléphone.   
« Je t'appelle, on se voit vite ok ? » Aucune réponse « Chan ? » Ce dernier lève la tête. « Je t'appelle ?  
-Oui ! Salut Baekhyun, ravi de t'avoir rencontré » et le jeune homme se courbe en un salut poli.

Les deux hommes sortent du bar, remontant leur col. 

« Tu vas à la galerie ?   
-Non je vais rendre visite à un client en dehors de la ville, je vais à la gare ». 

Jongin ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire.   
« -Tu vas reprendre le train de la dernière fois ? » Baekhyun hoche la tête. « Je serais toi je ferais attention, il paraît qu'il y a des types très envahissants qui viennent interrompre ton travail et voler tes nuits.   
-Vraiment ? », répond Baekhyun avec un petit sourire.

Jongin hume doucement en un note qui ressemble à un assentiment. « Mais il y a toujours un moyen de les éviter en s'enfuyant à la dernière minute. C'est une tactique un peu trop récurrente. »  
-C'est un peu exagéré ! Ce matin n'est pas une fuite. Je suis resté cette nuit non ?   
-C'est vrai ! Tu as même pu rencontrer Chanyeol. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de lui hier.   
-Il va bien ? Ton ami ? »   
Jongin semble surprit de la question. Il regarde Baekhyun en fronçant les sourcils.   
« Oui, pourquoi ?   
-Je sais pas. C'est sans doute rien, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. » Voyant le visage de Jongin s'assombrir, il ajoute précipitamment « c'est probablement juste ses affaires de famille qui l'inquiète ».

Jongin à l'air distrait mais il lui explique que c'est fréquent. Chanyeol et Yoora sont comme chien et chat, la dispute de ce matin ne voulait rien dire.

« C'est étrange, j'ai comme le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.   
-Chan ?   
-Oui, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir où. Pourtant avec son physique je pense pas que je puisse me tromper ».

Jongin donne un petit d'épaule à son voisin.  
« -Avec son physique hein ? ».   
Comprenant la pique taquine du jeune homme, Baekhyun sourit avant de se rapprocher de Jongin.   
« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On aurait du mal à l'oublier ». 

Jongin pousse un profond soupir et baissant la tête avant de venir passer son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun.   
« Tu t'enfonces là ! ».

Le geste est amical. Baekhyun a déjà donné et reçu des accolades mais là c'est différent. C'est Jongin et c'est la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de contact.   
Il se tourne lentement et trouve son regard à la hauteur de la mâchoire de Jongin. Sentant son regard sur lui, ce dernier baisse son regard pour le fixer intensément. Leur visage n'ont jamais été aussi proche. Il y a comme une question muette dans celui de Jongin, qui ne se laisse trahir que par son léger froncement de sourcil, mais Baekhyun à la gorge trop nouée pour y répondre. 

Prenant une inspiration, Jongin resserre sa prise un instant pour rapprocher Baekhyun de lui. Et quand il prend enfin la parole, ce n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de briser leur moment en parlant trop fort. 

« C'est ok ? ». Ses lèvres glissent tout près de l'oreille de Baekhyun et le jeune homme laisse subtilement son front frôler sa mâchoire avant de répondre.   
« Oui », sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. 

Jongin se laisse aller à un petit sourire avant de desserrer sa prise et de se remettre à marcher, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Baekhyun. 

La gare est trop loin pour y aller à pied. Jongin lui dit qu'il peut le déposer en voiture mais qu'il l'a laissée près de la galerie. Les deux hommes n'échangent pas trop durant le chemin. L'instant qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait été fugace mais ils avaient juste envie de le savourer. Il était agréable de déambuler dans les rues à cette heure là. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde et presque aucune circulation pour venir troubler leur marche silencieuse.

Bien vite ils arrivent à l'endroit où Jongin a garé sa voiture la veille et c'est à regret qu'il doit lâcher son emprise sur Baekhyun. Le chemin pour la gare ne va prendre que quelques minutes et il sait qu'après ce trajet il devra laisser partir le jeune homme, sans aucune idée quant à la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront. 

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ». Baekhyun se tourne vers lui en attachant sa ceinture.   
« Hum non .. toi ?  
-Peut-être que tu pourrais passer chez moi ? » Il ajoute précipitamment en voyant Baekhyun lever les yeux au ciel « juste dîner ? Ou alors tu peux passer à ma clinique après le travail, un environnement public avec plein de gens pour te protéger. »  
Baekhyun a un rire dans la voix quand il se penche sur son siège pour répondre.   
« Je le savais ! J'ai donc bien besoin d'une protection contre toi. »   
Jongin bougonne avant de se re-concentrer sur la route. 

Trop vite à son goût ils arrivent devant l'établissement ferroviaire. Il n'y a pas de place pour se garer, Jongin se met en double fil pendant que Baekhyun récupère son sac laissé à l'arrière. En ouvrant la portière il dit à Jongin de lui envoyer l'adresse, qu'il passera à sa clinique et Jongin lui fait un dernier signe de la main en souriant. 

« Sexy ! »   
Baekhyun se retourne vivement pour voir que Jongin à baissé la vitre de la fenêtre passager.  
« Si tu te mets à écrire dans le train, n'oublie pas de me donner un rôle ! Et si un étranger te parle, fuis ! ».   
Il a un clin d'oeil complice avant de fermer la fenêtre et de s'éloigner. Baekhyun se retrouve, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage, avant d'éclater de rire tout seul devant la gare.   
Il baisse la tête quand il voit les gens autour de lui le regarder étrangement, mais il garde un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers les comptoirs pour acheter un billet. 

Assit confortablement dans le train, le jeune homme finit de rédiger un texto a Minseok lui rappelant qu'il allait voir un artiste ce matin avant de reprendre son casque dans son sac. S'adossant contre son fauteuil, il ferme un instant les yeux. Il sait qu'il doit retranscrire la scène dont il a eu l'idée la veille dans le restaurant, mais avant de se replonger dans son roman il décide de s'autoriser quelques minutes pour fermer les yeux. Malheureusement, ayant de longues heures de sommeil à rattraper, la fatigue le prend et les minutes s'étirent. Il se réveille en sursaut pour découvrir qu'il a dormi presque de deux heures. Bien sûr l'arrêt où il devait descendre est dépassé depuis longtemps. Il se frotte les yeux en se morigénant mentalement. Décidément, même quand il n'est pas là Jongin arrive à lui faire louper son arrêt. Si seulement il avait dormi aux moins quelques heures cette nuit. Avec un air plus résigné que mécontent, il se lève en réunissant ses affaires. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera un jour à faire ce trajet correctement mais en tout cas là compagnie de taxi, elle, allait être ravie de le revoir. 

Il reconnaît tout de suite l'homme dans le jardin tandis qu'il descend de la voiture et paie sa course. Il hâte le pas pour le rejoindre.   
« Junmyeon-shi ! Ah je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard. Je vous prit de m'excuser. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai encore eu un problème de train ». Reposant son pinceau, l'homme se retourne en lui souriant.   
« Baekhyun ! Aucun problème, je n'avais pas du tout les yeux sur l'heure ! » Il a un petit rire. « Et je t'ai dit de laisser tomber les honorifiques. On se tutoie non ? ».   
Baekhyun hoche la tête en souriant avant de se tourner vers le tableau. 

« Une nouvelle œuvre ? Un paysage, c'est magnifique ». 

Il y a toujours une grande sensibilité dans les peintures de Junmyeon, presque une mélancolie. Il ne peint que des couleurs pâles et ne fixe jamais ses traits pour les rendre mouvants. Baekhyun se surprend à lui en faire la remarque et Junmyeon lui répond qu'il a prit cette habitude il y a des années, quand il peignait des portraits. Comme pour éviter de figer les images, il a toujours voulu son traits diffus mais sans manquer de précision. 

« Des portraits ? », l'interroge Baekhyun, « je n'ai jamais vu de portraits dans vos toiles ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, vous m'avez montré votre collection et ce n'était que des paysages ». Junmyeon se passe une main hésitante dans les cheveux.   
« Oui, hum... c'est assez personnel en fait. Je peints très peu de portraits et il font partis de ma collection privée ». 

Nul besoin besoin de préciser que la curiosité de Baekhyun avait été piqué à ces mots et malheureusement pour Junmyeon il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour ce job simplement parce qu'il était l'ami de Minseok. Il avait un réel talent pour mettre les gens à l'aise facilement. Tout comme il n'était pas rare que ses voisins de trains lui parlent, il était récurrent que ses clients aussi se confient à lui. Insistant juste ce qu'il fallait, Baekhyun réussit à convaincre le peintre de lui montrer ses toiles. 

« C'est uniquement une curiosité personnelle. Je comprendrais tout à fait que cette collection reste personnelle et ne fasse pas partie du contrat avec la galerie ». Junmyeon lui lance un petit coup d'oeil amusé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la véranda.   
« De l'éventuel contrat avec la galerie », soupire Baekhyun en entrant dans la demeure. 

Junmyeon le conduit dans un dédale de couloir avant de finalement pousser une porte au deuxième étage. Allant vivement ouvrir les volets pour faire de la lumière, le propriétaire s'excuse de la poussière.   
« Désolée, cette pièce est une ancienne chambre, je n'y viens quasiment plus.  
-Aucun problème ». 

Baekhyun plisse les yeux quand les rayons de soleil viennent caresser son visage, puis il se tourne vers les premières esquisses. Il semblerait qu'il y ai plusieurs collections, datant de différentes époques et narrant diverses mémoires.   
Les premières toiles qu'il remarque représentent des enfants. Junmyeon s'approche un balançant ses bras, embarrassé.  
« Ce sont mes dernières toiles. Je vous avais dit la dernière fois que je rendais parfois visite aux enfants malades ou dans les orphelinats ? Certains, .. certains ont été plus mémorables que d'autres et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les dessiner ».   
Les visages sont majoritairement souriants, voire riants ; Junmyeon préfère peindre la joie quand il s'agit de personnes, même si ses paysages restent mélancoliques. 

Déambulant dans la pièce, Baekhyun observe des changements de styles. Certains travaux restent au titre d'esquisses, d'autres sont peints ; mais tous gardent cette marque de fabrique de gaieté dans les yeux et de sourire irrépressible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance entre les tableaux il remarque une permanence. Au milieux des couples, des personnes âgés avec leurs animaux de compagnie, il y a toujours ce même jeune homme. Baekhyun semble distinguer quelques changements qui sous-entendrait des époques différentes. Il est le seul à ne presque jamais avoir été représenté ses yeux tournés vers l'objectif. Ses traits aussi sont plus flous que pour les autres personnages. Il arrive enfin devant un portrait plus imposant que les autres. Presque aussi grand que lui, bien plus large, il représente ce même homme, les yeux clos, le corps replié sur lui même, encaissé dans l'angle d'une fenêtre. C'est un tableau assez saisissant, presque intime. Baekhyun se surprend à resté figé dans sa contemplation. Il ne remarque que tardivement la présence de Junmyeon à ses côtés. Lui aussi a le regard tourné vers l'oeuvre. Baekhyun semble y déceler une sorte de .. tendresse ?

« C'est quelqu'un de spécial ? »  
Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête avant de murmurer un « oui », la voix enroué. 

Baekhyun vient doucement poser sa main sur son épaule, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a le sentiment que le peintre à besoin de parler. En temps normal il n'insisterait pas, laisserai le jeune homme vivre son moment en s'éclipsant discrètement. Mais il a l'intuition que Junmyeon a envie de parler et il ne regrette pas son audace quand il voit Junmyeon se livrer à lui, comme à un ami. 

« C'est quelqu'un qui .. n'est plus dans ma vie mais qui me manque énormément.   
-Votre frère ? ». Entre ses yeux humides, Junmyeon a un éclat de rire.   
« Non. Haha non vraiment pas ». Il remarque la curiosité étalée sur le visage de Baekhyun et ne se départissant pas de son sourire il va s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.   
« C'est mon ex. Quelqu'un que j'ai connu très longtemps. Il a été mon ami avant d'être mon amant et … et il est la personne que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie ». Ayant baissé la tête, il relève son regard vers son invité, indécis. « Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous dire tout ça ». Il se passe la main dans la nuque avant de se mordre les lèvres. « Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment approprié de parler de tout ça, mais.. ». Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et laisse échapper son regard de celui de Baekhyun pour le diriger vers l'extérieur, vers les jardins. 

Baekhyun s'approche doucement et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

« Un ami d'enfance ? » Junmyeon hoche la tête.   
« Hum. On s'est rencontré à la fac, des gamins encore à l'époque.. » Le jeune homme à un sourire nostalgique plaqué au visage qui émeut Baekhyun. « On avait des amis en communs, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui ». Il se racle la gorge en mordillant ses lèvres. « J'ai mis un temps fou à le convaincre qu'on pouvait être plus que ça. Il avait peur qu'on gâche tout. Qu'on ait l'impression d'être plus et de s’exposer en plein vol en brisant notre groupe d'amis au passage. Et.. on a vécu des mois magiques.. Il était vraiment tout mon univers. Je crois que c'est un peu ma faute au final si ça a pas marché. Je l'ai étouffé.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?   
-J'ai voulu aller trop vite. Je voulais qu'il vive avec moi, qu'on finissent nos études ensembles, qu'on se quitte plus. J'avais tout prévu. Trop prévu. J'ai pris des décisions à sa place que je n'aurais pas du. Il s'est sentit .. privé de son identité. J'avais fait des rêves pour deux sans lui en parler et il a eu l'impression de vivre une vie où tout lui était dicté à l'avance. » Junmyeon relève son regard vers Baekhyun en changeant de position. « J'ai pris trop de place. J'avais tellement tout idéalisé qu'il avait l'impression que j'aimais plutôt une image de lui plutôt que sa vraie personne. Je crois.. maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas tord. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre à l'époque, mais désormais je comprend. Je crois que j'ai un peu projeter ma vie sur la sienne ». 

Il a un petit rire triste avant de désigner un tableau au fond de la pièce représentant un couple.   
« Ce sont mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés jeunes, ils ont eu de la chance, ils ont trouvé le bon tout de suite. Leur amour est idyllique et j'ai grandis en ressentant cette pression pour la perfection. Trouver la bonne personne, vite, s'y tenir et faire tout ce dont on attend d'un couple modèle : se marier, vivre ensemble, avoir une situation stable... Et j'ai projeté. J'ai voulu lui faire changer de métier parce que je trouvais qu'il gâchait ses capacités. Je détestais son quartier et je voulais qu'il vive chez moi. J'ai voulu le changer pour qu'il soit plus .. plus comme moi en fait.  
-Ça fait longtemps ? Que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » 

Junmyeon a un soupir à fendre le cœur.   
« Il est partit.. il y a cinq ans. En partant il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me trouve, moi, avant d'essayer de trouver mon autre moitié ». Il a un sourire attendri. « Il avait raison. J'ai trop essayé toutes ces années d'être dans le moule. Je pensais que j'étais déjà assez différent en aimant les hommes alors il ne fallait pas que je déroge plus que ça à la règle. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je ressemble à un stéréotype mais qu'au contraire je sois .. un « homme accompli » ? Comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis mis à la peinture. J'ai fais un gros travail pour découvrir qui j'étais, qui je voulais être, et l'assumer ». 

Junmyeon a un petit rire en voyant la mine de Baekhyun. Il se relève et lui met une main sur l'épaule.   
« Oh ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il me prend de faire ressurgir tout ça ». Il se secoue la tête et jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Je suis désolé d'avoir étalé ma vie comme ça, je.. ». Mais Baekhyun l'interrompt en se relevant prestement.   
« Pas du tout. Ça peut faire du bien de se confier parfois. À quoi sert les amis sinon ?   
-Amis ?   
-Oui.. » Baekhyun retrouve un sourire complice « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lier avec les clients mais bon … pour mon client préféré, Je peux toujours déroger aux règles ».

Voyant l'heure tardive, Junmyeon l'invite à rester déjeuner avec lui et Baekhyun s'empresse d'accepter. L'histoire de Junmyeon l'avait touché. Il se disait que même sans l'avoir vécu, il comprenait ses expériences. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment être amis ? 

Le temps avait bien trop filé une fois encore. Il s'était surprit à avoir des conversations très personnelles avec le jeune peintre. Ils avaient parlés de leur goût commun pour l'art bien sûr mais aussi de leur passé, de leur vie. Baekhyun avait laissé sous-entendre que sa vie romantique actuelle était quelque peu perturbé et devant son embarras Junmyeon n'avait pas insisté. Mais il était bon de savoir qu'il pourrait potentiellement trouver en lui un oreille attentive et surtout compréhensive au vu de la situation.

 

Jongin, lui avait été préoccupé toute la journée. Malgré la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait répondu aux inquiétudes de Baekhyun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet lui même. Quelque chose le chagrinait concernant Chanyeol sans qu'il puisse véritablement mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange concernant cette histoire.   
Son ami n'avait jamais fait mention d'un quelconque intérêt pour les rendez-vous arrangés – ni même pour la notion du couple maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Bien sûr, Chanyeol avait eu des histoires mais Jongin n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il ait eu l'intention de se caser. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais parlé de mariage, ou même de l'envie de trouver sa personne. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? Il avait beau retourner l'histoire dans sa tête, il n'y comprenait rien. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui pour éclaircir tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et une pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : il était pourtant sûr de connaître tous les potes de Chanyeol.

 

Il était vraiment bien plus tard que prévu, il avait trop tardé. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre, Baekhyun se dit qu'il a quand même le temps d'aller voir rapidement son éditeur avant de rejoindre Jongin. 

Il sort rapidement de la bouche de métro pour marcher d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment. En poussant les portes il salue distraitement les secrétaires et quelques collègues. Il ne s'attarde pas et se retrouve bien vite devant un bureau au huitième étage. 

Kim Jongdae  
Édition

Baekhyun toque deux coup avant de laisser la voix de Jongdae l'inviter à entrer. Le jeune homme est au téléphone mais il fait signe à Baekhyun de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.   
« Oui ? D'accord, très bien on fait comme ça. Il faut que je te laisses j'ai un rendez-vous. Oui, à plus tard ! ». Il raccroche vivement et vient contourner son bureau pour taper amicalement dans le dos de Baekhyun avant de se diriger vers son mini bar, prendre une bouteille d'eau.   
« Baeky ! Enfin ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.   
-Dae, désolé j'ai un peu de retard.. je me suis attardé avec un client. »

Jongdae chasse ses excuses d'un revers de la main.   
« Mais non t'inquiètes. En réalité j'ai été overbooké toute la journée, tu arrives au moment où ça se calme c'est parfait. »   
Il vient se rasseoir après avoir vidé la moitié de sa petite bouteille. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
« Alors ! Ton livre. J'adore Baek, je suis sûr que les fan vont accrocher. C'est un bon twist par rapport au début du roman, tu nous a bien remonté l'intrigue et donner de la profondeur aux persos.  
-Merci ? » Baekhyun n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit prendre ses paroles. Il adore Jongdae mais souvent ses compliments vont de pairs avec une demande de service. 

Cette fois-ci ne manque pas à la coutume. Pour noyer le poisson, Jongdae commence par un de ses éternels monologues sur combien il apprécie la régularité des écrits de Baekhyun. Il continue en lui donnant des conseils sur sa vision des choses pour la suite du roman. Des recommandations que bien sûr Baekhyun s'empressera de ne pas suivre s'il veut conserver un minimum de crédibilité dans son récit. Et enfin, touchant au vrai but de leur entretien, il finit par lui dire qu'il y a une vente de charité ce soir, organisé par la compagnie. 

À peine les mots ont-ils franchit ses lèvres que Baekhyun se lève sur son siège.   
« Non Dae. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas faire ça.   
-Baek, Baek, s'il te plaît. Pas grand chose. Tu peux... on peut te donner une table de signatures et tu dédicace simplement quelques livres, une heure ou deux ? Hum ? Pas longtemps, ça va nous ramener du monde.  
-Jongdae, tu sais que je tiens à mon anonymat. Une séance de dédicace ne me paraît pas cohérent avec le procédé.   
-Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant. C'est pareil. Une foule d'inconnu, je te promet. Il n'y a personne ce soir parmi les invités qui pourrait te reconnaître sous ton vrai nom. »

Baekhyun commence à arpenter le bureau en se massant les tempes. Il lance un regard fatigué à son ami.   
« Je sais pas. Non, Jongdae je préférerais éviter, on sait jamais ».

Jongdae pousse un petit soupir avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être levé pourtant ?  
« Ok, ok, Baeky je comprend. On pourrait plutôt, .. hum, te présenter comme un membre du staff ok ? Tu peux dire que tu représente un groupe d'auteur anonyme qui n'ont pas pu se déplacer. S'il-te-plaît ! Il me faut du monde. Les donateurs vont être accrochés à leur porte-monnaie ce soir, c'est notre troisième collecte en moins de six mois. Les investisseurs sont sur les dents. J'ai besoin de gens qui savent parler, charmer, et faire signer des chèques au gens. En d'autres mots, j'ai besoin de toi et de ta gueule d'amour pour faire craquer ces richoux désabusés qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent ». Il s'approche de Baekhyun et vient tirer doucement sur sa veste pour la remettre en place. « Comme ça, moi, je peux continuer à te payer à la fin du mois. Et je continue à te donner des dates de rendus souples et un minimum de pression ». 

Baekhyun sait qu'il va se rendre. Il n'apprécie guère ce type de réception – ou les réceptions tout court – mais une fois de temps en temps il se doit de donner de sa personne. La compagnie a toujours respectée à la lettre ses revendications. Ils ont préservé son anonymat, ne l'ont jamais forcé à donner des interviews, des fansigns et surtout ne lui ont jamais fait changer son écriture. Il avait toujours eu une totale main mise sur ses publications. Il leur en était reconnaissant, et en échange il se disait que ce n'était quand même pas si dur de devoir assister à quelques réceptions une fois de temps en temps. 

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et voit le sourire de Jongdae s'élargir tandis qu'il reprend les choses en main.   
« Parfait, j'ai un costume qui t'attend – non ne me remercie pas – je suis toujours prêt tu le sais. Va te changer dans le bureau d'à côté et en route ! ». 

Baekhyun se retourne surpris.  
« Quoi ? Comment ça, tout de suite ? Mais Dae ..   
-Pas de mais et oui tout de suite ». Il passe son bras autour de Baekhyun avant de le conduire – ou de le pousser – vers la porte attenante. 

Baekhyun soupire quand il se retrouve face à une housse noire déposé sur un fauteuil, et aucune porte de sortie. Cette nuit va être longue. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir Jongin qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas passer dans la soirée mais au moment où il compose son code son écran devient noir. Plus de batterie. Il en avait trop utilisé en sortant du train en allant sur internet, chercher le numéro de la compagnie de taxi et il n'avait pas pensé à le recharger quand il était chez Junmyeon. Pestant contre lui même, il retourne dans le bureau de Jongdae prendre son chargeur dans son sac. Il branche son téléphone en évidence sur le bureau avant de commencer à se changer. Il enverra un message à Jongin avant de partir, quand il aura retrouvé un peu de batterie.

Il n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que le costume lui va parfaitement. S'il y avait un domaine où Jongdae ne lésine pas c'est bien celui de la présentation physique. En effet, le jeune homme est persuadé que les habits font l'homme et qu'une personne impeccable arrivera toujours à convaincre les autres de le faire parvenir à ses fins. Cela lui avait plutôt bien réussit. 

Quand il retourne dans le bureau, il se rend compte que Jongdae aussi s'est changé. Ce dernier lui tend une veste. 

« Tu es magnifique, je suis magnifique. Par contre je te laisses quelques minutes j'ai un coup de fil à passer ». 

Baekhyun sourit devant la bonne humeur contagieuse de son ami. Rien ne saurait l'ébranler. Jongdae vient d'une famille modeste. Pas de parents médecins pour lui mais des rêves plus grand que lui même. Il a pas mal bourlingué avant de trouver sa voie. Le jeune homme a toujours voulu « être quelqu'un », son propre patron, avoir sa petite boîte avec ses règles. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas tout de suite su dans quel domaine. Il a prit des cours de droit avant de se rendre compte que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il s'est tourné ensuite vers le journalisme, et à travaillé pour un journal local quelques années avant de rencontrer les bons contacts qui lui ont permis de se lancer en solo. Avec sa facilité à aller vers les gens, il s'est vite fait un nom dans le milieu. Travailleur acharné, il s'est donné les moyens de faire évoluer sa petite compagnie pour en faire une entreprise prospère et reconnue mais tout en gardant une taille humaine.   
C'était cela, la première fois, qui avait séduit Baekhyun. Encore étudiant quand Jongdae l'avait approché, il avait longtemps hésité avant de signer dans une compagnie d'édition ; mais il avait apprécié la simplicité des engagements et la compréhension de son interlocuteur. Jongdae dirigeait une petite firme, ses œuvres ne serait pas noyées parmi la concurrence et il n'aurait pas l'impression de voir son travail « industrialisé ». Bien plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, Jongdae et lui partagèrent une relation plus profonde que celle de patron-employé, ils devinrent amis. 

Tirant profit de l'absence de son ami, Baekhyun récupère son sac avant de sortir son ordinateur portable. Il sait que Jongdae peut-être très bavard et il serait judicieux de sa part de mettre ce temps à profit pour retranscrire ses idées de la veille. 

Bien lui en prit car Jongdae ne revint dans le bureau que plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il entra dans le bureau comme une tornade, récupérant d'une main le manteau de Baekhyun, dans l'autre le sien ; et poussant son ami vers la sortie.

« On est presque très en retard. Remonte ton sourire, redresse tes épaules, on a des chèques à faire signer ». 

Baekhyun n'eut que le temps de ranger son ordinateur dans son sac avant d'être pressé vers la sortie. Ce n'est finalement qu'en montant dans la voiture qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son téléphone dans le bureau où il s'était changé. Il fut tenté pendant un instant d'emprunter celui de Jongdae pour au moins prévenir Jongin mais il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Se tournant vivement vers son éditeur, il lui demanda de se pousser, il devait aller chercher son téléphone. Mais Jongdae le retient d'un bras.   
« Baek voyons, on est déjà en retard. C'est pas grave, tu le récupérera demain. En plus je te connais, si tu as ton téléphone tu va passer la soirée à geeker et moi j'ai besoin d'un hôte souriant et attentif, pas d'un auteur désabusé qui reste les yeux rivés sur son écran ». 

Baekhyun essaie de le contredire mais il réalise que la voiture a déjà démarrer, il est trop tard. 

 

Un premier message, pas de réponse. Un second, toujours le même silence. Jongin voit la journée passer sans aucune nouvelle de Baekhyun. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, en fin d'après-midi il se décide à l'appeler... il tombe directement sur la messagerie. Chercherait-il à l'éviter ?


	6. En finir avec la période de probation

Chapitre 6 → En finir avec la période de probation

Costume impeccable, sourire lissé et veste étincelante ; Baekhyun a mal aux mains et aux zygomatiques à avoir été présenté à trop de personnes. La limite d'alcool que Jongdae lui a fixé n'aide en rien. Donateurs, journalistes, auteurs, administrateurs et commerçiales, il ne sait même pas comment il arrive encore à débiter son petit monologue d'introduction sans que son ton soit trop monocorde ou son expression trop figée. Il n'est là que depuis une heure mais dejà il rêve que d'une chose : s'échapper.

Accoudé dans un petit coin, sur une petite table, il laisse Jongdae le distraire de son devoir de charmeur de serpent. 

« Tu sais, j'y ai repensé et j'ai pas mal d'idée pour ton perso.   
-Pour mon perso ?  
-Oui pour Kris, tu vois on pourrait ..  
-Dae, Dae pitié ! Ce soir c'est déjà beaucoup est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de .. » 

Malheureusement pour Baekhyun, il était difficile de dire non à Jongdae. Une fois lancé dans sa tirade, rien de pouvait l'arrêter. Décidant de prendre simplement son mal en patience, Baekhyun, retient un petit soupir et laisse son regard s'attendir en voyant son ami s'animer en parlant avec les mains. 

Conservant un sourire de façade, il prête une oreille distraite à son ami mais laisse son esprit s'évader. Jongdae est enthousiaste et novateur mais il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il soit de l'autre côté de la machine à écrire.   
« Ça apporterait de la profondeur et de la complexité. Comme dans ce drama tu sais.. oh je ne souvient plus du nom.. Mais celui où l'un des hommes découvre que la fille de son triangle amoureux est en fait sa demi-soeur.. » 

Il est hors de question pour Baekhyun qu'il inflige cela à Kris... ou à aucun de ses personnages d'ailleurs. Cherchant une source de distraction, il se décide à laisser son regard errer dans la pièce en quête d'étincelles. Autant mettre son temps à profit. Qui va lui donner l'inspiration ce soir ? Il entend un rire au fond de la salle. Il provient d'une femme avec qui il a parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. Jeune veuve, trop riche et trop solitaire. Baekhyun préfère laisser courir son regard plus loin, ne voyant pas quel apport elle pourrait amener à l'histoire. Plus loin, il repère un couple, dans la soixantaine, il ne les connaît pas mais Jongdae les a déjà mentionné dans une conversation. Ce sont des donateurs de l'entreprise. Amoureux de la littérature, ils se sentent l'âmes de mécènes à leur heures perdues. Une dynamique intéressante se dégage d'eux, elle parle et il sourit. C'est une complicité avec laquelle Baekhyun peut s'envisager de travailler.

Soudain, un bruissement dans son dos le fait se retourner et il se surprend à observer le groupe de trentenaires qui vient de le dépasser : bruyants, imposants, hautains. Baekhyun peut déjà se les représenter comme les aristocrates qui évoluent autour de Kris. Ses prétendus « amis », ceux de son monde, qui pensent savoir mieux que lui comment vivre sa vie. Est-ce trop cliché ? Quel profil pourrait-il ajouter pour sonner différemment de toutes ces nouvelles grand public qui fleurissent à foissons et de ces dramas qu'affectionne Jongdae ? La meilleure amie compréhensive ? Trop récurrent. Le petit frère insouciant ? Mais où est partie son imagination ? Il n'y arrivera jamais de cette façon.   
Baekhyun regarde au quatre coin de la salle. Il sait qu'il peut trouver quelque chose. Abandonnant presque, il est prêt à se laisser tenter par la flûte que lui propose un serveur quand finalement ses yeux se pose sur un trio au fond de la salle. L'homme tient sa compagne par la taille tandis que l'autre se perd dans une imitation apparemment très drôle. Somme toute, de simples amis qui se parlent mais Baekhyun y voit autre chose, un élément familier. Ils ont l'air confortable les uns avec les autres, trop proche aussi. Il tiens enfin son idée. 

***

« Ne reste pas planté là ! Oh et arrête ta tête d'enterrement ! Kris c'est la fête d'anniversaire de ton père sourit un peu.   
-J'essaie. Mais ce n'est pas une fête d'anniversaire c'est une fête d'entreprise ».   
Son amie soupire. Ce n'est pourtant pas une surprise, le père de Kris a toujours fait évoluer sa vie en juxtaposition de celle de son entreprise. Fêtant plus ses deals commerciaux que ses anniversaires de mariage ; plus ses succursales que les baptêmes.   
« Sourit sinon ta mère va encore te reprendre.  
-J'ai presque trente ans, Kim, je doute qu'elle vienne encore me réprimander comme un enfant ».   
Son amie hausse les épaules, non convaincue. 

Kim et lui s'étaient connus quand il était revenu vivre en Chine. Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants « hors sol ». Elle Coréenne, lui Chinois. Ils avaient vécu dans différents pays et changés trop souvent de noms. Wu Yifan était finalement devenu Kris et pour son amie, comme son nom de famille coréen était Kim, de même que son nom d'emprunt international, c'était resté. 

Comme personne de leur école ne voulait leur parler, ils étaient devenus amis. Puis finalement, Jongyan les avaient rejoint, le rejeté de la classe, celui qui ne voulait pas faire comme tout le monde. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, même après que Kim et Kris aient tenté d'être plus que des amis pour finalement découvrir que le seul couple entre eux trois était entre Kim et Jongyan. Kris se disait parfois qu'il était sans doute étrange que sa meilleure amie soit son ex, et son meilleur ami, le mari de celle-ci. Peut-être que le fait que Kim soit la seule fille qu'il ait jamais connu et que son homosexualité soit irrévocable y était pour beaucoup. Ce n'était pas conventionnel, et alors, qui viendrait y redire ?

Il jette un regard désabusé autour de lui. Son père avait fait réunir dans la plus grande salle de l'entreprise : clients, associés, partenaires.. et c'était son rôle à lui de se placer en tant que successeur. De venir serrer des mains en prétendant connaître le nom qui les accompagnaient, dissimuler sa fatigue et surtout, être aimable et attentionné avec tous pour montrer quel bon directeur il ferait. 

Il sort de sa rêverie quand il entend sa mère l'appeler. Vidant sa coupe d'un trait, il lance un regard d'agonie à ses amis avant de la rejoindre près du buffet.   
« Ah te voilà. Viens, je voulais te présenter le fils de Jeon Industrie, tu sais la compagnie partenaire de ton père ». 

Kris retient son soupir avant de se courber en un salut poli. Combien de fois devra t-il subir ce marchandage ? N'avait-il pas été assez ridiculisé de la sortes ? Sa mère était connue comme le loup blanc pour son rôle d'entremetteuse. Elle essayait depuis longtemps déjà de lui présenter tout les fils et petit-fils des hommes touchant de près ou de loin à leur entreprise. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de coupler son union par une alliance commerciale. Il savait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas, dans son milieu le mariage arrangé restait la norme.   
Jetant un demi regard à l'homme en face de lui, Kris s'efforce de rester poli, aimable et presque guilleret, il ne veut pas blesser sa mère. Elle souhaite véritablement l'unir à quelqu'un pour qui il pourrait ressentir un début d'affection. Pourtant elle s'évertue aussi à ne pas vouloir entendre que ce n'est pas dans ce genre de réception, - et surtout pas présenté de la sorte - qu'il peut se laisser aller à agir normalement et donc à se lier véritablement avec quelqu'un. Ses parents avaient eu de la chance, leurs parents avaient souhaité leur union dès leur plus jeune âge. La mère de Kris s'était un peu rebellé à cette idée mais comme son prétendant c'était sincéremment entiché d'elle, elle avait fini par cédé. Une vrai affection s'était nouée entre eux, se transformant en amour à la naissance de leur premier enfant, la soeur de Kris. Tous deux espéraient que la même chose se produise pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire dans le mariage de leur fille aîné. Elle avait enroulé un riche entrepreneur japonnais autour de son petit doigt lors d'un voyage d'été et avait ramené à ses parents un gendre aussi bien qu'un partenaire commercial. Qu'auraient-ils pu avoir à y redire ? Maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus que leur fils à marier et ils avaient hâte de le voir convoler en noce.  
Sa mère avait toujours ce petit sourire mutin et ce haussement de soucil quand elle lui présentait un nouveau prétendant. Une fois elle avait même été jusqu'à souligner à quel point son choix du moment était bel homme et ferait un bon père quand ils adopteraient - rien n'avait jamais été plus embarrassant que ce moment là. L'homme avait eu un sourire timide avant de piquer un far et Kris s'était vu prétendre un coup de fil pour se sortir de ce traquenard. Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait pas revu après ça. Et tant mieux, Kim Taehyun n'était pas du tout son style et ils n'allaient absolument pas ensemble. 

Revenant dans un souffle à la conversation qui se déroule devant lui, il semble comprendre que sa mère fait encore des siennes en proposant un dîner entre les deux hommes. Il préfère l'interrompre vivement en prétextant un voyage d'affaire au Japon pour le week-end suivant et du travail à revendre pour les semaines à venir. Bien sûr rien de tout cela n'est vrai - enfin pas tout à fait, il a véritablement du travail par dessus la tête - mais il a aussi grandement besoin de "kris's time". Du temps, juste pour lui, où il n'est plus l'héritier Wu mais simplement Kris. 

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il en profite pour prendre rapidement congé. Il rejoint vivement le balcon où heureusement le vent frais à chassé tout les amateurs de fumées et les faiseurs de monde accoudés aux balustrades. Ce n'est qu'un texto, mais il préfère être seul pour le lire. Il n'a pas besoin de lire le nom de l'expéditeur pour savoir de qui il provient. Seul Tao lui envoie des messages où il y a plus d'émoticônes que de mots véritables. Il sourit bêtement en lisant son texte. 

Ce n'est pas grand chose, il lui demande simplement ce qu'il fait, comment il va, mais cela suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils se sont croisés à son travail, mais ils avaient clôt leur rencontre en échangeant leur numéro et depuis ils s'écrivaient régulièrement. 

C'était tellement facile d'être avec lui. Tao n'avait rien à cacher. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il lui plaisait - sans préavis ou rougeur. Comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, c'était lui qui lui l'avait invité en rendez-vous. Il était très honnête sur qui il était et ce qu'il voulait, c'était tellement raffraîchissant. Au fil des années, Kris s'était assomé à voir les gens tourner autour de lui comme un pot de miel, en battant faussement des cils. Ils en avaient après son argent, sa position ou son physique ; mais n'en donnaient jamais le nom. Tao sous ses airs de grand enfant rêveur était l'homme le plus honnête qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie - un coup d'oeil sur son costume de luxe suffisait pour comprendre que sa situation n'était pas à plaindre - il avait seulement voulu savoir s'il était marié, s'il avait quelqu'un, et quand la réponse avait filtré, négative, il s'était contenté de sourire en lui tendant un bout de papier contenant son numéro. 

Après ça, il s'était revu une fois, à l'expéditive. Ils avaient prévu de dîner ensemble mais le travail de Kris l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Il était arrivé en retard et Tao devait aller à un cours du soir ; ils avaient eu tout juste le temps d'acheter de la nourriture dans un food truck et de la manger en marchant vers l'université. Arrivant devant les portes, Tao avait regardé l'heure sur son téléphone avant d'avoir une moue triste. 

"Il faut vraiment que je parte. C'est un cours obligatoire et ma prof et très à cheval sur la ponctualité".   
Kris eu un simple hochement de tête. Il avait beau entendre ses mots, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser sur l'instant, il se mourrait d'embrasser Tao. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme s'affiche en public, il hésitait. Réduisant la distance entre eux sans y prendre garde, il se redressa dans un sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà penché vers son visage. Le doute devait se lire sur son visage car Tao eu un petit rire avant d'enserrer sa chemise dans son poing pour le tirer vers lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref mais il avait un goût sucré et Kris sentait qu'il en serait vite addict. 

Le relâchant aussi prestement qu'il l'avait attrapé, Tao s'était éloigné à reculons avant de lui crier qu'il l'appelerait le soir en s'engouffrant dans son bâtiment universitaire. 

Depuis, ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir mais ils s'écrivaient tout au long de la journée. Prenant son temps de peser ses mots, Kris lui renvoya un message pour lui dire qu'il était à une soirée d'entreprise et qu'il s'y ennuyait ferme. Il n'eut pas le temps de remettre son téléphone dans la poche que Tao lui répondait déjà. Il lui disait de fuir, que son colloc n'était pas là pour la soirée et qu'il pouvait passer. L'invitation était trop tentante et jettant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur où sa mère était encore en pleine discussion avec son prétendu "date", il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment bien pouvoir s'échapper. Mais il avait des responsabilités. Il savait que mêmes invisibles, il avait de nombreux yeux braqués sur lui. On surveillait s'il se comportait de la bonne façon, s'il n'y avait pas de fausses notes et clairement, s'enfuir de l'anniversaire de son père/intronisation de son successeur pour rejoindre son amant, plus jeune et encore étudiant, n'était pas en adquation. 

Il poussa un long soupir avant de renvoyer un message disant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avant encore deux heures. Il voulait savoir si Tao serait toujours debout à cette heure là. Il prit le smiley clin d'oeil comme une réponse positive et se rengouffra dans le bâtiment avec une détermination nouvelle. Il tiendrait ces deux heures, sourire aux lèvres, pour pouvoir vivre les heures suivantes sans contraintes. 

La perspective d'une fin de soirée plus plaisante, permit à Kris de tenir facilement le coup. Il serra de nombreuses poignée de mains, s'entretient avec différents investisseurs et fit même plaisir à sa mère en prenant cinq minutes pour écouter ce que l'homme qu'elle lui avait présenté plus tôt avait à lui dire. 

Prétextant un mal de tête il pu finalement se faire excuser plus tôt que prévu. Et même si ses amis lui lancèrent un haussement de sourcil connaisseur en le voyant récupérer son manteau, Kris se promit de tenir sa langue un peu plus longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait avec Tao et il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en l'intronisant dans son monde. Le jeune homme avait cette fabuleuse capacité de créer une bulle hermétique autour de lui et Kris était plus que ravi de pouvoir s'y engouffrer. Avec Tao il oubliait ses contraintes professionnelles et la pression familiale, il avait juste envie que cela dure un petit peu plus longtemps. 

Il reçut un message de Tao contenant son adresse tandis qu'il dégringolait les escaliers menants au parking souterrain. Rentrant les indications dans son GPS il fut soulagé de constater que le jeune homme n'habitait pas dans un quartier éloigné et surtout dans un environnement tout à fait recommandable. Il n'eut presque aucune inquiétude à garer sa voiture de luxe le long du trottoir, sans aucune protection. 

S'approchant de la porte, il se contente de toquer deux coups sec et est soulagé de voir une ombre bouger rapidement par la vitre de la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvre, il est acceuillit par un Tao souriant.   
"Tu es venu plus vite que prévu. Tu avais hâte de me retrouver ?"

Il y a quelque chose de moqueur dans le sourire de son amant et Kris à juste envie de l'effacer, avec ses lèvres. Ce soir, plus que d'habitude, il a le désir d'être impulsif. Alors il a l'audace de ses pulsions et au lieu de répondre avec des mots, il se contente de faire rentrer Tao dans son appartement et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en guise de bonjour. La dernière fois il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le premier pas et cette fois-ci il a bien l'intention de se laisser aller à suivre ses désirs. Il souhaite y aller doucement, goûter Tao comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui. Et ce dernier ne semble pas être contre cette idée car il s'empresse de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se coller contre lui. La porte est refermée d'un coup de talon et ils se laissent guider les yeux fermés dans l'appartement. 

Leurs mains prennent vie d'elles-mêmes et prennent leur temps pour se retrouver, s'enlacer, s'embraser. Leur baiser devient plus pressant. Les mots semblent superflu quand Tao commence à les guider vers sa chambre. Il fait tomber la veste de Kris au sol. Une seule pensée semble les habiter comme une certitude, ce soir enfin, pour la première fois, ils ne se diront pas au revoir.

***

Baekhyun est ramené brutalement à sa réalité en sentant une main dans son dos. Il se surprend à cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour revenir au présent et se tourne vers une jeune femme qui était déjà venue lui parler plus tôt. Elle avait semblée très réceptive à son petit discours sur les conditions difficiles des auteurs et avait paraphé son nom sur un chèque généreux à la fin de leur conversation. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais c'est en la voyant lui tendre une coupe de champagne accompagné d'un sourire enjoleur, qu'il comprend que son intérêt n'était pas innocent. Machinalement il met la main dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone, la technique imparable pour se débarrasser des affections non-souhaités. Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant le vide de sa poche qu'il se souvint de l'avoir laissé dans le bureau de Jongdae. Ses pensées le ramène instantanément à Jongin. 

Il s'en veut de ne pouvoir le contacter. Il se demande ce qu'aurait été leur soirée s'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Jongin est sans doute soucieux de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui ? Et lui ? Il se demande s'il l'est de ne pas pouvoir le joindre pour le rassurer. Il est déconcertant de voir avec quelle rapidité Jongin a réussit à s'imposer dans son quotidien. 

Avec un dernier regard sans regret, il observe la femme en face de lui. Il y a encore quelques jours il aurait pu se laisser séduire, il aurait pu lui répondre par un sourire encourageant. Mais ce soir, il n'y pense même pas. Il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de comparer, de trouver de la vivacité et de la malice dans le regard de Jongin, contre de l'indécence et de l'apathie dans celui de la jeune femme. Il se surprend à décliner rapidement ses avances et à esperer silencieusement que la soirée se termine rapidement. Il faut qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il aurait préféré être avec Jongin ce soir. 

 

Pour Jongin, la soirée semble, elle, comme figé dans le temps. Il a envoyé à Baekhyun trois messages et tentés deux fois de l'appeler, sans réponse. Ne laissant pas de trace vocale à la fin de son deuxième appel, il s'était résigné. Il aurait pu tenter de le recontacter encore plus tard dans la soirée mais il n'avait pas envie de paraître plus désespéré qu'il l'était déjà. Pour se rassurer il se disait qu'il était peut-être survenu un imprevu et préférait laisser le choix à Baekhyun de le recontacter lui-même, s'il en avait vraiment l'envie. 

Il avait fini sa journée de travail, l'air morose. Yixing lui avait proposé de sortir boire un verre après la fermeture de la clinique, mais il avait décliné. Il n'avait pas envie d'embêter son ami avec son air maussade et avait juste le souhait de rentrer chez lui, regarder un film roulé en boule sur son canapé et bouder. 

Il en était à la deuxième phase de son plan quand un coup de sonnette vint l'interrompre dans son choix de film. Il n'attendait pourtant personne ? 

Il se surprend à songer à Chanyeol avant de se rappeler que son ami ne se donnait jamais la peine de sonner avant de faire irruption chez lui. Il ne sait pas à qui s'attendre en ouvrant la porte, et reste interdit en reconnaissant la carrure de Yixing derrière une pile de boîtes de pizza et un sac plastique semblant contenir de la bière.   
"Yixing ?" 

Le jeune homme semble embarrassé en s'engoufrant dans l'appartement et se débarrasse de son chargement dans les bras de son hôte. 

"Oui, hum .. je sais que tu m'as dit vouloir rester seul ce soir, mais tu avais l'air déprimé et tu as plus de chaînes cablés que moi alors...". Voyant le visage de Jongin conserver son air étonné, il ajoute en haussant les épaules "Je sais, je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je n'étais pas très doué pour les conversations.. disons plus personnelles. Mais je tournais en rond chez moi et ... je sais pas, je me suis dit qu'en tant que la personne qui supporte ta mauvaise humeur tous les jours, il était de ma propre tranquillité d'essayer de te remonter le moral". 

Jongin n'insiste pas et remercie son ami d'un sourire. Pendant qu'il récupère des snacks dans la cuisine, il lui dit de s'installer dans le salon et de mettre ce qu'il veut à la télévision. 

Jongin avait rencontré Yixing à l'école de médecine. Pendant deux ans ils s'étaient ignorés, l'un comme l'autre étant persuadé que le second ne l'aimait pas. C'était au cours d'une soirée arrosé qu'ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte de leur erreur et s'étaient décidé à être amis. Ils avaient fini leurs études en partageant même un appartement la dernière année. Se retrouvant enfin diplômé, ils comprirent que le marché du travail ne les attendait pas et comme la famille de Yixing se trouvait être fortuné et avoir des contacts, au lieu d'attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien les embaucher ils étaient devenus les employeurs. Yixing ne se voyait pas monter sa clinique vetérinaire tout seul et il savait que Jongin pouvait être le partenaire sur qui compter. Exploitant au maximum le réseau de la famille Zhang, ils avaient réussi sans trop de mal à entretenir une clientèle fidèle. Ça avait été l'idée de Jongin d'élargir les possibilités en proposant des visites à domicile, il n'en pouvait plus des femmes à chats et des enfants et leurs lapins. 

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la clinique. Leur vie commune longtemps dépassé, ils vivaient désormais séparemment mais continuaient à se voir fréquemment en dehors du cadre du travail – et bien couvent autour d'un ballon de basket ou d'une bierre. Mais il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, leur amitié n'était pas “intime” - comme elle l'était en tout cas entre Chanyeol et Jongin. Ils avaient vécu un an ensemble mais durant leur pire année d'université, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser tout au long de ces mois. Ne se retrouvant que pour décompresser, sommnolant sur un canapé ou ennivrés dans des soirées sans aube. Chanyeol partageait avec Jongin ses multiples facettes et confidences alors qu'avec Yixing, il n'y avait que les bons côtés. Bien sûr Yixing lui était cher, c'était un bon ami sur qui on pouvait compter et qui était toujours présent mais à y réfléchir, il est vrai que Jongin ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais eu une discution à coeur ouvert. Comme s'il restait encore un peu de pudeur entre eux. 

C'est pour cela que le jeune homme était surprit de le voir, déboussolé, dans son salon. Depuis plus d'un an que Yixing était en couple, il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls hors du cadre du travail. Généralement quand ils se retrouvaient, dans un bar ou sur un terrain de sport, c'était l'occasion d'un plus grand rassemblement ralliant tous leurs amis communs. 

“Tu étais tout seul ce soir ? Amy n'est pas là ?   
Non, elle a un séminaire à Pyeongchang. Elle ne rentre que la semaine prochaine”.

Interprétant facilement la mine rembrunie de son collègue, Jongin n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter le poid de la solitude ce soir. Amy travaillait pour un grand groupe pharmaceutique et afin d'obtenir la promotion qu'elle lorgnait depuis longtemps, elle avait mis les bouchées doubles ces derniers mois. Cela avait pour conséquence de vivre dans les valises et de ne montrer sa frimousse à Yixing qu'en de rare occasions éparses. Comme son ami n'avait jamais eu l'air de vouloir s'en plaindre, ou du moins d'en parler, Jongin avait toujours pensé que la situation ne posait pas de problème. Mais à le voir ce soir, assis sur le tapis, une part de pizza dans la main et la télécommande de la télévision dans l'autre, le jeune homme se dit que pour lui aussi il aurait pu être plus à l'écoute. 

Prenant une bierre sur la table et tendant un paquet de chips à son ami, Jongin vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, à même le sol et porte son attention sur la chaîne choisie, une compétition sportive. 

Comme ils n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de se confier les parts les plus intimes de leur quotidien, il faut aux deux hommes quelques verres de plus avant d'entammer une conversation plus sérieuse. Laissant les commentaires sportifs en fond, ils en viennent enfin à se parler des choses importantes. 

“Je sais que je ne suis pas ton pote “girls-talk” non plus mais tu sais si … si c'est compliqué des fois tu peux vider ton sac”. 

Yixing prend le temps de boire lentement une gorgé et de se passer une main sur la nuque, gêné, avant de finalement se tourner vers Jongin. 

“Je sais. C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai toujours gardé un peu pour moi ce qui allait pas et j'ai .. j'ai personne. Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas comme toi. J'ai pas un Chanyeol.”

La formulation est étrange mais Jongin voit parfaitement où il veut en venir. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui on peut tout dire ce n'est pas évident. Etre impudique est bien plus compliqué que d'être pudique. 

Jongin se rapproche assez de Yixing pour poser sa main pour son épaule. 

“C'est Amy ?”  
Yixing hoche doucement la tête avant de répondre.   
“Oui. Je sais qu'en ce moment elle ne vit que pour le boulot, et je comprend. C'est éphémère, juste le temps de la promotion donc je devrais pas m'en faire mais .. j'ai comme l'impression qu'on avance plus dans la même direction. On s'est rencontré tout juste après l'ouverture de la clinique, je me demande même si elle a pas été une des premières a venir nous démarcher. Ça va faire deux ans, je te cache pas qu'on a commencé à parler mariage, enfant … et maintenant? Je sais plus. On arrive même plus à se voir une semaine complète.”

La situation avait escaladé bien trop vite pour Jongin. On était passé de la situation de simple solitude à un homme qui se remet en question. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait les pensées de Yixing. 

“Mais ce n'est que temporaire ? Tu l'as dis toi même, juste le temps de la promotion non ?   
Oui. Mais le problème c'est que si elle a cette promotion, elle aura plus de responsabilités et donc plus de boulot. Je ne sais pas si les aller-retour vont s'arrêter avec son nouveau poste ? Et puis...” Yixing se coupe lui même en secouant la tête.  
“Et puis quoi ?  
Eh bien.. C'est difficile à expliquer mais .. je sais pas, je trouve qu'avec tout ce stress elle a changé. Elle est plus aggressive qu'avant, trop compétitive aussi. Parfois je ne la reconnais plus. Elle semble prête à tout pour ce maudit poste et .. je ne vois pas bien pourquoi.”

Jongin voyait très bien ce que Yixing voulait dire par là, lui aussi il avait déjà vécu avec quelqu'un qui avait la gagne dans le sang. 

Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses à apporter, Yixing avait surtout besoin de pouvoir s'épancher, de s'entendre dire tout ça à voix haute. Les verres suivants leur permirent de rire de leurs situations personnelles. Jongin se livra lui aussi, parlant de sa morosité de la journée. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir déjà placé tellement d'espoir en Baekhyun, d'en attendre tellement. C'est juste que ce coup de coeur lui avait coupé le souffle. Comme tout le monde, il espérait rencontrer la personne avait qui il ferait sa vie. Et là, la différence résidait – inaliénable – il ne cherchait plus sa personne mais simplement quelqu'un avec qui il se verrait vieillir, harmonieusement. Ce n'était pas romantique mais confortable. Du moins il s'était persuadé ces dernières années que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était interdit les passions, il savait trop bien qu'on s'y brûlait invarriablement. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'enflammait pour Baekhyun. 

D'en parler à Yixing lui fait réaliser l'ironie de la situation. Il essaye de tourner un hétéro en amant pour qu'ils puissent se confummer à deux mais pas trop intensémment afin d'être sûr de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Pensait-il vraiment être cohérent ? Il ne savait pas à quel jeu il jouait avec Baekhyun. Il était sûr de ne pas simplement vouloir lui voler quelques nuits et pourtant pour des relations plus sérieuses, les hommes comme Baekhyun il les fuyait comme la peste. Les idéalistes, les romantiques.. il ne voulait pas les voir se briser en confrontant la réalité. Il ne voulait pas voir leur visage, déçu, quand ils se rendaient compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient, qu'il était déjà brisé. 

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui, malgré les signaux d'avertissements, l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Physiquement, oui il était son type. Il était plus que ça, il était parfait. Tout en jambe et en sourires, Jongin en perdait la tête. Mais au delà de ça c'était son étincelle qui le fascinait, son côté mutin, sa douceur. Il avait une personnalité vive et exaltante et Jongin souhaitait en connaître davantage, même s'il se doutait qu'il allait s'en brûler les doigts à la fin.

Le seul conseil qu'un Yixing éméché fut capable de lui donner, fut de foncer. Il ne pourrait pas avoir plus mal qu'il l'avait déjà eu dans le passé. Il n'y avait rien de plus triste que d'avoir des regrets pour une histoire à peine ébauchée. Nier son attirance serait absurde, surtout sachant que pour l'instant Baekhyun avait été plutôt réceptif. Enfin il l'espérait, son silence n'était pas de bon augure. 

C'est finalement le sommeil qui mit fin à leur accablement. Laissant leurs paupières lourdes prendre la décision à leur place, ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, la télévision toujours allumée. 

Le réveil, la bouche pâteuse, ne fut guère agréable. Peletonnés sur le canapé, ils avaient prit le plaid et leurs sweats comme couvertures. Jongin est le premier à s'étirer sur le sofa, il savait d'avance que les mauvaises positions qu'il avait prises dans la nuit allaient se rappeler à lui tout au long de la journée. Massant ses muscles endoloris, il jette un regard à Yixing, roulé en boule, emitouflé dans un plaid. Quelle drôle de soirée ils avaient passés ! Mais il en était heureux, cela les avait sûrement rapproché. Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la salle de bain, il prend le temps de se doucher et se changer avant de revenir vers la cuisine, Yixing ronflant toujours. C'est finalement le bruit de la machine à café qui l'éveille de sa torpeur. Jongin a un petit sourire en le voyant, penaud, se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en murmurant des excuses. 

“Mais de quoi tu t'excuses Yixing? Ce qu'on s'est dit hier reste entre nous, ça ne change rien. Aller je te fais un café et on essaie de se reprendre avant d'aller à la clinique ?”. 

Jetant un regard horrifié à la pendule, Yixing se rend compte qu'il est déjà tard, ils n'arriveront probablement pas à ouvrir à l'heure ce matin. D'un signe de la tête, Jongin lui désigne la salle de bain et Yixing le remercie rapidement en se dépêchant d'aller se laver à son tour. Étrangement le silence n'est pas pesant entre eux. Ils prennent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et Jongin prête des vêtements à son ami pour qu'il se change. Ils rient du bazard qu'ils ont créé la veille en jetant un regard à la table basse couverte de boîtes de pizza et de cannettes vides. 

Comme Yixing était venu en métro la veille, ils montent tous deux dans la voiture de Jongin et laissent la radio les accompagner sur le chemin. Jongin surprend Yixing à fredonner certaines chansons, cette journée sera mieux qu'hier, il le sent. 

Convaincu qu'un esprit positif apporte bonne fortune, Jongin reste souriant tout au long de la matinée, même si certains patients plus que d'autres ont le don d'user sa patience. Il se demande s'il a le temps de se faire un thé avant que son prochain patient entrent quand il entend deux coups à la porte. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant la tête de son collègue passer dans l'entrebaîllement.   
“Hey! Hum .. je sais que d'habitude tu essaie de prendre une micro pause entre les rendez-vous à cette heure là, mais j'ai quelqu'un pour toi … assez insistant.   
Quoi ?”  
Yixing a un petit sourire complice avant d'ajouté en riant :   
“ Je te l'envoie et je prend ton patient suivant t'inquiète.” Laissant Jongin dans la confusion, il se retire avec un clin d'oeil et de la main fait entrer quelqu'un dans son bureau. 

“Sexy?” 

Baekhyun a un petit sourire gêné en entrant dans la pièce. Il lui murmure un “salut” en lui faisant un petit geste de la main.   
Sans s'en rendre compte, Jongin s'était levé de son fauteuil. Il a un air incrédule sur le visage et tente de demander “Pourquoi.. ? Comment ..?” mais n'arrive qu'à bafouiller, sans terminer ses phrases. 

“Hum.. pour hier, je voulais t'expliquer. En fait, mon rendez-vous à été plus long que prévu et j'ai été voir mon éditeur dans la soirée. Il a voulu me traîner à une réception d'affaire, je voulais te prévenir mais j'avais plus de batterie. Et comme j'ai oublié mon téléphone en partant, je n'ai vu tes messages que ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas ..”. Baekhyun reprend sa respiration avant de finalement regarder Jongin dans les yeux. “Je suis sûr que tu penses que je voulais te planter, mais .. non. J'ai pas essayé de m'enfuir.”

Il y avait quelque chose de surréel à ce que Baekhyun soit dans son bureau et au lieu de poser les véritables questions, Jongin se surprit à être pragmatique tout d'un coup. 

“Mais comment tu m'as trouvé ? Enfin, je veux dire, la clinique comment ..?   
Tu m'avais envoyé l'adresse par texto.  
C'est vrai. Mais.. ok je résume, hier tu étais coincé ? Et tu n'as pas pu me joindre ?   
C'est ça.   
Mais pourquoi tu es là ?” A peine les mots avait-il franchi ses lèvres que Jongin se morrigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et c'était si mal formulé. Pourtant Baekhyun ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, il avait l'air de comprendre ce que son compagnon sous entendait par là.   
“En voyant tes messages ce matin j'ai voulu te répondre mais comme j'ai vu que ta clinique était vraiment pas loin, je me suis dit que c'était plus simple de passer.   
Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un texto ?” Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire sonner son ton si durement mais Jongin voulait surtout comprendre. Il avait cru la veille qu'il s'était fait mener en bateau et désormais il cherchait une certitude. Baekhyun aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, lui envoyer un message d'excuse sans justification. Au lieu de ça il s'était déplacé pour venir lui parler en face en face, pourquoi ?  
“J'aurais pu … j'y ai pensé mais j'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, je me suis dit que ..   
que quoi ?”  
Baekhyun vient doucement s'approcher du bureau, jouant avec ses doigts.   
“Que tu penserais que c'est une excuse. Et une mauvaise en plus”. Jongin hoche la tête lui donnant raison. “Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que ce serait sûrement plus compréhensif que je passe t'expliquer tout ça plutôt que je m'emêle dans un texto incompréhensible”. 

Il ne saurait pas dire comment mais Jongin a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Baekhyun semble vulnérable ce matin et il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à insister mais il réitère encore une fois, d'un ton plus doux cette fois.   
“Sexy, pourquoi tu es là, vraiment ?”. Il peut presque voir la bataille intérieur auquelle le jeune homme semble se livrer. L'observant se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, il contourne son bureau pour venir se poster près de lui, adossé à sa table. Finalement, Baekhyun se décide à relever les yeux vers lui.   
“Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu crois que j'essayais de m'esquiver et …”, il y a un long moment d'hésitation avant que finalement il continu dans un souffle “je voulais te voir”. 

S'en était fini de la période de probation. Jongin ne savait pas qui ou quoi il devait remercier mais Baekhyun semblait s'être finalement décidé à lui donner sa chance, à leur donner une chance. 

“Ok. Alors si ce soir je t'invite à nouveau, pas de mauvaises surprises cette fois ?”. Baekhyun répond par la négative d'un signe de la tête, retrouvant un petit sourire discret.   
“Et si je dis qu'on fait la totale ? Le grand classique, restau, ciné, river Han.. un vrai date ?”  
Cette fois ci Bakhyun se laisse aller à un vrai sourire et ose même s'approcher encore de Jongin pour lui répondre.   
“Un date !”


	7. Quand Baekhyun prend les devants

Chapitre 7 : Quand Baekhyun prend les devants

 

S'il devait être honnête, Baekhyun n'avait pas immédiatement pensé à aller à la clinique, même si une de ses premières pensées en se levant le matin, avait été pour Jongin. Se réveillant tôt, il avait été récupérer son téléphone à l'ouverture du bâtiment d'édition. Ayant sa journée pour lui, il s'était dit qu'il allait la passer à travailler sur son roman. Malheureusement, malgré la tasse de thé fumante, sa meilleure playist et son fauteuil confortable, rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il essayait de rassembler ses mots, de coucher sur papier la suite de son histoire, ses pensées le ramenaient invariablement à une seule chose : Jongin. Au départ il mit cela sur le compte de la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé attendre. Il avait bien tenté de rédiger un message d'excuse, en vain. Il en avait commencé et re-commencé au moins une demi-douzaine, mais les mots se mélangeaient. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être clair, tout s'énonçait maladroitement. 

Se disant qu'il avait probablement besoin de prendre l'air, il finit par attraper sa veste et ranger son ordinateur dans son sac. Il y a un petit café à quelques rues de chez lui où il aime aller quand il a besoin d'inspiration. L'air frais lui fait du bien, mais pas autant que l'énorme tasse de chocolat chaud et le muffin aux myrtilles qu'il commande en s'installant. Placé à une table près de la fenêtre il commence à retranscrire les idées qu'il avait eu la veille mais le même problème survient. C'est comme s'il s’empêtrait dans ses mots. Il n'arrive pas à les exprimer correctement et son esprit s'obstine à le détourner de son objectif principal. 

Finissant sa tasse de chocolat, il soupire en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et en le posant sur la table, face à lui. Il doit avoir l'air ridicule à fixer son téléphone les bras ballants. Jetant un regard autour de lui il constate que les clients sont rares, il est encore tôt. Il observe un instant deux hommes plongés dans leurs journaux et une serveuse accaparée par une machine à café récalcitrante. Il aimerait tellement un signe. Généralement, pour ses romans il fait confiance au monde qui l'entoure, pourquoi ne voit-il rien aujourd'hui, à moins que... Se penchant sur sa table il remarque un couple au fond de la salle. Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main en se souriant. L'une d'entre elle à l'air beaucoup plus jeune que la seconde. Perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre, elles ne prête absolument pas attention aux regards mauvais que trois femmes âgées leur portent deux tables plus loin. Baekhyun se surprend à les observer plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'est cliché mais il trouve ça toujours réconfortant de regarder des personnes amoureuses. C'est comme une promesse que tout ira bien. 

Décidant d'y voir son signe, il se dit qu'il est grand temps qu'il soit honnête avec lui même. Finissant son muffin pour se donner du courage il reprend son téléphone et regarde encore une fois les messages que Jongin lui a laissé. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit lui dire, le plus simple serait peut-être de l'appeler ? Il commence à appuyer sur l'icône en forme de téléphone mais se rétracte. Il a vraiment une voix terrible au téléphone. Jouant avec ses doigts il revient en arrière et lit l'adresse que Jongin lui a envoyé. Le nom de la rue lui dit quelque chose. Procédant à une recherche rapide sur une application GPS il se rend compte que la rue n'est en fait qu'à une vingtaine de minute du café où il se trouve. Être impulsif c'est ce qu'il s'était promis alors, se décidant de ne pas réfléchir plus avant, Baekhyun range rapidement son ordinateur – de toute façon il est incapable de produire quelque chose de qualité. De retour dans la rue il tourne le volume de sa musique à fond pour s'interdire de penser. Instinctivement il met en route sa playist de motivation et laisse les notes de Drop That lui faire oublier que dans quelques minutes il va se retrouver devant Jongin sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il va lui dire. 

La suite s'était finalement déroulé bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait du être un peu insistant auprès du docteur qui l'avait accueillit - il avait noté sa fossette quand il avait envoyé un clin d'oeil à son collègue avant de le faire entrer - mais en fin de compte pénétrer sur le lieu de travail de Jongin n'avait pas été si difficile. 

La magie du vétérinaire opérait toujours car Baekhyun s'était encore une fois livré bien plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Mais il ne le regrettait pas car il avait été honnête. Et l'honnêteté était fondamentale au début d'une relation non ? Oh considérait-il déjà être dans une relation ? Ayant l'impression de marcher sur du coton, Baekhyun ressortit de la clinique un air hagard peint sur le visage. Exténué d'une simple conversation, il était en même temps revigoré d'avoir sauté le pas. Il était satisfait de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Jongin était son aventure à lui et si cela ne marchait pas, il en assumerait les conséquences. Il se refusait à vivre cette histoire à moitié - il n'y aurait pas de meilleures raisons pour que cela se finisse mal si lui-même se censurait.

Comme allégé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, il laissa ses pas le rediriger vers son appartement. En grimpant les marches de son immeuble, la mélodie de Cosmic Railway lui donna un nouveau souffle inspiré, et il reprit son ordinateur délaissé pour se remettre tout de suite au travail. 

**

La nuit n'était déjà plus si jeune mais Kris n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il comprenait au souffle irrégulier qu'il sentait sur ses côtes que Tao non plus ne dormait pas. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la situation et maintenant il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait eu des aventures d'une nuit où il avait fait parti des conquêtes qui partent comme des voleurs une fois leur butin de luxure dérobé, mais il avait aussi déjà été celui qui prépare un petit déjeuner le lendemain, reconnaissant. Cependant, Tao n'avait donné aucun signe de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Il pencherait sur la seconde hypothèse, il n'avait pas envie que cela reste le fait d'une seule nuit mais d'un autre côté tout avait été très vite. Tao ne s'était pas caché sur ses envies, il le voulait, il l'avait eu .. et maintenant ? 

L'expliquer par son éducation, sa profession ou tout simplement sa personnalité ne changerait rien au fait qu'il est certain que Kris reste - et sera toujours - brut de décoffrage. Il n'aime pas hésiter ou tergiverser ; en un sens.. réfléchir trop. C'est un homme d'action. Alors au lieu de se donner une migraine il se contente de faire courir sa main dans les cheveux de Tao et de lui demander d'une voix grave.   
"Tu veux que je partes ?"   
Il avait pensé murmurer la question mais comme couplé à sa personnalité, son ton sonne brusque dans le silence de la chambre. 

Tao relève la tête comme dans un sursaut.   
"Pourquoi ?" 

Le geste est maladroit et malaisé sachant que Tao est allongé tout contre lui, mais Kris hausse les épaules.   
"Je ne sais pas, c'est chez toi. Il est tard, tu veux que je m'en ailles ou je peux rester dormir ?"   
Donnant une réponse inadéquate, Tao se contente de soupirer en murmurant qu'il est fatigué. Mais il étend son corps pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Kris. 

Indécis, Kris à le malheur de laisser son regard voler dans la pièce. Le réveil lui donne une réponse plus claire que celle de son amant quand il s’aperçoit qu'il est déjà presque trois heures du matin. Il a une présentation à 9h. Il devrait rentrer chez lui pour avoir le temps de dormir un peu et de se préparer. Il commence à esquisser un mouvement pour relever le drap mais un bras l'arrête. Il se tourne surpris vers Tao qui a les yeux grand ouvert.   
" J'ai envie de dormir." L'incompréhension de Kris demeure.   
"Oui, je m'en vais, je te laisses te reposer."   
Tao soupire en roulant des yeux. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il s'enroule autour de son amant. Bras sur le torse, jambes sur les hanches et tête sur son épaule.   
Ce n'est qu'un souffle sur sa joue quand il lui murmure en fermant les yeux.   
"J'ai besoin d'une bouillotte pour dormir". 

Instinctivement Kris fait remonter sa main dans le dos du jeune homme pour laisser ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il peut mettre un réveil plus tôt pour avoir le temps de passer chez lui avant d'aller travailler. Sa main gauche récupère son téléphone tombé au sol, pour régler une alarme. Puis se retournant, il vient enlacer son compagnon, leurs joues se frôlant. Il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute mais il a toujours eu un faible pour les câlins. 

 

Kris a l'habitude de ne dormir que quelques heures pas nuits. Depuis toutes ces années, il a fait en sorte que ses réveils soient rapides, pragmatique et efficaces. Mais ce matin, toujours dans les bras de Tao, il n'a absolument aucune envie de se lever et penser à la journée qui l'attend ne lui donne aucune motivation. A la sonnerie du réveil, Tao grogne en ouvrant un oeil avec peine.   
"Non, non Kris. Juste sérieusement non.   
-Désolé, j'ai une journée chargée. Je vais partir vite, comme ça tu pourras te rendormir.   
-On est samedi, tu ne peux pas avoir une journée chargée". 

Kris se surprend à sourire. "Malheureusement mon boulot ne connaît pas les week-ends." Passant sa main sur sa joue il lui dit de se rendormir mais Tao est déjà réveillé et contrairement à ce que Kris aurait pu penser, il n'a besoin que d'un court instant pour émerger de son sommeil. Le visage alerte, il se laisse glisser sur Kris pour l'empêcher de se lever à l'aide de son corps.   
"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait réellement te tirer hors de mon lit un samedi à .." il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure avant de se retourner vers Kris, horrifié ".. non, tu n'as pas osé me réveiller à cette heure là ?".   
Laissant ses mains glisser de son dos à ses fesses, Kris repose sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Une de mes associée junior vient ce matin proposer un nouveau projet et je dois participer au conseil qui va envisager ou non son offre.   
\- Et ton associée elle travaille dans ton entreprise ?"   
Kris hume à l'affirmative, déconcentré par un grain de beauté sur la hanche droite de Tao.   
"- Et elle vit ici ? Pas dans une succursale à l'autre bout du monde comme New York ou Hong-Kong?" 

Kris relève la tête, surprit de la question. "Non, elle habite bien ici, pourquoi ?".   
Tao a un sourire large avant de basculer une de ses jambes pour venir s'allonger de tout son long sur son amant. "Parce que comme ça tu peux reporter cette réunion à plus tard, ou juste demander à en avoir le résumé.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Tao !  
\- Vraiment ?" Il récupère le téléphone que Kris avait gardé près de lui en arrêtant le réveil et vient l'enfermer dans un tiroir de sa commode. "Là ! Il ne fera plus de mal à personne celui-là". 

Décidant de prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. Kris se redresse et vient embrasser le cou de Tao avant de lui demander "Et toi tu n'as pas des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?   
\- Ah si ! j'ai même tout un programme. Et il commence par là..". De sa main droite il vient prendre celle de Kris pour la faire descendre sur son torse tandis que de son autre main il se stabilise en agrippant ses épaules. Kris avait déjà remarqué la veille que Tao est tout en ronronnement et baisers papillons. Mais la fatigue et l'appréhension de la première fois avait dû jouer car en cet instant Kris n'a plus du tout l'impression d'être, lui, la bouillotte. 

La peau de Tao est chaude sous ses doigts, ses lèvres douces contre ses tempes et quand il commence doucement à rouler des hanches, Kris en oublie totalement et l'heure et son maudit geôlier dans le tiroir. 

La nuit dernière avait été extatique, ils étaient dans la hâte d'enfin s'unir, se goûter. Ce matin, c'est différents, ils se touchent pour apprendre à se connaître lentement, sur le bout des doigts, au tracé de la langue. Tao veut jouer, de son corps, de celui de Kris. Il veut savoir quels sons il peut obtenir de son partenaire. Seront-ils aussi rauques et désordonnés que sa personnalité ? Sera t-il toujours si hâtif et déterminé ? 

De simples caresses, les longs doigts de Tao viennent se crisper dans le dos de Kris quand celui-ci se décide à prendre les rennes et à lui imposer un baiser dominant. Gémissant doucement dans sa bouche Tao se laisse glisser sur les draps pour que Kris puisse le surplomber de son corps. Il mord inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure de Kris quand il sent la main de ce dernier descendre doucement le long de son torse, de son ventre. Visant désespéramment son but toujours plus au sud, il laisse enfin échapper un grondement rauque quand finalement Kris pose la main sur lui. Les caresses sont d'abord très lentes. Kris prend le temps de relever les jambes de Tao pour pouvoir se glisser au plus près contre lui. Il veut pouvoir prendre le visage de Tao dans sa main restante, réceptionner ses soupirs de ses lèvres, lui murmurer tout ce qu'il adore chez lui au creux de son oreille. Il aime sa peau si douce, ses gémissements quand il accélère les mouvements, les poings qui se crispent dans son dos et viennent le griffer.

Le dos de Tao se cambre quand il lui laisse deviner sa jouissance proche et Kris ne peut se résoudre à lui refuser même s'il se meure de venir se perdre en lui. Et quand enfin son amant finit par trouver sa douce mort il se surprend à entendre son coeur battre plus fort à la vu de Tao, dévasté dans ses bras. Il se sent.. heureux d'être celui qui a pu lui apporter ce plaisir. Il aimerait prendre le temps de poser des mots sur ce ressentit mais vivement il voit les bras de Tao remonter pour venir enlacer son cou et le rapprocher de lui. Il a besoin de plus. Tao a besoin de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, de ses mains pour reprendre pied. 

Kris est près à nier son envie sourde et tenace quand il sent les lèvres de Tao devenir voraces contre les siennes. Il a toujours été bien plus celui qui donne que celui qui reçoit. Celui qui prend soin du plaisir de ses partenaires avant de penser totalement au sien. A part dans ses relations sans lendemains où il laisse son corps prendre le dessus, Kris est un homme qui fait l'amour avec sa tête. C'est pour cela qu'il est surprit quand il sent Tao contre lui si désireux de lui rendre la pareille. Les hommes sont généralement bien égoïstes en amour et donc plus que ravi de recevoir sans avoir à retourner. C'est en sentant les mains de Tao redescendre sur son torse pour le pousser à son tour, le dos contre les draps, qu'il comprend que cette relation ne sera pas de celle qu'il a déjà connue. 

Ne délaissant en aucun instant ses lèvres, Tao remonte doucement ses hanches pour se retrouver sur son compagnon. De ses mains il ne laisse aucune surface de son corps ressentir le délaissement. Il s'applique à faire répondre Kris à chacun de ses gestes par des gémissements rauques.

Finalement voyant Kris tendre ses bras pour venir l'enlacer et perdre son visage contre son torse, Tao se décide à lui donner plus. Laissant son corps glisser contre celui de son partenaire il laisse leur érections se trouver, se découvrir, se caresser et cela arrache un grondement à Kris qui agrippe plus fermement Tao. Des ses doigts, il vient s'emmêler dans le cuir chevelu de Kris pour tirer doucement sur ses cheveux afin de relever son visage vers lui. Il veut voir ses prunelles se noircirent quand enfin il le prendra en lui et recueillir son soupir libérateur. C'est une matinée bien plus grisante qu'il ne l'avait escompté et Kris n'en regrette résolumment aucune seconde. 

***  
Peut-être devrait-il mettre cela sur le compte du radiateur placé juste à côté de son fauteuil, ou sur les rayons de soleil qui filtrent par la baie vitrée mais Baekhyun a chaud. Pourtant avec son métier, il est loin d'être novice dans ce genre d'écriture. Il a d'ailleurs écrit des textes bien plus suggestifs et détaillés mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans celui-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il a déjà projetté un peu de sa réalité dans le quotidien de Tao et Kris ressent-il une forme de malaise à les rendre intime ? Lui qui ne s'est jamais imaginé à la place de ses héros depuis qu'il écrit de la romance homosexuelle, il se sent troublé d'utiliser maintenant sa propre vie comme inspiration. Plus encore d'en écrire la suite sans demander l'avis de tous les protagonistes. 

Décidant de faire une pause dans son travail, il referme son ordinateur avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer son repas. Il profite du temps que met la bouilloire à chauffer son eau pour envoyer un message à Sehun. Il ne l'a pas tenu au courant de ses dernières péripéties et il sait que son ami lui fera passer un véritable interrogatoire le lendemain s'il ne lui donne pas plus d'informations. Ne voulant pas que cette conversation se passe sur son lieu de travail et – aussi pour ne pas voir le sourire gogenard de Sehun qui se moquera gentiment de sa timidité – il préfère parler de ça par message. 

Il se rend compte en dévérouillant son téléphone qu'il a reçu un texto d'un numéro qu'il ne connait pas. L'ouvrant quand même il est suprit de son contenu. La personne lui dit qu'il a un sourire magnifique et qu'il serait plus que ravi de venir égaiyer sa solitude. Encore quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de destinataire. 

 

Jongin avait dû insister trois fois mais finalement il avait réussi à faire sortir Chanyeol de chez lui. Sa pause déjeuner était courte et s'il devait en plus faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami, il n'aurait plus que le temps de dire bonjour avant de devoir repartir. Pour profiter du soleil, il était parvenu à le convaincre de l'attendre sur les bancs du jardin botanique, à deux rues de son travail. Arrivant d'un pas vif il repère immédiatement Chanyeol à sa grande stature, ses longues jambes maladroitement repliées sous lui. Il voit que le jeune homme s'est arrêté chez un marchand de rue et leur a acheté divers snacks pour le déjeuner. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

“Chan ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?” Le jeune homme se retourne et ses lèvres s'étendent en un large sourire.   
“Non Jong, je viens d'arriver.” 

Penchant sa tête en arrière, Chanyeol vient étirer ses jambes et profiter des rayons du soleil.   
“Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien de sortir. Il fait un temps magnifique”. Jongin sourit en attrapant une boîte et des baguettes jetables. 

La conversation est d'abord badine. Ils prennent le temps de manger leur repas en se donnant les nouvelles récentes. 

“Alors, la colère de ta soeur est retombée ?  
-Oui, je pense que ça ira. C'est ma mère qui est un peu plus tenace. Elle insiste toujours pour que j'aille à ces rendez-vous.”

Jongin prend un fruit et se repositionne sur le banc pour faire face à son ami. Penchant la tête il lui demande en fronçant un peu les sourcils.   
“Mais j'ai toujours pas vraiment compris cette histoire. C'est toi qui a demandé à avoir des rendez-vous arrangés ?” Chanyeol hoche doucement la tête, la bouche pleine.   
“Mais pourquoi ?”. 

Prenant le temps de finir sa bouchée et reposant la boîte contenant son riz et ses légumes, Chanyeol laisse échaper un petit soupir. “Oui, c'est moi”, il passe une main sur son visage fatigué, “même si je sais pas bien pourquoi”. 

Voyant que son ami ne laissera pas tomber le sujet aussi facilement, il attrappe la seconde bouteille d'eau et commence à jouer avec le bouchon. C'est un tic qu'il a prit des années plus tôt quand il est nerveux.   
“Je sais pas, c'est juste que je me suis dit que ça aurait pu faciliter les choses. Peut-être que c'est ma soeur, parce qu'elle a eu un enfant ou parce qu'on commence à avoir pas mal de nos amis qui sont casé.. j'en viens à me demander si ce ne serait pas le moment pour moi aussi de me ranger”. Il a quelque chose de résigné dans son ton et subrepticement Jongin se rapproche de lui. “C'est un peu un mélange de tout, je rame au boulot, j'arrive à rien en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que ces cours de pianos consisteront la seule activité que j'exercerais jamais. Parfois j'ai le sentiment que mon quotidien d'aujourd'hui est le même qu'il y 2 ans, comme si rien n'avait évolué. Qu'on rajoute à ça la pression que me met ma mère.. je sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être que les blind dates étaient pas une si mauvaise idée.  
-Whaou Chan. Tu m'avais jamais dis ça. Mais, tu veux vraiment trouver ta personne ? Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais te mettre en couple ? Tu as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas d'aventures sérieuses, qu'il fallait profiter de notre jeunesse.   
-Je sais, et je l'ai fais je crois”. Ils prirent tous deux une seconde pour se repasser mentalement les conquêtes de Chanyeol et se sourirent, amusés.

“C'est juste que j'y pense. J'ai plus envie de jouer. Toutes.. toutes ces filles avec qui j'ai été, elles m'en ont fait voir, et sur ça tu ne peux pas me contredire. Je crois que maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de ça, je veux.. plus. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, juste … qui t'attend le soir tu vois ?” Le jeune homme relâche ses épaules et expire comme pour se décharger d'un poids. “Je que celles que je vais rencontrer par l'entremise de ma mère ne ressembleront en rien avec celles que j'ai quittées. Mais peut-être que dans un sens ce n'est pas si mal. Elles, elles cherchent la stabilité, elles veulent se marier et fonder une famille. C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut ? Pour avoir l'impression d'avancer ?”

Jongin n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre cette conversation. Des deux, Chanyeol avait toujours été l'électron libre. Jongin avait renoncé à l'âme soeur, mais pas à la notion du couple. Il se voyait trouver la bonne personne, se caser. Chanyeol, lui, avait toujours voulu vivre à l'instant présent. Il était amoureux de tout, tout le temps .. donc sans l'être vraiment. Il disait qu'il ne se “rangerait” jamais parce qu'il ne voulait pas être des ces hommes qui s'enferment dans une histoire ennuyeuse. Il avait peur qu'”être” réellement en couple, le confine dans une boîte et le prive de sa liberté. Il pensait que le mariage était le meilleur moyen d'éroder les couples. Pour lui, l'engagement ne devrait être qu'entre les partenaires, sans les fioritures de la cérémonie, et la pression de l'institution. De ses anciennes histoires d'amour, il en avait garantit le succès car il savait qu'elles étaient éphémères, qu'il était jeune et que ce n'était aucune d'entre elles qui lui metterait menotte au doigt. Il aurait aimé que la société soit plus souple et lui laisse vivre sa vie sans avoir à passer par la case “mariage” ou “maison”. S'il trouvait une personne qu'il aimerait assez pour fonder une famille, soit, mais pourquoi s'obliger avant cela à devoir cocher toutes les cases. La vie n'était pas une liste dont il fallait rayer les péripéties commes des contraintes. Quel mal y avait-il à avoir des enfants sans être marié ? Comme un rejet pour cette pratique, il avait le sentiment que se marier signifiait “devoir” à envers la société. Les couples mariés, se devaient de passer les fêtes en familles, ils se devaient de penser à investir dans un biens immobilier et bien sûr ils subissaient une pression – non plus seulement parentale – mais aussi sociétale pour avoir des enfants. On ne demandait pas au couple non-marié “alors les enfants c'est pour quand ?”, mais pour ceux qui avaient la bague au doigt c'était différents. Comme si la vie ne se résumait plus qu'à des palliers qu'il fallait atteindre, sans détours ou accrocs. Chanyeol avait assidument soutenu que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Qu'il y avait surement plus. 

“Chan, c'est contraire à tous ce en quoi tu as toujours cru. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me dire que les rendez-vous arrangés étaient les pires, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on pouvait rencontrer des personnes intéressantes.   
Chanyeol se contente d'hausser les épaules en baissant la tête. Jongin pose sa main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers lui.   
“Tu disais que dans les blind date les gens cherchaient à cocher les cases. Qu'ils ne faisaient que calculer : métier, physique, entourage, famille, situation financière.. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.   
-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis.   
-Chan ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.”

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se redresse en expirant fortement. Il retrouve un petit sourire.   
“Je crois que c'est juste une petite remise en question, je suis un peu perdu sur ce que je veux ..” Il arrête Jongin qui veut le couper en posant sa main sur son bras. “Je dors pas super bien en ce moment, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Mais ça va. Et puis, finalement, je n'y suis pas allé à ce rendez-vous.” 

Jongin s'adosse au ban, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Il prend le temps de revoir en image les différentes filles qui avaient vécues avec Chanyeol. Il y avait eu celle qui était pompier, elle ne tenait jamais en place et avait toujours des bons plans pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Lui avait succédée, une autre, un peu plus calme. Elle aimait communiquer avec la nature. Elle faisait boire des eaux de fleur à Chanyeol et lui avait apprit la contemplation. Puis il y avait eu la poetesse, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie beauté du monde qui l'entourait. Nombreuses, elles s'étaient relayées, ajoutant chacune un petit quelque chose à son ami. Elles avaient appaisées son hyperactivité, affirmée son intense sensibilité et ravivée sa vivacité. Ce n'était que parce qu'il vécu de cette façon, sans normes pour le modeler, qu'il était devenu celui qu'il était. Alors, oui elles n'étaient pas conventionnelles, pas des “filles à marier traditionnelles” mais avec chacune d'entre elles, il avait rit beaucoup, expérimenté follement, et ne s'était jamais ennuyé. De l'imaginer maintenant, dans une vie ordinaire avec une épouse conventionnelle.. Jongin avait peur qu'il y perde son indivividualité, ce qui le rende unique. 

Avant qu'il ne reprenne le chemin de sa clinique, Jongin essaya de prolonger la discussion, de connaître le déclic qui avait poussé son ami à remettre en question tout son mode de vie, mais en vain. Chanyeol s'était refermé, il avait prétextait que c'était un tout : il était fatigué, il avait du mal à stimuler son travail et que comme une simple période un peu plus creuse que les autres, il remonterait la pente. 

Il aurait vraiment voulu être un ami plus investi et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour montrer à Chanyeol qu'il était là pour lui, mais son attention fut vite détourné quand il revient à la clinique. Il avait reçu un message de Baekhyun et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour monopoliser ses capacités de concentretion. 

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de la voir passer, l'après-midi défila ryhtmée par les textos de Baekhyun. De simplement se demander à quelle heure ils allaient se retrouver, la conversation était venue, naturelle. Ils avaient échangés sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, leur quotidien, leurs goûts et un consensus avait été trouvé pour le film à aller voir et la nationalité de la cuisine du dîner.   
N'ayant pas une journée trop chargée, Jongin avait eu le temps de rentrer chez lui, se doucher et se changer, avant de se dirigé vers le cinéma. Il avait un peu hésité sur la tenue à porter. Il voulait être à son avantage mais ne pas donner l'impression à Baekhyun d'y avoir trop réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression au jeune homme et souhaitait rester décontracté. Il regretta son choix en voyant Baekhyun adossé à un poteaux dans le hall du cinéma. Chemise cintrée, manche relevée et col déboutonné, un vrai rêve ambulant. Jongin se dit un instant qu'il aurait du relever un peu le niveau de son apparence pour ne pas se dire que les regards qu'ils allaient recevoir ce soir allaient être uniquement destiné à son compagnon. Mais le sourire que lui renvoie Baekhyun en l'apercevant le sort de ses pensées. De qui se moque t-il, il ne parviendra jamais personne de détourner son regard de lui. 

S'adaptant aux horaires du cinéma, ils ne peuvent pas prévoir beaucoup de marge avant que le film ne commence. Ils se décident alors à rapidement rejoindre la file des gens qui attendent, pop-corn en main. Ils laissent le silence s'installer entre eux, mais celui-ci n'est pas pesant. Au contraire, ils en tirent profit pour se perdre lentement dans leur contemplation l'un de l'autre. Ils ont tous les deux attendu toute la journée de pouvoir se retrouver ce soir et ils en sont parfaitement conscients. 

Sentant qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus rester à se fixer en plein milieu de ce hall Jongin se reprend. Il se racle la gorge avant de commencer une conversation simple, non-ambigüe, il y a beaucoup de personnes autour d'eux. En attendant de pouvoir s'installer, ils se parlent de leur journée. Jongin est très curieux de l'avancé de l'histoire de Baekhyun, et très déçu de ne toujours pas avoir de rôle dans son romain. Le temps passe vite et Jongin se trouve satisfait d'avoir réussi à remporter un éclat de rire de la part de son compagnon. Finalement le couple devant eux avance et ils peuvent enfin se diriger vers leur salle. A rentrer dans la pièce sombre, ils sentent comme un mur s'effacer entre eux. Ils regagnent l'anonymat d'un coin de la pièce et accueillent avec plaisir cette nouvelle intimité. 

Ne devant pas parler trop fort pour ne pas déranger leurs voisins, ils poursuivent leur conversation un ton plus bas et leur visage plus près. Le charme de l'instant n'est rompu que par l'assombrissement de la pièce quand les lumières s'éteignent.   
Ils ont hésité un moment sur le film à choisir. Baekhyun ne voulait pas une comédie, les scénarios sont toujours trop simples et les fins prévisibles. Mais Jongin avait insisté pour ne pas aller un voir un film trop sérieux, il voulait quelque chose de léger. Ils s'étaient finalement décidé pour un entre deux, un film d'actualité historique ; qui pouvait se tromper avec Meryl Streep ?

“Sexy, tu ne regardes absolument pas le film”. Et c'était vrai, comme pour se persuader de la réalité du présent, Baekhyun n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'oeil à son voisin. La phrase lui arrache un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
“Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer”  
-Me dit pas ça Sexy, c'est ma réplique”. Il se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux mais leurs visages sont trop près. Baekhyun lui donne un coup de coude.  
“Je parle du film. C'est trop compliqué.  
-C'est toi qui a voulu le voir en Vo”. 

Baekhyun hoche la tête à l'affirmative mais il n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.   
“Sexy, je suis sérieux. Tu vas finir par me faire rougir”. Baekhyun retient un rire.   
“Ça m'étonnerais, je suis sûr qu'il t'en faut bien plus pour ça.   
-Non, vraiment pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais”.

Jongin voit Baekhyun se mordiller les lèvres avant de finalement détourner le regard. Il se rajuste sur son siège et fait fermement face à l'écran mais il sent que Jongin ne le suis pas dans son geste alors il ajoute.   
“Stop, on a dit qu'on regardait le film.   
-On a jamais convenu de ça.   
-Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder, toi non plus”. Et d'un petit mouvement, Baekhyun fait venir sa main sur le menton de Jongin pour le forcer à se tourner vers l'écran. “On va éviter que tu deviennes tout rouge”, il ajoute.   
Mais Jongin ne se sent pas de laisser passer une si belle occasion. Il attrape la main de Baekhyun au vol quand elle quitte sa joue et emprisonne doucement sa main dans la sienne.   
“Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que ça me dérangeait”. Il laisse tomber son regard sur leurs mains. Celle de Baekhyun est fraiche dans la sienne. Il a les doigts fin et longs et Jongin se retient de ne pas laisser son pouce courir dessus. Relevant le regard il voit qu'il n'est pas le seul à les observer avant qu'à son tour Baekhyun ne vienne ancrer ses prunelles aux siennes.   
Il y a comme une question muette dans les yeux de Jongin, il n'est pas sûr de savoir commen l'exprimer. Il se contente de serrer un peu plus fort ses doigts avant de laisser sa main passer sous la paume de Baekhyun pour lui laisser le choix. Il est surprit quand il sent les phalanges de son compagnon glisser lentement dans le creux de sa main avant de venir entrelacer leurs doigts. Il raffermit tout de suite sa prise ne voulant pas laisser s'enfuir la sensation. Et alors que c'est lui qui posait la question, il se surprend à hocher la tête comme une réponse avant de se retourner pour regarder le film. 

Ils ne parlent plus de tout le reste de film se contentant de profiter du contact de leurs mains. 

Baekhyun essaie vraiment de ne pas laisser son regard errer sur son voisin mais n'ayant rien promis sur leurs mains, il se surprend à prendre quelques instants pour observer leurs doigts liés. La sensation est chaleureuse, les doigts de Jongin ne sont pas aussi longs et fins que les siens mais sa paume est chaude. Par intermitence son compagnon se laisse aller à lui caresser la main de son pouce. La première fois, Baekhyun s'est automatiquement tourné vers Jongin, cherchant à déceler un sourire qui montrerait son intention. Malheureusement rien ne transparait sur son visage, il doit surement le faire instinctivement. Après un instant, il veut tester à son tour la pratique et desserant sa prise il commence à jouer de ses premières phalanges avec les jointures de Jongin. La réaction est immédiate, Jongin se redresse sur son fauteuil et lui lançant il petit sourire il ressere sa prise. 

Échangeant parfois des regards, la séance se termine rapidement sans qu'ils n'aient réelement suivi l'histoire. Leurs yeux avaient été rivés sur les écrans tandis que leurs coeurs pulsaient dans leurs doigts. Il avait été bien difficile pour Jongin de penser à autres choses que la paume qu'il s'efforçait de réchauffer dans la sienne. Son temps d'hésitation est minime quand les lumières se rallument. Sans dire un mot il entraîne son compagnon vers la sortie, leurs mains toujours liées.

Arrivé dans la rue, Baekhyun rajuste son écharpe et tirant un peu sur sa main prisonnière il prend la parole :   
“Tu vas me la rendre ?   
-Ça j'en doute. Elle m'avait l'air d'avoir froid et je suis très doué pour réchauffer les gens”. Baekhyun se fend d'un sourire qu'il tente de réprimer.   
“Il y a beaucoup de gens autour de nous.  
-Je ne vois que toi”. Baekhyun le pousse gentiment.   
“Je suis serieux.   
-Je sais. Mais le restaurant est à deux pas, je la garde pour l'instant”. Et sentant Baekhyun frissonner sous le vent froid, il le tire à lui et amorce leur départ. Ils s'étaient convenus d'aller dans un petit restaurant peu fréquenté, ils souhaitaient être tranquille pour parler. 

Malheureusement dès leur entrée Jongin sent que quelque chose n'ira pas. L'homme qui leur ouvre la porte et les conduit à leur table ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil à leur main liées. Baekhyun ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et leur lien se détache quand il va pour prendre sa chaise et s'asseoir. Le début du repas ne s'améliore pas, son téléphone sonne au moins trois fois à cause d'un patient récalcitrant et il avait vu juste concernant le serveur. En plus des regards désobligeants, il accompagne ses allers-venus de critiques et remarques malveillantes. Pour alléger l'atmosphère et réconforter son compagnon, Jongin tend la main sur la table pour venir prendre celle de Baekhyun dans la sienne. Mais les regards des tables voisines et les dénigrements du personnel forcent Baekhyun à se rétracter.   
“Baek, non. Les regarde pas.   
-J'essaie. Ça va mettre du temps”. 

Compréhensif, Jongin hoche la tête et se redresse sur son dossier en laissant sa main glisser de la table jusqu'à ses genoux. Ils finissent leur repas en abordant des sujets plus légers. Ils parlent de leurs goûts, de cinéma et de musique. Ils se surprennent à se trouver des points communs et parviennent à finir leur repas dans des tons plus joyeux, malgré le froncement désapprobateur de celui qui vient les encaisser. Ne voulant pas en terminer là Jongin insiste pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre et finir leur soirée sur une note plus positive. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du. 

Commandant deux bières au bar, ils s'installent sur une table près de la fenètre et Baekhyun comment à se dérider. Il y a tellement de monde autour d'eux que personne ne leur prête attention. Jongin laisse son regard dériver sur son compagnon. Il observe son sourire, différent de d'habitude, un peu plus alcoolisé ; et surtout ses longs doigts qui viennent battre la mesure sur le bord de son verre.   
“Alors Sexy, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu faisais en dehors du travail.   
-En dehors du travail ?   
-Oui, quelles activités tu pratiques, ou comment tu occupes ton temps”.   
Baekhyun secoue les épaules, “Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire”.   
Jongin se rapproche et vient s'accouder à la table. “Je n'en crois pas un mot.  
-Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
-Moi?” Jongin se redresse et se rapproche de Baekhyun, souriant, dangereux. “..moi je danse. Et je suis persuadé que ce corps parfait sait aussi faire des choses exceptionnelles.   
-Je vais essayer de passer au-dessus du fait que tu sous-entend que ton corps sait faire des choses exceptionnelles parce que je suis vraiment trop curieux de savoir ce que tu danses et … la danse ? Whaou ! Je ne devrais même pas être surpris”. Le regard que lui jette alors Baekhyun suffit à faire manquer un battement à Jongin et à lui colorer les joues. Se rapprochant encore, il commence à lui tendre la main pour le convaincre de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Il a envie de voir comment il bouge, mais plus encore que ça il se meure de pouvoir essayer de goûter encore la peau de ses mains et de partager ce moment avec lui. Malheureusement, juste avant que sa main puisse toucher son bras il sent quelque chose sur son épaule freiner son geste.   
“Jongin ! Ça fait longtemps !” 

Se retournant Jongin se retrouve face à un visage familier. L'homme en face ne lui est pas inconnu, au contraire. Il est sorti avec lui quelque temps, rien de réellement sérieux, une tocade. La séparation avait été commune mais pas forcément amicale, le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié que Jongin souhaite arrêter leurs petites entrevues. Ce dernier sort de ses souvenirs par la main de son ex qui vient se glisser dans son dos.   
“Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps !” 

Affichant un sourire de circonstance, Jongin se dégage de son emprise et se rapproche de Baekhyun.   
“Bae..” Il va pour faire les présentations mais il est coupé par l'arrivant.   
“Ah tiens salut!” Tournant le dos à Baekhyun, il se place entre les deux hommes et vient poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Jongin. Le détachant rapidement, Jongin soupire en le contournant. Il prend le bras de Baekhyun pour le tirer à ses côtés. Il ne prononce pas un seul mot mais son regard est parlant. Avec un soupir, l'autre homme consent à jeter un vague coup d'oeil à Baekhyun.   
“Donc c'est le nouveau ?”.   
Baekhyun lève un regard surprit vers Jongin et ce dernier se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui ce soir.   
“Écoute, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je parle à ton nouveau jouet ?” Jongin sent Baekhyun se tendre au mot.   
“Jongin, je....” Mais le jeune homme resserre sa main sur Baekhyun et se met à fusiller son ex du regard.  
-Non. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air sobre. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi”. 

L'autre à un petit rire et sans un regard pour Baekhyun il vient se coller contre Jongin. Sa main passe dans sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.   
“Ou je pourrais aller chez toi. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.” Il consent à baisser les yeux vers Baekhyun qui ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il doit faire. “Il peut regarder si tu insiste”. 

La manche glisse entre ses doigts, il sent Baekhyun se détacher de lui. 

Levant un regard confus vers lui, Jongin veut le rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'est rien qu'une histoire passé mais avant qu'il ne puisse se détacher de lui celui qui entrave ses mouvements, ce dernier se raccroche encore plus. Il lie leur main et s'accrochant à son cou il continu ses propos mais cette fois en les tournant vers Baekhyun.   
“Jong il aime bien les petites choses comme toi. Ça l'amuse de se distraire avec, alors tu peux venir jouer avec nous si tu veux”. Et s'en est trop. Jongin n'a pas besoin d'entendre le raclement de chaise pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il voit Baekhyun attraper sa veste, un regard déçu sur le visage. 

Repoussant violement l'homme ivre, il essaie de se frayer lui aussi un chemin vers la sortie. Le vent glacial lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas prit sa veste. Baekhyun n'est qu'à quelque pas, il sait que Jongin est derrière lui, alors il se retourne et parle le premier. 

“Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de me persuadé que je n'étais pas en train de faire n'importe quoi avec toi, mais au fond je le savais que ça ne menait nulle part. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu t'amuses à voir les gens tomber, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu en tires Jongin ? De l'orgueil, de l'amour-propre ?  
-Non pas du tout ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !   
-T'expliquer ? Quoi ? Tu peux me dire que ce gars tu ne le connais pas ? Que ce qu'il dit c'est faux ? Non. Et à part ça, je crois que tes belles paroles je n'ai pas envie de les entendre”. 

Jongin essaie quand même de se rapprocher, de lui tendre la main. Voyant Baekhyun reculer, il ouvre la bouche – il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire – mais il doit s'expliquer. Il doit faire comprendre à Baekhyun que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Mais à ce moment là un autre homme sort du bar. Bien plus grand et musclé que lui. Et il crie son prénom.   
“Jongin ! Vient il faut que je te parle”. L'homme se rapproche vivement.   
Jongin a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le visage désillusionné de Baekhyun avant que l'armoire à glace ne vienne s'abattre sur son épaule.   
“Encore un”. Baekhyun lui tourne cette fois le dos, il n'a pas envie de voir ça. 

Repèrant un taxi non loin, il quitte vivement le parvis du bar pour s'engoufrer dans la voiture. Il sait que Jongin essaie de l'appeler, de le rattraper, mais trop tard. Il y a cru ! Véritablement. C'est en se secouant la tête comme pour chasser les derniers instants que Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il avait réellement commencé à croire en cette histoire. Mais il aurait du s'en douter, Jongin avait joué depuis le début avec lui. Il ne lui avait rien promis, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux, d'exclusif. Alors pourquoi Baekhyun s'était-il pris à y croire ? Jongin avait été honnête, il avait dit vouloir faire sa conquête, rien de plus. Il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir, c'était lui qui en avait trop espéré.

Heureusement le chemin jusqu'à chez lui est rapide. Il paie sa course et peut enfin pousser la porte rassurante de chez lui. Mais une fois dans son appartement il se retrouve les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi rien n'est simple ?

Se repassant mentalement le film de la soirée, il essaye de comprendre comment il a pu passer par autant d'émotions. Le Jongin du cinéma lui avait coupé le souffle, celui du restaurant avait été si prévenant et enfin celui du bar avait été charmant.. au début .. Lequel était le vrai ? Y en avait-il un de vrai ? Il se sent réellement comme un jouet, dont on a usé pour une expérience. Une qui serait à ses dépens. Il tourne en rond dans son appartement ne sachant quoi faire quand une sonnerie vient le tirer de ses pensées. C'est celle de sa porte d'entrée. Surprit, il s'y dirige quand même et n'ayant pas de judas il se décide à ouvrir. 

“Sexy”


	8. Une nuit dans tes bras

Chapitre 8 → Une nuit entre tes bras, enfin

« Sexy ». 

Comme un arrêt qui ne dure qu'une seconde à son battement de cœur, Baekhyun se sent déstabilisé. Comment se pouvait-il que Jongin se tienne en face de lui ? Devant sa propre demeure ? Était-ce même bien lui ? Sa pommette droite était rouge, ses cheveux décoiffés et son souffle court. Il était évident qu'il avait prit un coup. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé au visage et probablement aussi aux côtes vu la manière dont sa main était posée dessus. Le bleu sur sa joue n'avait pas encore commencé à brunir mais il était évident qu'il allait être imposant. 

Il a un temps d'adaptation, Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, comment il doit réagir. Penaud à l'entrée de sa porte il se contente de laisser filtrer la première question qui lui vienne à l'esprit.   
« Mais comment ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?   
-Tu m'avais envoyé l'adresse.. avant que l'on se dise qu'on se retrouvait directement au cinéma. Écoute.. Baek, il faut vraiment que je te parle.. que je t'explique..  
-Attend .. » Baekhyun passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'air confus. « Mais .. pourquoi ? .. je veux dire.. » Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander. Il était juste tellement surpris de le trouver là, chez lui, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, de ses mots. 

Profitant de confusion de son compagnon, Jongin s'avance d'un pas tandis qu'il continue à plaider sa cause.   
« S'il te plaît .. Baekhyun, je ne te demande que quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas te laisser sur ce malentendu. Il faut que je t'explique que ce n'est pas .. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ».

Et Baekhyun a réellement besoin de comprendre. Il faut qu'il sache pourquoi Jongin s'est comporté ainsi avec lui : le jeu comme la prévenance. Alors il recule de quelques pas et laisse Jongin entrer chez lui. Il se doute que la conversation va être longue et il n'a pas envie quelle se déroule sur son palier de porte. 

Sans vraiment regarder autour de lui Jongin pénètre dans le salon. Pendan son trajet pour venir jusqu'à chez Baekhyun il s'était repassé la scène inlassablement. Il avait la certitude qu'il devait se justifier, le convaincre de ses honnêtes intentions mais il n'avait pas mis de mots sur ce qu'il allait prononcer une fois qu'il serait en face de lui. En se retrouvant dans l'appartement de Baekhyun, il a comme un moment d'hésitation avant de reprendre la parole. 

Baekhyun vint le rejoindre près de la bibliothèque, lui aussi reste debout et s'adosse au fauteuil. Il est tendu et ses bras croisés ne sont pas accueillants pourtant il y a quelque chose de désarmant dans la façon dont il regarde Jongin. Et ce dernier cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en s'humidifiant les lèvres pour se redonner confiance. 

« Baek je .. en premier je veux vraiment m'excuser pour ce qu'il a dit dans ce bar. Il était ivre et ce qu'il a dit est faux ». Il ajoute en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son compagnon. « Oui, j'ai eu une histoire avec lui, courte. Et il faut l'avouer, ce n'était rien de sérieux. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ce qu'il a laissé sous entendre. C'était plus un réconfort qu'autre chose, nous n'étions pas amoureux. Il l'a cru pendant un moment et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a parlé de cette façon. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tout s'est fini. Ça n'a duré tout au plus que quelques semaines et ça ne signifiait rien. Ce qu'il t'as dit, c'était pour me faire du mal. On a jamais eu ce genre de relation, on a jamais fait de choses.. atypique ou à plusieurs.  
-Il voulait te faire du mal ?   
-Il était jaloux.. en fait non c'est plus de l'amour propre ? Ok, un jour tu me laisseras te raconter l'histoire longue mais pour l'instant on va se contenter de la courte. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais dans une période un peu creuse, lui aussi. On s'est soutenu mutuellement, et je pensais qu'on pourrait être « amis » mais il a cru qu'il en voulait plus. Et je ne dis pas ça par mépris de ses sentiments, je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il aimait c'était de ne pas être seul. Quand j'ai senti qu'on partait dans la mauvaise direction j'ai préféré tout arrêter. Il ne l'a pas bien prit, et comme tu l'as vu ce soir, il semblerait qu'il ne l'ai toujours pas accepté. L'homme qui nous a rejoint sur le parking c'est son petit-ami. C'était la soirée des malentendus. Lui aussi il a cru qu'il y avait plus ». 

Baekhyun lui désigne son visage du menton.   
« C'est lui qui .. ?   
-Oui c'est lui. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'il n'y a absolument plus rien avec lui, et qu'il n'y aura jamais plus rien. Ce soir c'est l'alcool qui a parlé. Il a eu du mal a digérer que je sois celui qui l'ai quitté. C'est un peu le classique « si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le pourras ». Pourtant c'est absurde parce qu'il ne m'aime même pas et qu'il est en couple. Mais … je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sexy..., est-ce qu'il faut que les gens soient toujours logique ? 

-Donc si je te suis, ton ex est toujours – pas tout à fait – amoureux de toi et il m'a menti ce soir parce qu'il veut possiblement.. quoi ? Te reconquérir ?  
-Non... je » Jongin soupire et laisse ses mains se poser sur le fauteuil devant lui. « Il était jaloux parce que j'étais avec toi ce soir. Lui, il a tourné la page. De ce que j'ai compris de ma "rencontre" avec son petit-ami, ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont ensembles. Mais je pense que ça l'a .. frustré ? Irrité ? que je puisse, moi aussi avoir été de l'avant. Il a voulu être abjecte avec toi pour me faire du mal. Probablement s'il n'avait pas bu autant .. ses sentiments n'auraient pas été décuplés. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qu'il t'as dis mais je te le jure, ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Je suis censé te croire, c'est ça ? Je dois te faire confiance ?  
-Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de douter de moi, je comprend. Mais dans la même idée tu n'as aucune raison de le croire lui. C'était la première fois que tu le rencontrais, tu ne sais rien de lui, alors que tu me connais.   
-Vraiment ?   
Jongin se retourne sur lui-même dans la pièce passant sa main dans sa nuque.   
-Baek je t'en prie. Ok demande moi ce que tu veux, je répondrais à tout. Tu en sais déjà tellement sur moi. Tu as rencontré Chan ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais voulu jouer vous vous seriez croisés ?   
-Croisés c'est le bon mot. Ce n'était pas prévu que tu me le présente.   
-Je t'ai emmené dans le bar de sa sœur. Ce ne serait vraiment pas malin de ma part si mon but n'était pas de te faire entrer dans ma vie ». 

Baekhyun pousse un soupir avant de baisser la tête. Son ton est plus faible qu'un murmure quand il continue.  
« Entrer dans ta vie ». Jongin peut voir la lutte intérieure auquel il semble s'adonner quand il relève son visage vers lui. « J'aimerais que tu sois honnêtes avec moi, juste sur ce point. C'est juste .. que je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Baek ! » Jongin soupire en se passant une main sur le visage. « Est-ce que je serais venu jusqu'ici ce soir si ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Le café, la galerie, ce soir … Baek tu es venu sur mon lieu de travail ! Tu es venu à la clinique... tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait vécu tout ça si je ne cherchais qu'à te duper ? A quel moment je ne t'ai pas paru assez sincère pour que tu crois que je ne prend pas ça au sérieux ?  
-Ce soir ..  
-Ce soir ? Est-ce que tu vas vraiment laisser ce soir être plus véridique que ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit notre premier soir ? Prendre plus de place que notre rencontre dans le train ? Ou être plus important que notre début de soirée. Tu vas préférer le croire lui, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, que moi qui essaie depuis presque une semaine de te convaincre de ma sincérité ? ».

Baekhyun pousse un long soupir, ses lèvres se pressant violemment l'une contre l'autre. Il aimerait le croire. Son raisonnement est logique. Il est vrai qu'il ne connaît rien de l'homme dans le bar, qu'il a décidé bien vite à croire ses dires plutôt que ceux de Jongin. Mais il est si difficile de discerner le vrai du faux. Peut-il vraiment faire confiance à Jongin, le devait-il ? Il avait peur de le lancer pour finir par s'y brûler les doigts.   
En un sens Jongin n'avait rien fait qui puisse éveiller ses craintes mais tout avait été si extatique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il n'y ai un vice caché. Il avait prit les mots du jeune homme comme des vérités absolues, ne cherchant même pas à entendre la version de Jongin. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait il ne savait plus qui il devait croire. Il n'avait pas envie de teinter tout les souvenirs qu'il avait forgé avec Jongin. 

Ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’appesantir dans sa réflexion, alignant ses arguments les uns à la suite des autres. 

« N'as-tu jamais eu d'ex comme ça Baek ? Ceux qui ne veulent pas réaliser que s'est fini ? Est-ce que ça paraît si invraisemblable à croire ?  
-Non pas tant que ça. » 

Étouffant un soupir de soulagement Jongin contourne le fauteuil pour venir se tenir face à Baekhyun.   
« Depuis le début j'ai été honnête avec toi. Et même un peu trop pour la .. décence, la courtoisie.. qu'est-ce-que s'était déjà ? »  
Baekhyun laisse passer un sourire timide « la bienséance et la convenance.  
-Exactement. J'ai fait fi de ça dès notre premier regard parce que je souhaitais être sincère avec toi. Sexy, tu sais que je ne joue pas. Je te l'ai dit dès le début, je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux .. tenter le coup, faire partie de ta vie .. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement ou te le prouver ». Il se rapproche encore, assez pour que son souffle passe sur la pommette de Baekhyun qui se sent comme astreint à relever son regard vers lui. « C'est le plus honnête que je puisse être. Je n'ai menti dans aucun de mes mots et à aucun instant que j'ai passé avec toi. La nuit sur le toit je t'ai raconté tellement sur moi, pour que tu saches que je ne serais jamais un autre que moi avec toi, que je n'avait rien à cacher ». Lentement, laissant le temps à Baekhyun de se rétracter, il approche sa main de son visage. Et ne voyant aucun rejet dans les grands yeux tournés vers lui, Jongin se laisse à poser doucement sa main sur la joue de Baekhyun. Ses doigts glissent sur sa nuque et son pouce vient caresser un instant sa pommette avant de reposer sur sa tempe. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle quand il demande.   
« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu attend de moi ? »

Un battement de cœur, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour répondre. Baekhyun n'a pas envie de lutter. Il a encore un millier de questions et il les posera mais pour l'instant il a juste envie de sentir que Jongin est avec lui, vraiment. 

« Une vraie histoire ». 

C'est presque libérateur quand finalement Jongin resserre sa prise pour attirer Baekhyun à lui. Il laisse un instant sa joue reposer contre la sienne raffermissant son étreinte de son autre bras. Aucun mot n'est prononcé quand Baekhyun vient à son tour encercler sa taille, enfonçant son visage dans son torse. Mais il sent le souffle soulagé de Jongin qui vient réchauffer le creux de son cou avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser de sa nuque à l'arrondi de son oreille. Il sent un baiser se presser sur sa tempe, le premier.   
L'instant est figé, évident. Baekhyun sent les lèvres de Jongin glisser lentement vers sa joue. Chaque millimètres conquis fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il sait que Jongin le sent aussi, tout comme lui peut ressentir sur sa peau son souffle erratique. Faisant redescendre ses mains sur sa taille, il le repousse doucement, il est trop tôt pour qu'il fasse pleinement confiance.

Avec un sourire d'excuse il dit d'un ton taquin ; 

« J'ai encore un millier de question, c'est pas gagné ».   
Jongin se laisse aller à un petite rire avant de poser son front contre celui de Baekhyun, sans aller plus loin.   
« Tout ce que tu veux Sexy ».

Soudain passant ses mains sur les bras de Jongin, Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose.   
« Ta veste ? »  
Penaud, Jongin se détache de lui et passant une main dans ses cheveux il se recule pour s'adosser au fauteuil derrière lui.   
« Je suis sorti sans pour te rattraper et dans le parking.. » il désigne son visage avec un rictus « disons que j'ai été retenu et qu'elle n'était pas la priorité. Quand j'ai voulu retourner dans le bar, elle avait disparu. Heureusement je n'avais pas grand chose dedans .. sauf mes clés de voiture.   
-Tes clés ?  
-Oui. J'ai un double chez moi donc ça ira mais.. ». 

Baekhyun l'interrompt en se redressant.   
« Attend .. tu n'as pas ta voiture ? Mais tu es venus ici comment ?  
-J'ai marché, principalement. Et au milieu du chemin j'ai trouvé un taxi.   
-Mais comment tu vas repartir.. il n'y a plus de métro à cette heure ». 

Jongin ne dit rien. Il se contente de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en haussant un peu les épaules. Et Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire las sur le visage.   
En voyant son expression, Jongin lève ses mains en signe d'innocence.   
« Je te jure que ce n'était pas planifié.   
-Bien sûr ». 

Baekhyun va prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo et contourne Jongin pour aller s'asseoir sur son canapé. 

Le voyant faire Jongin lève un sourcil surprit.   
« Aller viens, tu m'as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions. Et bien que ça va probablement nous prendre tout le reste de la nuit, il est inutile de chercher à repousser l'inévitable.   
-Mais tu n'es pas fatigué ? On va vraiment faire une autre nuit blanche ?   
-Ne rêve pas, tu ne verras rien d'autre de cet appartement que ce canapé et cette table basse ». 

Réprimant un sourire Jongin le rejoint dans le salon et vient s'installer lui aussi sur le canapé, ses longues jambes venant frôler celles de Baekhyun.   
« Et je ne suis pas réellement patient. Alors la version longue que tu m'as promise, je la veux maintenant.   
-Impatient et dirigiste. Je peux faire avec ça ». 

Jongin se sent plus détendu, comme libéré d'un poids. Il ne savait pas bien lui même pourquoi Baekhyun prenait autant de place dans son quotidien. Pour un autre que lui il aurait sûrement abandonné il y a longtemps, mais depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui dans ce wagon de train.. quelque chose s'était déclenché. Il ne savait pas où il allait, pourquoi il s'engageait mais il avait envie de tenter l'aventure.   
Peut-être que c'était dû à la façon dont Baekhyun le regardait. Ses grandes prunelles qui semblaient incapables de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il était différent de la plupart des hommes avec qui il avait été. Bien souvent ce n'était même pas à lui de faire le premier pas. On l'abordait aussi facilement que les nuages passent du blanc au gris. Des hommes confiants, téméraires. Jongin savait apprécier ça, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et quand il avait du être l'instigateur de la rencontre, il n'avait jamais eu autant à lutter que pour Baekhyun. Un sourire, sa nonchalance et son tact légendaire venaient souvent à bout des montagnes pourtant bien érigées. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se donnait autant de mal. Cependant il avait le sentiment qu'il s'en voudrait s'il laissait passer l'occasion. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui se conformait aussi bien à son caractère. Il avait su apprécier les attentions des hommes sûr d'eux, mais il était littéralement renversé par la candeur de Baekhyun. Il se souvenait de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait rougit dans le train à leur première rencontre, quand il avait comprit l'intérêt de Jongin pour lui. Il se sentait juste désarmé et terrassé par le moindre contact. L'avoir enfin ce soir dans ses bras lui semblait effacer intégralement le fait qu'il venait de traverser la ville en pleine nuit pour lui donner des explications. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais Baekhyun lui faisait ressentir un frisson qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et -même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela allait le mener – il avait juste envie de l'éprouver un peu plus longuement. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. 

"L'histoire longue c'est que je suis un peu maudit côté cœur".   
Baekhyun réprime un sourire "Ça commence bien". 

Jongin fait passer ses longues jambes sous lui et se met de profil pour faire face à Baekhyun. Son sourire est vite contagieux. 

"Peut-être pas plus que la normale finalement. Par où commencer ? Hum.. je t'avais dit que mon premier amour avait été compliqué et que j'ai du aller vivre chez Chanyeol après ça ?" 

Baekhyun hoche la tête. Il n'ajoute rien, il ne veut pas couper Jongin dans sa lancée. 

"Cet homme il était, .. un peu plus vieux que moi et il avait .. cette façon de te donner l'impression que tu étais le centre de l'univers. J'avais dix neuf ans, j'étais - facilement impressionnable, avouons-le - et lui, .. du haut de ses vingt-deux ans il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait t'offrir le monde. Je l'ai rencontré dans un pub, il était musicien dans un groupe à l'époque. Et je ne sais pas.. en cinq minutes il a juste réussi à me faire croire qu'il était la meilleure rencontre de toute ma vie. Tout est allé très vite. Il était loin du stéréotype de l'artiste frivole et désinvolte - enfin en partie. Mais au début j'ai eu confiance en lui, il était sérieux, il avait les pieds sur terre. Il était le premier à m'encourager à ne pas baisser les bras pour l'école de médecine, il était toujours là pour moi et il s'entendait bien avec mes amis. Alors quand il m'a demandé de venir vivre chez lui je n'ai pas hésité. Je lui faisais confiance, je me disais que je débutais une toute nouvelle vie mais - et j'aurais du le voir venir - il avait un caractère impossible. Rien n'était jamais assez bien, je n'étais jamais assez bien. C'était toujours dit de façon détournée au début, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment que je devais faire plus pour lui. L'aider plus, être toujours présent, correspondre plus à ses désirs. J'ai commencé à faire très attention à mon alimentation, trop. Entre ses concerts, ses répétitions et nos rendez-vous, j'en oubliais mes cours de médecine. Mes amis et ma famille ont commencé à me prévenir, qu'il fallait que je fasse attention mais .. j'étais amoureux et jeune. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Je ne voyais pas qu'il était en train de me détruire. Puis sa carrière à évoluée, il a été reconnu pour son talent, ça a fini par prendre une ampleur qui le dépassait lui-même. Il n'était jamais là et les rares fois où il rentrait chez nous il me faisait payer son stress et son ambition. Mais toujours avec cette maudite subtilité. J'étais "son univers" et "son amour" sauf que je n'étais aussi pas assez bien habillé, pas assez talentueux, trop immature ou trop "gentil" .. il m'a dit ça une fois". Jongin a un rire faux avant de se redresser et s'adosser au bras du canapé. "Quand j'y repense maintenant ça me paraît fou que j'ai accepté autant. Que je l'ai laissé me dicter comment je devais être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ..   
-Ça s'arrête ? Je l'ai supporté pendant des mois mais plus le temps passait et plus j'entendais ce que mon entourage essayait de me faire comprendre. Mes parents s'inquiétaient de mon poids, j'étais une ombre. Chanyeol m'a fait retourner en cours, de toute façon je n'avais personne pour m'attendre à la maison. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'une relation ne devait pas être aussi exclusive. Que si j'étais totalement dépendant de lui, de son côté, lui, il ne l'était pas de moi. Et ça je l'ai appris de façon brutale, pourtant j'avais été prévenu. Je l'avais déjà entendu parler de ses groupies avec les membres de son groupe, quand il croyait que je n'écoutais pas. Il me disait toujours que sur scène il devait jouer un rôle, que la seule chose qui était vrai pour lui c'était moi. J'étais vraiment aveugle. Et finalement un soir j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais allé le retrouver à la fin d'un entraînement et je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis souvenu de toutes les allusions que ses amis faisaient, de son meilleur ami qu'étrangement je n'avais jamais rencontré mais qui l'appelait à n'importe quelle heure, pouvant le faire partir au beau milieu de la nuit quand il n'était même pas capable de venir à un repas avec ma famille ». Jongin secoue la tête et a un petit sourire. 

« C'est à ce me moment là je me suis dit qu'il fallait arrêter les frais. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus c'était sur son palier de porte, il me hurlait dessus en me disant que je le regretterais et que je reviendrais en rampant. Il pensait que je ne serais rien sans lui. En un sens, sans Chan, sans mes parents.. oui, j'aurais eu du mal à remonter la pente. Mais sans lui.. » Jongin souffle en passant ses doigts le long des coutures du canapé, « sans lui j'ai vraiment pu respirer à nouveau. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile, il m'a fallu du temps pour.. retrouver confiance en moi, discerner le vrai du faux. Et comme je te l'ai dit je suis allé m'installer chez Chan, j'ai fini mes études. Dans ma dernière année j'ai vécu en colloc avec celui avec qui j'ai fondé notre clinique, Yixing. Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est celui qui t'as conduit dans mon bureau.   
-Fossette ? »

Jongin éclate de rire en roulant des yeux.   
« Comment tu as pu remarquer ça ? »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Baekhyun hausse les épaules.   
« Il était bel homme ».   
Ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de la part de son compagnon, qui roule des yeux en ajoutant.   
« Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir te présenter mes amis ». 

Il y a un moment, fugace, où les deux hommes se regardent, souriant encore de leur taquinerie. Comme voulant le réconforter Baekhyun se rapproche pour venir poser sa tête sur le rebord du canapé, et il laisse sa main courir sur les jointures des mains de Jongin. Se laissant faire, ce dernier s'enfonce dans le canapé pour reposer son visage près du sien. Cette fois-ci il ne laisse pas la primeur à Baekhyun et entrelace leurs doigts. 

Quand Baekhyun rompt le silence, sa voix est aussi douce qu'un murmure. 

« Et après qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Profitant de l'instant et de la quiétude de l'instant, Jongin se laisse encore un peu glisser dans le canapé pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Baekhyun. 

« Après ça, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de retenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un. J'ai continué sur la route de la malchance. Certaines histoires ont été très courtes, d'autres ont durée quelques mois, mais aucune n'a réellement fonctionné. J'ai eu quand même de la chance, la majorité ont fini sans pleurs et sans cris ».

C'est finalement sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils finissent pas s'endormir, blottis dans le canapé. Pendant quelques heures encore, Jongin s'était confié. Il avait ensuite demandé la réciproque et Baekhyun s'était plié en parlant de ses conquêtes passées et de ce qui n'avait pas marché. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas détachées et en plus de ce lien Jongin avait finalement réussi – à force de contorsion échelonnées – à prendre Baekhyun dans ses bras. 

Quand ce dernier se réveille il a les mains de Jongin sur son ventre et son visage dans son cou. Il essaie de refermer les yeux mais les rayons du soleil le forcent à quitter Morphée. Lentement il relève la tête pour trouver une position plus confortable mais ses mouvements semblent réveiller Jongin qui ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il y a un moment de silence où ils restent - les yeux dans les yeux – indécis sur leurs prochains mouvements. 

Baekhyun sent la main de Jongin glisser vers son dos et il se tourne pour retrouver une position assise dans le canapé. En baissant leur regard il remarque que la deuxième est sur son genoux alors sans y réfléchir il la prend dans la sienne. 

« Ce ne fut pas une nuit blanche finalement.  
-Non ».

Ils se sont dit beaucoup de choses cette nuit, mais pas l'essentiel. Jongin n'arrive toujours pas à mettre de mot sur leur relation. 

« Et maintenant Sexy ..   
-Maintenant ? Un nouveau jour ». 

Sa paume est toujours aussi chaude dans la sienne et son visage est étonnement doux au réveil. A sentir la main de Jongin entre ses omoplates et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, Baekhyun a l'impression d'être dans un cocon, au chaud. Il laisse son regard s'attarder sur les traits de son compagnon. Il a la trace des coutures du canapé le long de sa nuque. Remontant, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'appesantir sur ses lèvres. Il se demande quelle texture elles ont. Il sent son souffle s'accélérer quand de son pouce Jongin vient caresser sa paume. Continuant son ascension, il finit par retrouver les prunelles sombres qui parviennent si bien à chambouler tous ses sens. Leur échange semble poser une question muette. Afin de l'exprimer plus clairement Jongin quitte les doigts de Baekhyun après une dernière pression pour faire remonter ses phalanges de long de son bras et les loger sur sa nuque. S'approchant lentement, il vient déjà poser son front contre le sien.   
Baekhyun sait qu'a cette distance Jongin peut sentir les battements affolés de son cœur, mais en posant la main sur son torse, il constate que son compagnon a la peau brûlante et le souffle court. 

Jongin laisse ses lèvres flotter à quelques millimètres de celles de Baekhyun, il lui donne une chance de se rétracter. Néanmoins, comme un aval informulé, Baekhyun fait s'insinuer sa main jusqu'à son col et d'une pression brève l'incite à se rapprocher de lui. 

Fermant les yeux avant même le premier contact Jongin pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laisse capturer la lèvre inférieure et joue de sa seconde main pour venir étreindre son visage. Son pouce caresse sa tempe et ses doigts vont se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne veut pas rompre le contact quand il sent les lèvres de Baekhyun hésiter. Il laisse donc sa lèvre glisser hors de son entrave mais ne se détachant pas pour autant, il se contente de venir la faire caresser sa consœur. Sentant le sourire de Baekhyun contre ses lèvres il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un élan et de s'empresser de l'embrasser à nouveau. Une simple pression, mais plus instante que la première. Les mains de Baekhyun viennent s'accrocher à son dos et il se sent encerclé dans ses bras. Il laisse peser un peu plus de son poids sur son compagnon tandis qu'il presse des baisers éparses sur ses lèvres. Il devient plus avide et Baekhyun le sent aussi. Se rendant compte de la main qui s'est figée dans son dos, il esquisse un mouvement pour se reculer quand inopinément Baekhyun vient entrouvrir ses lèvres sous les siennes. 

La sensation est délicieuse et Baekhyun se sent comme hors de son corps. Il a chaud et il a l'impression de sentir Jongin l'envelopper entièrement. Ses mains sur son visage, son torse contre le sien et son souffle contre ses lèvres. Ayant l'envie de le réceptionner sur sa langue il est le premier à venir à la rencontre de Jongin et prend le temps de venir goûter ses lèvres, leur goût et leur texture. Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement, les laissant pantelants et ébranlés. 

Mais une sonnerie vient soudainement les interrompre et Jongin embrasse son compagnon une dernière fois, plus chastement, avant de se redresser sur le canapé. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun il attrape son téléphone sur la table basse devant lui. C'est Chanyeol, il se sent obligé de répondre. Il lance un dernier regard désolé à Baekhyun qui hoche simplement la tête. 

« Chan ?   
-Hey ! Désolé, je ne te dérange pas ?   
-Euh .. non. Pas vraiment.   
-Je voulais juste te rappeler que c'est l'anniversaire d'Amy et qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait quelque chose. J'avais complètement oublié et je pense que toi aussi vu que tu ne m'en as pas parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.   
-Oui tu as raison j'avais totalement oublié.   
-C'est un peu à la dernière minute mais on peut passer la soirée chez moi. J'ai appelé Yixing est il est partant. Du coup, tu peux venir quand tu veux.   
-Ce soir ? » Jongin relève vivement son regard vers Baekhyun qui le regarde, curieux. Il entend Chanyeol rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.   
« Oui ce soir ! Son anniversaire c'est aujourd'hui tu sais ». Machinalement il pose sa main sur le combiné et se tourne vers Baekhyun pour lui expliquer la situation. D'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête Baekhyun lui fait comprendre qu'il devrait dire oui.   
De son côté Chanyeol continue à l'appeler.   
« Jong ? Jong t'es là.   
-Oui. Hum.. oui je viendrais ». 

Au son de sa voix Jongin sait que son ami se retient de rire.   
« Ok j'ai compris, je dérange. Écoute fais comme tu veux, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais dis que tu devais venir seul ». Jongin ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, et Chanyeol en profite pour poursuivre « C'est Baek, Baekhyun c'est ça ? Amène le. Bon je dois y aller, je te laisse. On se voit ce soir ». 

Et avant que Jongin n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il n'a plus que la tonalité comme interlocuteur. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?   
-Que tu devais venir aussi.   
-Moi ? » Baekhyun se redresse vivement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. « C'est un peu..   
-Non ne dis pas tôt. Si tu veux apprendre à me connaître vraiment, il n'y a rien de mieux que de soutirer des informations à mes amis. Ils seront plus que ravi de déballer tous mes secrets. Rien ne va leur faire plus plaisir que de me mettre mal à l'aise devant toi ». Jongin ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et Baekhyun se sent l'âme de le taquiner – à l'avance.   
« Tu les laisseras ? Me dévoiler tous tes noirs secrets ?   
-Alors je pencherais plus sur du marron ou du gris à la rigueur – parce que ce n'est pas si terrible – mais.. oui.  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je rencontre tes amis ? Yixing sera là ? »

Jongin jurerais avoir vu Baekhyun lui faire un clin d'oeil.   
« Oui et justement tu auras le plaisir de rencontrer sa douce et tendre. Sa présence devrait suffire à faire retourner ton attention vers moi ». 

Baekhyun se permet un dernier brin de bravoure en lançant un long regard, un peu coquin, un peu mutin à Jongin avant de murmurer tout bas « ça j'en ai aucun doute ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis extrêmement en retard sur ce site..   
> La fic est finie depuis des semaines, mais j'ai arrêté de publier sur ce site. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs ici mais laisser un travail inachevé n'est quand même pas raisonnable.  
> Alors je ne sais même si quelqu'un va me lire .. mais si c'est le cas : Cadeau : 16 chapitres d'un coup ^^ ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture, et s'il y a quelqu'un : laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci


End file.
